He is Alive!
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: The End is the new Beginning- Laura cannot see him die, Marie will not let him die. A great family/romance adventure for all the ROGAN lovers ;-} COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My kinda alternative ending for LOGAN...**

"There's no living with a killing,"

She intoned. Surrounded by her fellow young mutants, Laura quoted a monologue from George Stevens's 1953 Western, _Shane_ , which she'd watched in that motel with Xavier.

"There's no going back from it. Right or wrong, it's a brand, a brand that sticks. There's no going back. Now, you run on home to your mother and tell her, tell her everything's alright, and there aren't any more guns in the valley."

They all walked away, but before leaving the ground, Laura did something, she tipped over the wooden cross so it became an X. The only identity she could give to the last and the greatest X-Man of the world. Choking back another sob, her heavy feet finally dragged themselves toward their destination. Rictor let out his hand to her, her friends eager to move on and she needed to go with them, as her daddy wanted.

The old man'd lost his darned life to let her have a chance at a peaceful one for herself. She couldn't waste his sacrifice. Hardening her heart and soul, she wiped at her tears and took Rictor's hand and finally stepped on the path that would take them all across the borders where 'the help' was waiting for them.

But going away from the man's grave whose blood was running in her veins and who was her only family till yesterday was getting harder and harder with each advancing step. Tears were forming in her eyes again. The sharp flashbacks of the meager memories she had earned in her little time with her daddy and Xavier were clouding her mind again. The darkest but still most beautiful part of her past was being left behind. One last time. She needed to look back just one last time.

 _Just once_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She listened to her heart. She eventually looked at the X over her shoulder and couldn't control it anymore. She ran back to the burial and spread her slender arms around the mound as if she was hugging her father one final time. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her loud sobs filled the air.

"I will miss you, daddy." she barely mouthed the words between choked sniffles and buried her face in the still damp soil of the grave.

Suddenly! She didn't know if it was her hallucination or just a mistake of her senses but she felt like...she heard a very low heartbeat from beneath the tomb.

"D-Daddy?" she whispered her shock against the earth. Her eyes widened at once and then drew close. She shook her head. _How's that possible?_

She slowly rested her ear against the ground and focused all her feral senses on the mysterious sound.

She heard it again!

 _Is my daddy..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, Laura?" Rictor asked her through narrowed eyes.

"R-Rictor, I-I think I heard something, something like...a-a heart beat from down there."

Rictor sighed. He knew Logan's death had shaken her to the core but still, they didn't have time for her little hallucinations. "It's just your imagination, Laura." he extended his hand again.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

"No! It's not!" she all but screamed and stuck her ear to the ground again. "Look, I can hear it again."

"Don't behave like a baby, Laura," Rictor growled out his frustration. "Transigen will be here in no time and we gotta get outta here before they could get their hands on us again."

Laura let out a shaky breath and wiped her tears. She needed to find it out. "You guys go, I'm not coming." suddenly, she snikted out her claws.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Rictor's eyes bulged out. Her little group also walked over to them both.

"I'm gonna dig him out and see if I'm wrong or right." she sternly announced her determination in her soft Spanish accent and got to work. Her shining blades started digging into the ground with lightening speed. The warm drops of sweat were trickling down her temples but she didn't stop for a darned second. Her friends watched her struggle for a while until Rictor squatted down to help his stubborn friend with a roll of eyes. All other kids now also joined the duo. The weak beat was getting clearer and clearer with each deep inch. A small smile touched her lips. _She was close._

Her claws finally stopped when her father's blood stained wife beater started making an appearance from under the thin layer of dirt.

"Daddy..." the smile widened. Her claws went back in. Her little fistfuls began removing the little masses of dirt and rocks from her father's still body. She flumped her head onto his chest, desperately trying to hear the sound of his throbbing heart she had labored so much for and ladies and gentlemen,

 _Daddy's little girl was right._

"He's alive! I can hear him, he is alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So It's my first ever one shot, I hope y'all liked it. If you want me to continue it, please let me know in your reviews because I have alotta ideas that can make it a great Logan/Laura series with a delicious Rogan touch ;-}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2**

 **Hey there y'all, I'm back with the chapter you'd all been waiting so hard for but before that, 10 reviews for the last update? DAYUMMM! That was the coolest thing that'd ever happened to me since I became a fanfic writer so thanks a ton for that, peeps XO**

 **Now about the chapter, well the end of my previous Rogan- THE IDENTITY and a wonderful one shot of this site, BEGIN AGAIN've become my inspiration for this story and it's basically going to take Laura and Logan to their destination across the border where a blast from their past is waiting for them, if you know what I mean ;-}**

 **And yes, I'm changing ratings to my favorite M because action, blood and smut, I just love the deadly combo in my fics ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's alive! I can hear him, he's alive!"

The group gasped in shock together and Rictor's eyebrows instantly drew close. _How's that possible?_

He hastily leaned over the dug out body and placed his index finger under his nose. _Laura was right._ "The breathing is back but it's very slow."

"We gotta take him to the hospital." Laura said panicking.

"Yeah and for that we gotta get him outta here. C'mon guys, let's find something we can carry him on." Rictor ordered the bunch but just as the group spun around to do as he said, they found three pistols pointed at them.

"What's so hurry, kiddos?" the leader of the armed trio smirked and yanked the slide of his gun. The tags of Transigen on their shoulders tightened Laura's jaw and she also snikted out her blades in snarling response.

The trio also prepared their guns. "Easy there, mute." the leader tried to calm the little furious feral. "You're the only one here with a healing factor which means, our bullets are gonna leave some serious damage on your friends for sure so you better pull those fucking blades back in and follows us with your little group back to our van nice and quiet or I will-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a painfully shocked gasp that widened his eyes as a large clawed hand was driven through his stomach from behind. Before the other two could even see who killed their leader, the mysterious killer ghosted them both too in a goddarned second.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Humans, just talk and no action." the mysterious stranger smirked and looked at the baffled group. "Y'all okay, Cubs?" he asked nonchalantly, wiping his bloody claws on the pants of one of the wasted soldiers. Laura took a deep inhale. The giant man was a feral and strangely enough, he smelled somewhat familiar.

On the other hand, Victor also caught her feral scent which was smelling very familiar to the man he hadn't met in years but shockingly enough, he could even smell him around the kids but in a horrible state.

"Uh-yeah, we're fine," Rictor came forward. "But who are you?"

The giant feral gave a canined grin before his introduction. "Creed, Victor Creed. I've come here to take y'all across the borders."

A relieved smile on Rictor's lips. "She's sent you?"

"Yeah, and we gotta hurry, Transigen's dogs are gonna chase us until we're outta this fuckin' country but before that," he once again glared at the quiet girl in a worn jean jacket who was now glaring him back. "Do y'all have someone beaten up with you?"

Laura and Rictor looked at each other in shock. "Uh-yeah, we have an injured man with us but how do you-" Victor unheard him and hastily stepped forward to see the battered man but Laura halted his way by snikting out her blades. A shocked glint in Creed's eyes, now he knows why she smelled so familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lemme see him." it was almost like a growling request which Laura hesitatingly accepted with a growl of herself. She and all other children cleared the path for him to let him have a look on their wounded saviour and the revelation widened his eyes.

"J-Jimmy?" he surged forward. "What happened to ya, boy?!"

Laura narrowed her eyes at his baffled ones. "D-Do you know him?" she finally asked him something.

"Yeah, he's my brother, where'd you guys find him?!" he hastily checked for the pulse. His sickened healing was fighting its last battle. The last time he heard about him, he was with that sick, old man. then how the hell did he end up like this? His eyes darkened with rage. He would tear the assholes who did this to his brother apart.

Now this new revelation broadened Laura and her friend's eyes. She could sense he was speaking truth but wasn't ready to reveal her relation to Logan to this cabalistic 'uncle' of hers so soon.

"That's not important right now, first we gotta save him." Victor nodded.

"I call the copter."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her aged eyes glinted with excitement as she saw their helicopter land in their front yard on the wide screen of their CCTV cameras. She hurried out of their house to see if their biggest rescue mission went successful or not. A broad smile touched her lips as Victor jumped out of the copter with all the little brave survivors who escaped Transigen's personal hell. She surged forward and hugged the giant feral warmly. Something Victor hated when she did it in public

"I knew you'd save them." she pulled off with a wide grin.

Creed tucked her signature white streak behind her ear with a faded smirk. "The cubs've been on yer list for past three months, stripes. I had ta bring 'em."

"Thank you." she said with a grateful smile and tried to push past him to welcome their new guests but he caught her arm.

Her eyebrows shrank at the intense agitation that just took over his face.

"Victor, what's wrong?"

He sighed. _Time to reveal it._ "They haven't come alone."

A heartbeat raising confusion crept into her eyes." What are you-"

"The man they've brought with'em, is the guy who's fuckin' close ta both of us and," he shook his head, struggling to find the right words for his condition. "He's in a very bad state."

She sensed what man he was talking about and the realization made her heart sink. She hurried over to the cluster of children which was still standing near the helicopter. Her breath caught in her throat as her team carried a badly wounded man out of the copter and placed his body on a stretcher.

Tears welled up in Marie's brown pools.

"Logan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry, I couldn't keep my Victor Creed out of this fic. He just makes my every fic interesting ;p and yes, I need alotta motivation, peeps! So pleaseee follow, favorite and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter- 3**

 **Heya guys I'm back with another chap but before that, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for all the favorites, follows and reviews peeps, keep'em comin', sugahs:-D!**

 **Now about the chapter, today you guys are going to see a melodramatically funny family reunion and the 'Super Villains' of our fic so fasten your seat belts to enjoy a helluva ride, peeps ;-}**

 **Last but not the least- Thank you** **Ide** **ntityless** **Akshara** **Jiang-sama,** **KyloRen'sgirl213,** **bad news** **girl** , **Omega-Maharan,** **and two wonderful** **Guests** **for your awesome reviews, they really boost me up :-} and yes,** **CJ/OddBall** **\- You're right. We have all seen Hugh Jackman as the great Wolverine for last 17 years on our screens and even after the end of that fabulous character in the X-Series, I really don't want to see any other actor replace him. There will be just one Logan aka Wolverine in our hearts- Hugh THE BEST Jackman!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you please explain how the hell an army of thirty-two soldiers and mercenaries could not stop a fucking bunch of kids from crossing the fucking border?!" the Co-owner of Transigen, Graydon Creed snarled with a loud thump on the table.

"T-The bunch wasn't alone, s-sir." the only survived soldier stuttered before his boss, the warm drops of fear trailing down his temples.

Graydon shot up and glared at the scared young man. "Yeah I know. They had that sick old man with 'em." he surged over to the short man and grabbed his collar.

"But don't you dare tell me that rusted son of a bitch killed Donald, all his pups, my best scientist, our greatest creation and my best thirty-two soldiers all alone and sent the kids across the border before dying!"

"I-I never said it was just Logan, sir. Y-Your soldiers were killed by an another man." the boy stammered again, looking into Graydon's eyes timidly.

Graydon bored his infuriated eyes into his fear-stricken ones. "Who else was it?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I-It was..V-Victor Cre-" before the younger man could even complete his sentence, Graydon pulled out his last soldier's gun out of his pocket and shot him in the head. With a strangled gasp, the lifeless frame fell flat to the ground.

"VICTOR CREEEED!" Graydon roared out in pure wrath. He plunged his hands into his hair and shook his head. "You shouldn't have saved those pups, Creed. Now you gotta pay for it, you gotta fuckin' pay for it!" he snarled again and shoved all his stuff off the table. His heaving chest calmed down momentarily as the phone in the inner pocket of his suit rang.

It was 'Mistress' on the screen.

He drank down his anger for a minute and swiped the green button.

 _"My office, right away."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The violent storm of memories was surging in his brain.

 _His first meeting with Laura, their journey, Reavers's attack, their dinner with Munsons, Xavier's death, their fight against that goddamned clone of his and his peaceful death in Laura's arms..._

 _"So this is what it feels like."_

Consciousness was knocking at the doors of his eyes. His pupils flickered behind those closed lids. His body felt bone-tired but surprisingly enough, not wounded. All the pain was gone. He took a shuddering inhale and pushed a dry gulp down his sore throat. There were many familiar scents around him. Besides his baby girl, he could smell two other familiar people in the air. Especially, those sweet white Lilies, the lovely scent belonged to a beautiful girl who once was very close to his heart but unfortunately, he up there, snatched her away from him.

But hold on a second,

How could he smell her now?

He needed to find out.

He barely gathered a little amount of strength to open his eyes. His aged irises couldn't tolerate direct exposure to the bright rays of the sun coming in through that half-open window. He squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment. He once again attempted to open them in the opposite direction to avoid the sunlight. The vision was completely blurred. He blinked rapidly to clear it. Damn, he needed his specs.

Finally after a long struggle, the fog cleared at last and all he collected in that first moment was he wasn't in the woods anymore. He ran his tired eyes around. It was a white, small hospital like room. Hold on a minute, what the fuck is he doing in a hospital?! And where is Laura? is she safe? did Transigen get her and her friends? And the biggest fucking question,

How the fuck is he even alive?!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He should be dead, he'd chosen a fucking peaceful death for himself in his daughter's arms then how was he...

To seek the answers to all his questions, he needed to get up and get out of this fucking square. He nodded to himself and once again collected some strength to get out of the bed but as he made the futile try, his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

"Logan!" a familiar voice screamed his name and stormed into the room to help him but he instinctively pointed his blades at it.

"Stay away!" he gave a warning snarl coughing, without turning his glare to the owner of the voice.

"Really?" a hurt crept into the female voice. "You've even forgotten my voice now?" the pained tone caused Logan's ears to stand. The voice and the scent, the fresh lilies in the pond, he could never forget them. They belonged to only one girl in the world. Marie, _his Marie_. But how could it be? She's dead.

She smirked as if she'd read his thoughts. "Turn your face to me once, it's still me, Logan." His breath hitched in his throat. His old, battered heart started pounding. He needed to see it, _he needed to see her._ He exhaled sharply before slowly twirling his head to the pleading voice and...

"M-Marie...?" his eyes couldn't leave her face as they caught it. He blinked repeatedly to trust his vision. The same soulful, brown eyes, the same breath-taking smile and the same couple of shining white stripes in that mahogany hair that was showing a little bit of natural whiteness now. He couldn't believe it. His Marie, his Rogue was really standing in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take my hand, sugah." she extended her hand to him. He took a long hesitant moment before taking it. His heavy, adamantiumed junk wasn't easy to lift off the ground alone but she tried her best. After some great struggle, he was back on his feet.

"I-Is that really you?" his fingers hesitantly reached over to touch her cheek as if the beautiful face would dissappear if he touched it. He gasped as his fingertips touched the soft skin that was proudly showing the fine wrinkles of her early Forties like her hair.

But she was still gorgeous to him.

"It's really me, sugah." she gave an assuring smile that like always, took his breath away. He couldn't suppress it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his naked chest in a tight embrace.

"I missed you darlin', I missed ya so much.." he whispered against her hair.

"Ah missed yah too, Logan." Marie buried her face into the crook of his neck, her tears of joy wetting his skin.

He hastily pulled off and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs brushed off her tears. "B-But where were you all these years and...how did you find me?"

She smiled. "Ah'll tell yah everythin' but before that-"

"Daddy!" a delighted squeak from the door pulled Logan and Marie's attention. It was his baby girl. Logan fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his little angel tightly. Marie smiled widely at beautiful sight. Laura's little secret was already revealed to her by Victor and she was really glad to see this emotional reunion between a father and his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I lost you, daddy.." Laura sobbed against his shoulder.

"I did too, kid." Logan blinked a couple of tears out of the corners of his eyes. He pulled off and wiped at her tears with a weak smile. "But look, daddy's back."

"Yer back because she's brought ya back." another familiar voice from the door forced the trio to look toward it. Logan's eyes once again widened at the shocking sight. That crazy son of a bitch Logan 'had to' call his brother was standing against the door frame in his full thirty-sexy-five glory and a scrunched up nose.

"Yer-"

"Yeah. Although ya thought and 'wished' I wasn't but I still am." He gave one of his old wicked canined grins. "So we were talkin' about yer return right? Well Jimmy boy, ya'll be happy ta know that little terminator over there is the one who brought ya back from the grave and I'm the one who brought yer dyin' ass here so technically, we both deserve a couple sincere thanks." _Damn that cruel sense of humour._

Logan had to suppress a large roll of eyes at that smug grin. He got back up to his feet with Laura and Marie's help and tightened his arms around his daughter before running his eyes all over his front. His free hand reached up to touch the place where that fucking clone of his'd given him a big fucking wound when he brutally impaled him on the branches of a fallen tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And my wounds? How did ya treat them?" he asked as Laura sat him down on the bed.

"All credit goes to our healing factor boosting serum." Marie replied with a bright smile. "It strengthens any kinda sickened healing factor for a few hours."

"I know about 'em. Where did you guys find one of those?"

"Not one, we have a large supply. Victor'd stolen its formula from Transigen's headquarters years ago." the taller feral gave the damned smug grin again.

"And how did you end up with _him_?" Logan asked through his narrowed scowl at his elder brother.

Marie let out a sharp breath as tried to remember that horrific night. "As you know, Eleven years ago when we were all out to celebrate my birthday, I was kidnapped by Transigen's goons that night."

"What?!" Logan's eyebrows touched the hairline. "It was Transigen?!"

Marie sighed. "Yes. They'd kidnapped me for a goddamn breeding program. That's where I saw Victor after years. He was also caught by Transigen for his precious DNA and..." a pained expression crept into her eyes as the horrifying memories of her time in Transigen's hell flashed before her eyes. Victor surged forward and grabbed her trembling shoulders.

"And we escaped that fuckin' shit hole together one night when the guards were slightly careless." he completed the sentence for her, rubbing her shoulders.

 _What the hell?!_ Was this really happening?! _His_ Marie was seeking comfort in his psychopathic brother's arms who'd kidnapped her himself years ago? It sounded as ridiculous as it looked and tightened Wolverine's jaw at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He now narrowed his glare at both of them. "So..now you guys are..."

Marie didn't get his meaning but Creed did. Little Jimmy is jealous to see him and stripes together. The thought was quite amusing to him.

"Yes." he suddenly wrapped his large arms around Marie's waist from behind, making both Marie and Logan's eyes to bulge out. "She is Mrs. Creed now."

Ok now that was it. _The Kitty Cat touched our Marie?!_ Wolverine now wants to rip the smug asshole apart.

"Victor?!" Marie unlocked his arms and slapped his shoulder.

"What?" the taller feral grinned. "He's the one who's thinkin' we're now a goddamn couple with white picket fences around our house but lemme tell ya somethin' Jimmy boy," he looked back to his little brother.

"We're nothin' but goddamn accidental mutant kind savin' partners who're tryin' ta save the mutant world from the assholes like Transigen. Besides..."

Victor unexpectedly signaled Laura to cover up her ears and to Logan's surprise, the mute killing machine unexpectedly followed that stupid command.

"I know she's still a hot piece of ass but it's yer cock she wet-dreams about every night."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"VICTOR?! LANGUAGE!" Marie roared at the giant feral, unsuccessfully trying to hide the deep blush that just took over her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to Logan's face who was baffled and somewhat 'pleased' at the backhanded compliment of his brother.

"I know, that's why I told knives ta cover up her ears." he grunted with an eye roll.

"But she heard it anyway!" Marie's blush wasn't going anywhere.

Victor grinned again. "Sorry, I forgot." he walked over to Laura. "C'mon knives, let's leave the love birds alone fer a while." and once again to Logan's biggest surprise, his little girl got off the bed and walked out of the room with her demented 'Uncle'. He shook his head in pure disbelief.

 _Am I really dead?_

Marie had to work hard to hide the crimson of her cheeks as she turned to Logan. "I-I think you should rest more a-and don't believe any of the crap he just said, okay?"

Forgetting everything else for now, Logan had to smirk at her cute, reddened face. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You and your men have disappointed me so much today, Graydon." the mysterious owner of the infuriated female voice snarled from her chair in the pitch dark room.

"I-I know our mistake is completely unforgivable," Graydon's tried to give a trembling request. "B-But, please my Mistress, give me just one more chanc-" his sentence was cut off by a sudden telekinetic blow that sent him flying in the air and hung his dangling body up there in the air.

"What the fuck makes you think I'm going to give you another fucking chance to waste my time?!" suddenly, all the lights of the room lit up all together and revealed the face of the cabalistic voice and fucking hell! It was none other than one of the greatest X-men of her time, Jean Grey in her Phoenix form.

"B-Because this time I'm going to send a fucking blast from their past against them." Graydon shouted out his plan from up there, his voice shaking with fear of heights. "Who's going to fuck up that goddamn absconder, Victor Creed's little world across the borderline! But for that, please! Please give me just another chance, Mistress..." he begged for her mercy.

Phoenix's infuriated pitch black eyes calmed down for a moment. She put Graydon back down on his feet who fell to his knees, mumbling tons of thank yous as his feet touched the ground again.

"This is your second and last chance Graydon, DO NOT fail this time." she snarled out her last warning to the trembling human before the lights were turned off by her and the room became pitch dark again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay, a few things to point out:-**

 **1\. Marie's Southern accent only comes out when she gets emotional okay?**

 **2\. My Victor Creed may look like a little OOC here but I like him as a funny badass.**

 **3\. We've all always loved the nasty love triangle between Marie, Logan and Jean so Tadaaa! Here's your perfect villain and the owner of Transigen in my story- Jean Phoenix Grey!**

 **Pretty pretty please with cherries on top= REVIEW peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter- 4**

 **Hey there people, I'm back with another chap and today I'm introducing another important character of my fic. Y'all know her, I'm sure you're all gonna love her ;-}**

 **Once again** **THANKS A TON** **SoapOpreaEmpress** **CJ/Oddball** **Jiang-sama** **Chunk127** **and** **Cutie Pie** **for your awesome reviews and A couple flying kisses to** **Identityless** **and** **Roganette** **for being with me since my first Rogan :D!**

 **Roganette- Of course it was just a sarcastic comment, dear. Jean and Logan together is a nightmare from the Elm Street for all of us Rogan fans -.-**

 **Chunk127- Sorry, but Marie's not gonna get her flying power here because I'm going according to the LOGAN's story in it and we all shouldn't forget Legacy Virus's effect on the entire mutant world. Marie can't stay untouched by it but yes, Marie will definitely get some kickass moments of her own with a mysterious strength in the future ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Victor!" Marie stormed out of the room roaringly. "What was that all about?!" her question was more embarrassment than anger.

"What?" there was a coldness in his deep amber eyes as if nothing happened. "I just demanded a sincere thank you from yer crush, that's it."

"Don't act so naive, sugah." Marie crossed her arms and gave the gigantic feral one of her most dangerous glowers."Yah know very well what ah'm talkin' about."

Victor groaned with an eye roll.

 _Here comes the Southern Belle._

"Whay did yah say all that...nonsense about meh and Logan?"

"Oh c'mon stripes," he gave a simple shrug. "Everyone on this goddamn planet knows ya literally adore that rusted bone bag and the same goes about Jimmy but you guys never confessed yer feelings ta each other 'cause Jimmy thought it would make him look like a damn pedophile and ya've still not forgiven him for droolin' over that crazy redhead for years but as people say, late is better than never. So I was just givin' my moronic brother a little hint o' yer 'devoted' love fer him."

"But that was too rude!" Her roar pulled the attention of all the kids playing and sitting in the lawn that caused her to flinch.

"What the hell are y'all lookin' at?" his growl cleared the ground in a second. He turned back to an even more pissed off Rogue.

"Now what was that for?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell did I do now?!" the frail was getting on his nerves now.

"Hell, that's what you did." Marie twirled her forefinger in his face, quite much to Sabertooth's dislike. "Victor, why can't you remember they are KIDS! You can't use bad words like hell in front of them."

"What the hell, hell isn't a bad word, grandma!" he scoffed. "It's the last fuckin' place we all have ta go someday and never come back—Jimmy an' I are an exception—but still," he muttered the last line to himself.

"Victor..." she groaned shaking her head. "First hell, an' now fuckin'? why can't you just-"

Her sentence was cut off by a grab at Victor's Jean clad thigh. It was his 'once-in-a-day' talking niece who was listening to their whole heated conversation for no reasons.

Laura crooked her forefinger up at him. Victor rolled his eyes again and pulled a couple of dairy milks out of his pocket.

"Here ya go, knives." Laura grabbed the chocolates with a grunt and ran back to her group.

Marie gave an eyebrow raise. "Now, what was that for?"

Victor gave a sinister side-smirk. "Nothin' much, I'd just promised knives a couple chocolates if she did as I said in there."

Marie's jaw hit the ground. "Why the heck did yah do that?!"

The third scream of the day.

Victor shook his head. "First of all, I just hate that 'Heck' shit 'cause it has no literal meaning, It's just a shitty fusion of hell and fuck and second of all," he suddenly took his lips close to her ear, causing Marie's eyes to widen.

"Those chocolates are the first step of my plan." he whispered into her ear before pulling back with a canined grin and walking away.

It Marie took a long moment to digest whatever he just said. "P-Plan? What plan? What are yah talkin' about?!" she roared out her question but apparently, the giant feral wasn't in the mood to answer them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she ready?" Graydon asked one of his most trusted lab minions, Dr. Asrani, looking at his best soldier through the glass door of her cylindrical cryogenic chamber. She was awoken only for the most dangerous and 'political' missions of states but today it was another thing.

"Yes, sir. X-01 is completely ready to be awoken. We're just waiting for your nod." Dr. Asrani said with an assuring smile.

"No." Graydon shook his head. "Today I want to do it myself."

He let out a shaky breath and set a step forward. His gloved hand reached over to touched the glowing green button on the corner of the handle. There was now only a wall of glass between him and his experiment whose eyes were closed and was breathing calmly through a big, black Oxygen mask around her mouth. Her entire body below the neck resting in cold steam releasing frigid water.

"Today I need you to finish the man and his people we both despise more than anything. So wake up, my greatest weapon." with the end of his cryptic sentence, he touched the button.

The transparent tubes connecting X-01's brain and heart to the chamber started stirring as the experiment's eyes fluttered behind the closed lids. The thin ice around her started cracking as her body began trembling with a rapid raise in her heartbeats. Her mouth furiously gasped for fresh air behind the mask.

Her deep blue eyes finally snapped open and instantly turned into predatory yellow ones as her milky white and now awake body transformed into blue, scaly one.

Graydon pushed the handle down with a sinister smirk.

"Good morning, mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The weak sound of footsteps coming toward Logan's room caused the old man to spin his neck to it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." a young Asian man in white coat opened the door with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Michio Johnson."

Logan narrowed his olden eyes at the young, yellow tanned face with brushed up hair. He didn't look like a goddarned doctor from any angle to the old man but yes, his kind behavior reminded him of an old friend. _Hank McCoy._

"You work fer Creed?"

"No. I work _with_ Mr. Creed." he gave a brief reply as he walked over to the bed.

Logan took a deep sniff. "Yer a mutant."

"Now that's a yes." Michio smiled warmly with his little trick of pushing the notepad off the night stand through his narrowed eyes.

 _Telekinesis._ An impressed smile touched Logan's lips. "Which class were you?"

"Class Five—before the Legacy Virus attack." He let out a sharp sigh. "As far as I've seen, only Class Fives have been able to survive that epidemic."

"Level Five, eh?" Logan's eyebrows drew close. "Never saw ya in Xavier's school."

"Because I was there for a very small time." Michio smirked. "My parents realized their mistake soon and took me back with 'em. I left the Mutant High three years before you and Marie joined in."

"You're the only-"

"Oh no, no." the young man laughed. "There're many other survivors like me here. This mansion is our...home now." he smirked and signaled Logan to take off his gown and lie back down.

"Creed running a little 'safe house' fer the people in need, now that sounds impossible as fuck ta me." Logan grunted as he lay down. He still couldn't believe his brute of a brother'd changed so darned much in the past few years.

Michio hovered over the aged man to check on his injuries which had completely healed now. "It would be impossible if Rogue wasn't here to convince him for it. The woman's always come forward to save people from going under the knives of Transigen." he placed the flat head of his stethoscope over the heart of Logan.

"And it was also Rogue who forced Mr. Creed to take such a big risk as crossing the border illegally and bringing all those kids here." His words made Logan feel proud of his Marie. She's always been a strong willed woman who thinks about others before herself.

"Those kids deserve a better life." Logan sighed, looking up to the white ceiling.

"So do you." Michio said smiling.

"Me?" he scoffed. "I'm a wasted piece of shit now. I'm surprised how I even survived this time."

"Due to your healing factor." Michio nodded at Logan's confused face. "No matter how sickened it is, but it will never let you die. Maybe today or a week later, but you'd definitely open your eyes in that small grave but there would be nobody there to dig you out at that time and then, you'd certainly die because of not receiving Oxygen, food and water for a long period of time. That's the only known way to kill a Class Five healing ability."

Their little conversation was interrupted by Laura and her friends's loud chirp. Marie was also behind the swarm.

"They all wanted to see you." Marie smiled from the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan smiled back and signaled Laura to come to him. Rictor and others followed her in. Laura stood beside Logan's bed. Her frowns glared at Michio.

Michio smiled. "Was just checking on your pops, missy, he's absolutely fine now." Laura gave a short smirk at his assurance.

Logan stroked her hair. "I'm gonna be outta here very soon."

"We all once again wanted to say thanks to you." Rictor had a grateful smile. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"No big deal, kid." Logan wrapped an arm around Laura. "I just did what any father of the world would do ta save his daughter. If ya really wanna say thanks, say it ta the lady standin' behind all of you. She's lettin' y'all live here by goin' against the laws of both countries with any selfishness."

"Like Logan just said kids, it's no big deal." Marie smiled widely. "I couldn't let those people play with your innocent childhoods by throwing y'all in their pathetic war against your own kind. Y'all deserve a better and peaceful future."

"Why don't we all worry about our futures later and enjoy our lunch first? C'mon guys, let's attack the lunch table!" Michio suggested with a grin and the bunch excitedly followed him out of the room.

Smiling, Logan gave his daughter a gentle pat on the back. "You also go with 'em." Laura smiled back and nodded. She gave Marie a sharp once over before walking out of the room.

So, Logan I was-" Marie blushed deeply as she shifted her gaze back to Logan and realised he was still shirtless. She cleared her throat and hastily spun around. She had no idea why, but talking to the man who used to be her best friend after years felt really awkward. She had tons of things to ask and tell but didn't know where to start from.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"U-Umm, you have such a beautiful daughter, Logan." Marie finally found something nice to clear the awkward situation.

Logan smirked as he picked up an old shirt of Victor from the stand this time. "Ya should see her fight. She's nothin' like beautiful when it comes ta rip asses."

Marie chuckled. "Can bet she's got the looks from her mother." her casual sneer caused them both to flinch. Marie gave herself a mental kick.

She tucked a shining white lock behind her ear nervously. "S-So, who's her-"

"I don't know." Logan replied quickly and dryly. "The woman who brought Laura ta me was just helpin' her escape. She just knew Transigen'd used a bunch of Mexican women for their goddamn breedin' program."

Marie looked down and bit her half lower lip. "A-Are are all the kids out of their hands?"

Logan scrunched his eyebrows at her question momentarily and then shrugged. "Who knows? I just saved as many as I could."

Marie sighed and turned around with a short smile. Seeing Logan in one of those Lumberjacks brought back some good ol' memories. "Uh-okay. I gotta go now, you please have some rest. I'll see you in the evening." she promptly twirled for the door but-"

"Why didn't ya come back, kid?" a controlled growl came out of his chest.

Her feet halted. Her eyes drew close in confusion. Marie slowly turned to him. "What are you-"

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Marie!" Logan hastily closed the distance between their bodies in a couple of steps. "Why didn't you come back to the school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie let out a sharp breath through her nose and crossed her arms. "Ah know yah ain't gonna believe any of it but fer your kinda goddamn information, Mr. Howlett, ah DID come back ta the mansion right after escapin' Transigen's prison and do yah know what ah saw there?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Ah saw my own FUNERAL! and you, you were like always, busy in takin' out your grief in Jean's arms behind the school!" a pained snarl from Marie.

Logan's tone softened a bit. "And that made ya decide ta declare yourself dead in everyone's eyes?" Anger was resurfacing again.

"Yes." she snapped. "Because I didn't want to be among the people who gave up on me so soon." she spun to leave as she revealed the angry pain of her chest to the man who hurt her most but he caught her wrist.

"I didn't!" he roared and pulled her against his chest, something Marie never expected him to do with her in real life.

"I never gave up on you, Marie. Not even until the moment when I opened my eyes in this room and saw you standing in front of me. Do you have any fuckin' idea how much I tried to find ya? I searched fer ya everywhere, asked all my sources, professor looked for ya on Cerebro again and again and we all waited for ya until..." His hard eyes boring into her teary ones.

Marie let out a shuddering breath and blinked softly to let the tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Until what, Logan?" she whispered softly. Her eyes searching his.

"Until the day when a bunch of cops knocked at the door of school and brought a goddamn duplicate body in but of course that was a fuckin' flam of Transigen, to make us all believe you were dead."

He let go of her wrist and cupped her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away her tears. "But trust me Marie, I never believed that shit. That body never smelled like ya, never felt like ya. I'm angry at yer decision because yer absence in my life had made it completely worthless for the past eleven years. You've always been the most special and perhaps, the only person I could never want to lose."

His words, they melted her heart. She could see his truth in those deep amber pools. but how could she forget all of that? How could she forgive him for that night?

Tears spilled out of her eyes again. "Sorry, Logan," she pushed his hands away and angrily wiped at the streams of salty water. "But yah never made me feel that way..."

With that she angrily stormed out of the room, leaving a regretful Logan behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Holy hell, the big, bad, blue shape-shifter= Mystique is coming to take her revenge, people!**

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know our lovely couple are a little bit pissed off at each other for now but trust me, that's for a big reason that I'm going to reveal in next update. If anyone has a question or suggestions, please let me in your reviews :-}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter- 5**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back with another sentimentalizing (hope the spelling is right) chapter which is going to give y'all a 'clear but still confusing' hint of Marie's dark past in last Eleven years. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Once again a big thank you to** **Simply The Best** **Identityless** **Justice League** **and** **Jiang-sama** **for their awesome reviews. They're a great motivation while writing the difficult chapters :-}**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you guys all settled in?"

Marie smilingly asked from the door. "I hope you guys are okay with sleeping in the same room." she ran her eyes around. Only Laura wasn't on her bed. Maybe she is in loo.

"You asked the same thing last night, Ms D'Ancanto." Rictor smiled back from the top of his triple decker bunk bed. "And yes, we're totally comfortable with your arrangements."

Marie grinned. "Glad to hear that, sugah. Please let me know If you guys need anything."

"We certainly would, Ms D'Ancanto." a cute, chubby boy said from the third bed.

"Okay guys, see y'all in the morning, good night." Marie switched off the lights and closed the door with a warm smile. As she spun around to leave, she found Laura standing behind her.

She caught her chest. "God, Laura, you scared me!" she rubbed her clothed chest. "The old lady was gonna get a heart attack, sweetie. Why aren't you on the bed by the way?"

"I was with daddy." the little girl finally spoke something to the old woman.

Marie gave an understanding nod. The heated argument between her and Logan from the noon replayed in her mind. "Your daddy's okay now?"

"He was...before the fight." the teenager replied harshly.

Marie cringed a bit at her answer. _How did she_...

"Look, sweetie-"

"Laura." the young girl almost growled this time.

Marie sighed. "Okay, Laura, whatever happened between me and your daddy earlier today is-"

"He missed you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie's mouth hung open. The words she was forming to say got stuck in her throat. She momentarily forgot what she was about to say. "W-What?"

"When Charles and I were asleep, he walked out of the room in the middle of every night. I stalked him once. He talked to you in private. He said that it was his biggest mistake to let you go and he wanted to meet you once before he died."

Laura's words melted all of the anger Marie'd been holding onto against Logan for a past decade. _He missed her every single_ _day_ Her eyes watered again.

She got a lump in her throat. "H-How do yah know...it was meh?"

Laura took something out of the back pocket of her jeans and held out her palm to Marie. "He always kept them in the pocket of his pants. I took them out before we buried him."

Tears blurred her vision. It was his old, shineless dog tags. His only remembrance she had around her neck until those assholes snatched it from her that night. Her trembling hand reached over to take them from Laura. She brought them close to her senile eyes. _Logan Wolverine._ Besides these two glorious identities of his, an unexpected surprise was engraved on them this time. Her own names. _Marie Rogue._ Wolverine had Rogue on one tag and Logan had his Marie on the other. The old man had engraved them on the old pieces of metal with his own claws. Tears spilled out of the brown pools.

"You can keep them if you want." Laura said softly and went into her room, leaving a mentally and emotionally jounced Marie behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the tigress can talk long, huh."

Marie hastily wiped her tears away and spun around with a fake smile. "She's a lovely child."

Creed snorted. "He's always been one lucky bastard."

"I wish everyone was that lucky." she whispered softly, unsuccessfully trying to hide the sadness of her eyes from the taller feral and tried to walk past him.

"You still haven't forgiven me fer all that, have ya?" a strong bitterness in his question.

"Who am ah to forgive anyone, Victor?" Marie turned to face him. "ah could never even forgive myself for it."

His jaw got tensed at once. "Why the hell do you blame yourself fer everythin' that happened that night when it was yer beloved _Logan_ 's fault? You would never have ta go through the worst time of your life in that fuckin' lab if his mouth wasn't buried in that crazy redhead's pussy all the time and that place had some of the most powerful telepaths of the world but they still couldn't get ya on the radar? I don't believe that shit. And as far as it goes about the _Cub_ ," he shrugged, shaking his head.

"We both tried, stripes."

"But that doesn't lessen the guilt that ah couldn't save it!" a roar finally burst out of her. The damned salty water welled up again. "Ah couldn't even get to know if it was a boy...or a girl." she looked down and let the damned salted drops fall to the ground.

"Hey..." he hurried over and held her shoulders. He retracted his claws and rubbed her upper arms. "Self-blame is a real bitch, stripes. Whether you want ta see it or not, but ya tried your fuckin' best ta save your Cub. All those Cubs, I can't smell yer mutation on any of 'em so I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna keep trying ta find it." His index claw gently bit under her chin and forced her to look up. "And we WILL find it one day."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"N-No! D-Don't touch me!"

She was having one of those nightmares again. The dispute between her and Logan from the lunch brought those horrifying memories back. That evil face was laughing at her again. Those invisible hands were groping at her body again. She was continuously mumbling unbearable pleas for help while her sweat drenched body struggled to wake up.

"What the hell, Marie?!"

Logan'd heard her muffled screams from the corridor. Her sweet scent of lilies was stenched by a damned nightmare. He hurried to her door and worked the lock with one of his blades. Marie was still fighting the dream. He jumped over and tried to grab her waving hands but just as his fingers wrapped around her struggling wrists, Logan's olden eyes widened in agony and his face turned painfully pale white and veiny. Her draining force was stronger than ever. The wrinkles on his aged skin deepened even more and his vision slowly began blurring. His lips tremblingly whispered.

"M..Ma..ri..e... s..s..to..p..."

Thank God, pain lasted just for a long moment. Marie's eyes snapped open as Logan's quivering voice touched her ears. The vision before her widened her eye sockets.

"Logan! Oh my gawd.." she yanked her hands away and quickly turned off her powers.

"O-Oh gawd, Logan...a-ah'm so sorry.." she covered her mouth with her palms, shaking her head. Tears of guilt burning the inner walls of her eyelids.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-It's okay kid, I'm fine, really.." Logan said panting as his weakened healing kicked in. He tried to touch her arm but she flinched back in horror.

"N-No! Ah'll hurt you.." she hugged her knees tightly. Her voice shaking with fear.

"N-No, you won't." he defiantly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into his arms. His hands enveloped around her. After a weak struggle, Marie buried her face into his wife-beater. The moment reminded them both of their old times.

"A-Ah'm sorry, Logan, ah was-"

"Shhh...don't say anythin' darlin'." he whispered against her temple. His hand gently stroking her hair.

Marie closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh. Her trembling lips brushing against the soft fabric of his grey vest. This cover of warmth and comfort was something Marie'd missed so much in past Eleven years. Her sleepless nights needed this man every time just like the days of school but he was never there.

But finally, this envelope of his strong arms was finally wrapped around her again and she wasn't letting it go. _Ever._

"C'mon," he abruptly shattered the moment by unwrapping his arms and tried to lay her back down on the bed. "Try ta go back ta sleep."

"No!" she almost shouted, a line of sudden panic crossed her face.

She instantly smirked at Logan's narrowed eyes. "I mean, I don't get right back to sleep once I'm awake because of those bad dreams anymore, they often...come back. That's why I stay awake for a while."

Logan gave a confused nod. "Okay. So do ya just sit back or do somethin' else 'to stay awake for a while'?"

"I go for night walks." a small smile touched her lips. "Care to join me tonight?"

Logan gave a weak smile in return. "Sure, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I had a very hard time finishing this chapter because I really suck at writing soft, mushy stuff. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Now REVIEWS peeps, the lady needs a little motivation here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter- 6**

 **Yoohoo peeps, here comes your sixth chap with tons of fluffy goodness we all love in a Rogan. Hope y'all like it ;-}**

 **Once again, THANKS A TON to** **Jiang-sama** **Identityless** **Candyfloss1999** **Fanfiction Fan** **and a wonderful** **guest** **for their fabulous reviews, they really make my day :-}**

 **Identityless:- Today I'm gonna give you everything that's so good for your stomach :p**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Logan looked at Marie with a short smirk. "Do ya always go for the walks alone?"

"Nope." Marie smirked back. "Sometimes Victor—whose sensitive ears always suffer the sleep break because of me—joins me for my little jogs."

Logan chuckled and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Victor, huh? I seriously never thought that man would ever come forward ta help anyone but himself. You've really..changed him a lot."

His tight smile made Marie chuckle softly. "I know where you trying to go with that line sugah, but lemme tell you something, Victor and I, we can be anything but a couple. I know it's too crazy to believe but...when it comes to the big bad Sabertooth, he's always been a support and a friend but a lover? He never tried to be 'that' in my life."

"Why? Ya ain't his type?" Logan sneered.

"Nah," Marie shrugged playfully. "'Cause he knows who my type is."

Logan had to smile sheepishly on that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, let's sit here for a while." Marie cuffed her pant legs and sat on the peaceful shore of the beautiful Moraine Lake. The breeze was gentle and a ripply reflection of the bright full moon was twinkling in the cold water. Marie tossed her head back and let out a soft moan as she soaked her tired feet in the soothing water. Logan smirked and did the same.

The old man ran his eyes around and smirked. "The place hasn't changed a damn bit."

Marie smiled. "Victor knows how to keep axes away from his 'territory'.

"Do ya come here often?"

"After every bad dream." Marie smiled sadly and quickly stole her eyes from Logan's.

"And yer powers? Do ya jerk awake in goddamn drainin' mode every time?" a low growl hidden behind the sarcastic comment.

Marie lowered her face and chuckled again. "Sorry about that. My skin gets...defensive during each one of them." a waggish smile crept onto her lips. "That's why Victor only screams my name from the door to wake me up."

"Ya still have him up there?" another low growl.

"Nope. The virus's done me a great favor about that. Now I can only drain other people's powers, not their thoughts or feelings so I don't have to face their Mini Mes up there in my brain." she grinned widely, tapping her right temple.

"But how's that possible?" Logan's brows drew close. "Because as far as I've seen, the mutants've lost both, their mutations and lives because of the damn virus." the question'd been revolving in Logan's for past thirty minutes.

"Who said I didn't lose my powers, sugah?" Marie pursed her lips. "I was struck by the damn epidemic spread by those mutant-hating bastards and lost all my lent powers as I escaped the Transigen's lab and due to loss of the healing factor I sucked out of you, my slow-aging youth was gone and i came to my real age." she gave a small half-shrug. "But unlike others, the virus left a small gift for me behind, my now restrained draining force. It was stronger but more controlled than ever which means I don't need that suppression collar or band anymore. I can turn it off whenever I want and only suck off mutations, not anyone's thoughts, feelings and nightmares." a contented exhale this time.

Logan gave an understanding nod. He was glad Marie had finally found the complete control over her skin but there was one more question left and he needed to know its answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was yer dream about, kid?" he asked softly, not sure if he was going to get a reply or not."

Marie exhaled sharply and bit the inside of her lower lip. The question she had been running from for the past half an hour was finally biting her in ass. What she could say about this? 'You don't deserve to ask or know anything about my nightmare because _you_ are the one who's responsible for it'? No, she couldn't. But she couldn't hide it from him, either. She couldn't hide it from him even if she wanted to because he is her best friend dammit! They never hid anything from each other. Their pasts, their presents, their happinesses, their _pain_. They shared everything. But what would he think about her after knowing all of that? What if his viewpoint, his feelings, his _everything_ about her changed? Would she be able to live with all that pity or...disparagement in his eyes for her?

"Ya know what, don't." Logan could read the tug of war of emotions in her eyes. Tears of those agonizing reminiscences unconsciously escaped the corners. "Yer face is already tellin' it's something too painful ta recall." he cupped her cheek smiling and wiped the salted pearls away. "And I don't wanna see any more tears in those beautiful eyes of yers."

A wide, warm smile touched Marie's lips. That's why she loved this man. She never needed to reveal her feelings to him. Logan understood them himself.

"Thank you." she whispered softly. A couple of tears escaped her eyes again.

"Like I just said," Logan wiped at the glistening streaks again. "No more tears, kid."

"God Logan," Marie laughed brightly. "I'm Forty freakin' Four now. You need to find a new nickname for me, sugah."

Logan almost blushed this time, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. An old habit of a greybeard."

"Right behind ya, handsome." Marie winked mischievously before pushing her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out something Logan wasn't expecting to see in her hands.

"There you are." she caught his hand and placed the last souvenir of his past life on his palm. "Laura'd kept 'em as the last rememberance of yours. She gave 'em to me last night."

Logan was speechless. He had given up the hope to see these old pieces of metal again since he opened his eyes in this house and found them missing. He kept 'em with him till his last breath, not just as a reminder of his time in military or as an X-Man but also because they once had been around the neck of a girl who was his only light in this pitch-dark world.

The old man swiped his thumb over the shineless rectangular discs with an awkward smile. A tint of strange embarrassment crept into his aged eyes. She knew his little secret now. How was he now going to explain why the hell he engraved her names on the damned tags?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He hesitantly looked back up to her. "Don'tcha wanna know-"

"I already do, sugah." she interrupted him with a beautiful smile. "You don't need to explain anything to me. My names on those tags are enough to tell how much my absence in your life has affected you. I can't change the past but lemme promise you one thing today, I'm never _ever_ going away from you again."

Logan was left speechless again. He just kept staring into her senile eyes until she finished her sentence. A couple of white rings developing around her deep brown irises were indicating towards a great experience of life Marie'd earned in the past one decade. She wasn't that meek, hesitant teenager anymore, she was a matured, confident, fearless woman who knew what was wrong or right in the world and dealt with it wonderfully.

She had become the kind of woman he always wanted in his life.

A small side smile touched the corner of his mouth. He rubbed the tags between his fingers and thumb one last time before his hands reached over and put the ball chain around her neck. It took Marie a long minute to realize what he just did.

"Logan-"

"Shhh.." His index finger silenced her. "That's where they belong, darlin'." he pulled her against his chest with the line and tightened his arm around her. He buried his nose into her silky hair and breathed in her sweet lillies. Marie wrapped her arms around his waist and brushed her lips against the hollow of his throat. A content purr escaped the old feral as Marie placed a feathery kiss on the joint of his neck and shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Logan." she whispered against the spotted skin.

Logan's back arched and he looked up to the starry sky. Till two day ago he was looking for a good reason to die but for the first time in many years he'd found a good reason to live and now no matter what happens, he is not letting this reason go, _ever_.

He looked down and kissed her forehead before resting his head against hers in a 'feline-like' affection. Their noses nuzzling against each other and their lips maintaining that tempting distance. They closed their eyes and inhaled each other's scents deeply.

"I missed you too, darlin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Let's say it all together at the count of 3.**

 **1-2-3...AWWWW! :P**

 **Okaayyy so fluffy time over and now everyone get ready for an action packed chap coming next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter- 7**

 **Hey there guys, first of all, sorry for not being able to update last week because I was busy in finishing an another story of mine but now my hands are totally free to work on this one :D**

 **Once again a big thank you to The Best Guest, Justice League, Identityless, RoganLaura, knobrien21 and WckdMnd72 for their awesome reviews, they're my healing factor lol. **

**So like I promised last time, an action packed chap is waiting for y'all down there so why are you still wasting your time in reading the note? Just go down there, shoo!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, we meet again, Logan."

In the middle of the night, a pair of red high heels advanced toward the ground where the last X-Man of the world was buried two days ago.

The dark silhouette bent down and placed a beautiful bouquet of white orchids on the grave.

"You shouldn't have poked your nose in our matter, old man." the owner of the mysterious voice took her right hand out of the woollen glove and touched the wooden X standing as the tombstone on the grave. She closed her eyes to feel the aura of the lifeless frame under it but strangely enough, she couldn't feel it. Her perfect, arched eyebrows came close in heavy confusion.

She hastily got on one knee and touched the ground. She closed her eyes again to find out if her suspicion was right or not. All the energies coming from deep down there, none of them was Logan's.

The dead man wasn't...

The deep, brown pupils turned murderously black at once. She shot back up and yanked her phone out of the pocket of her coat.

"Graydon, Logan's alive."

 _"W-What?! How'd you-"_

"That's not important at the moment, cancel the mission right now."

 _"U-Uh...b-but Mistress, they've already left for it._

"Urgh!" the red witch snarled on her phone. "Tell them to come back right away!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the view, Bishop?" the anil shape-shifter in black armored suit asked from one of her minions.

Tanner momentarily removed his eyes from his night vision binoculars and spun his head to her leader. "All clear, Queen. There's nobody on the automated gate."

"Nobody is standing outside doesn't mean they are defenseless. I'm sure the gate doesn't open without the recognizable identity."

"So how do we get in?" an another soldier asked.

"Leave that to me." the shape-shifter smirked as she transformed into one of the member of the house, Michio. "Y'all know what to do. Tanner, you and others take behind and," her predatory glare looked back straight. "And I take the front."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's feet suddenly halted as he and Marie approached the mansion and a bunch of unknown smells mixed with the sharp stench of gunpowder hit his nose. He grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her back behind a tree.

"What are you-"

He cut her off with his forefinger. "I can smell some outer scents with guns."

Marie's eyebrows shot up. "Are they from Transigen?" she asked in a whisper.

"I guess so."

"Oh my god," she grabbed her forehead. "They're here for kids."

His jaw got tightened as he thought about Laura. His baby girl was in there and those assholes...

"Call Victor," he growled. "And ask him if everything is alright in there."

Marie nodded and hastily pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello, Victor, i-"

 _"I know."_ Victor whispered on the side. _"I can smell them too."_

Marie looked at Logan nervously. Logan understood that look.

"Where're kids?!"

 _"Don't worry about 'em, they're all safe in the basement."_ A giant relief took over Marie's face.

"Now you know what to do next, Victor." Marie growled. "Don't let 'em get the kids."

 _"No, they won't."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique disguised as the Asian young man slowly opened the door of kids's room and snuck in but to her biggest surprise, none of them was there. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. She looked around but there was no secret door. Just as she walked out-"

"Gawd Michio, you scared me!" another member of the house, Selene growled, rubbing her chest. "By the way what're you doing here? Victor messaged everyone and said Transigen's dogs'd surrounded the house. Let's go and help others."

Michio gave a pretending nod. "Uh-that's why I came here to inform the children about the danger trying to burst in but they're not here. where are they?!"

Serene shook her head confused. "Victor didn't tell you? They're in basement."

An evil glint crept into Mystique's eyes." Oh. I guess he forgot to tell me."

"Okay now forget about that and let's go help 'em all."

"Uhm-you go ahead, I'll come in a minute." she stayed behind and sent the girl ahead.

"Tanner, they're in basement."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You stay here and I take care of those bastards." Logan ordered Marie with a sharp snikt-out. A silent hiss escaped him as streaks of blood trailed down his knuckles.

"What? No!" Marie protested as she saw the trails of blood trickling down his knuckles. "I'm coming with you Logan!"

"Hell no! Yer stayin' here."

"Please Logan, you know I can take care of mysel-"

"No!" Logan almost snarled this time. "I've lost you once, won't let that happen again! Stay here and keep yer eyes open." Marie gave a helpless nod and did as he said.

Hiding behind the shadows of trees and sniffing their enemies in the air, Logan approached a soldier trying to sneak into the mansion from behind and slashed his throat. The Other two hiding nearby rushed at him from behind but before they could even touch him, the old feral swung his arms back and buried his shineless but still razor-sharp blades into their stomachs. An fourth soldier tried to shoot him from behind but Whoa! A solid kick from behind hit his neck and sent him to La La Land. Logan looked at Marie dumbfounded.

She smirked. "I told you I could take care of myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor hid behind the corner and lengthened his claws to their full extent, running his senses all around to trace his enemies in the air. One of them, a familiar one, _a very familiar one_ , it's coming towards him. Close, very close...

Victor bared his canines as he spun to pounce at the attacker and lifted him up into the air.

"What the heck, Mr. Creed?!" Selene squirmed as Victor's claws tightened around her neck. "It's me!"

Victor smirked and bored his eyes into hers, his claws dug deeper into the skin to draw blood. "Ya can fool anyone but me, _Mystique_."

Suddenly, Selene stopped dangling and smirked evilly. "Glad to see that you still remember me, Creed." With the end of her sentence, the damned shape-shifter transformed into her original anil, scaly form and threw a solid dropkick to Creed's chest. She gracefully landed on the ground while Victor tasted the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"T-They're here for taking us back!" one of the panick-striken kids whispered. The pitch-dark basement doubled their fear and agitation.

"No, they can't!" Rictor tried to calm his friends down. "Logan, Mr. Creed and Miss D'Ancanto, they're all out there to protect us."

"But they have an army." a small kid, who was mostly very quiet all the time spoke abruptly. "And don't forget..that they have X-01."

"Oh just calm down you-" Rictor's whispered snarl was cut off by the sound of footsteps above their heads.

"Shhh.." Laura signaled her friends to keep quiet as her claws snikted out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, Marie! Are you guys okay?!" Selene surged forward and closed the door behind the old couple. The dead bodies of four attackers lying in the corner.

"We're fine." Logan said panting. "Where is Victor?"

"Maybe in the living room and-"

"Are you guys okay?" Michio asked as he surged down the stairs gasping.

Selene's eyes drew close at once. "You were up there? B-But I just saw you in the corridor."

"What are you talking about?" Michio shook his head. "I was in the room, taking shower until I got Victor's message.

And then suddenly, a familiar _hostile_ scent hit Logan's nostrils. His jaw got tensed at once.

"Mystique."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a very long time, isn't it, Creed?" Mystique smirked down at the old frienemy.

"Yeah, it is." Victor growled at he shot back to his feet and extended his claws again. "The last time I remember, you were still you and fightin' fer the mutant rights unlike now when yer nothin' but a goddamn pet of that human bastard of ours, Raven."

"Don't call me by that name again!" the anil shape-shifter snarled before pulling out his gun and fired at him but Victor dodged at right time. Sabertooth jumped out with a stormy change of eyes and lunged at the Metamorph on all fours. both hit the ground with a loud thud. Sabertooth's arms pinned her wrist to the ground.

"What happened to ya, Raven?" he snarled down at her. "yer not the woman I used ta know!"

"I'm not 'Raven' or 'Mystique' anymore, I'm X-01!" she snarled and pulled her knees up and kicked the giant feral off her chest. She picked up her gun and shot at him. The bullet hit Sabertooth's shoulder and shockingly enough, the damn hole didn't heal this time. He glared at her with a hiss.

"What?" she simpered again. "Did you think me and my men'd come here with normal weaponry?" she pointed the gun at Sabertooth again but he dodged the shot successfully this time and ran at her. BANG! BANG! BANG! she kept firing at him until she ran out of ammunition. One last leap in the air and Victor tried to seize her but she jumped aside. She shot back up and jumped onto his back. She trapped his neck in a smothering hold.

"Get ready to die." she snarled as she pulled out her knife.

"Not so easy, bitch!" Sabertooth snarled back as he turned over and unwrapped her arms vigorously before turning and pulling her under him. He pinned her down again. She tried to kick him off again but Sabertooth straddled her thighs and held her arms above her head in a solid grip. His other clawed hand grabbed her throat and dug its pointed claws into the blue skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, finish it!" she hissed.

"Don't even think I won't, frail." Sabertooth bared his canines at the wriggling shape-shifter and dug his claws deep, causing her to cough.

Oh the other hand-

"Forget it, bub." Logan's claws went straight through the abdomen of another buttboy of Mystique who was standing at door and about to shoot Victor down.

"Game over, blue witch." Marie stormed in after Logan and signaled Creed that everything was under control. Creed nodded and turned his attention back to his little 'prey' under him.

"Now, what should I do ta our little blue lizard? Should I slit that pretty slender throat right now or-" Victor's sentence was interrupted by an unexpected call.

 _"X-01, abort the mission right now and come back."_ Graydon snarled on the wireless. Before Mystique could say anything, Victor shut her mouth with his palm and pulled out the device.

"Sorry son, momma can't talk right now, she's a little busy under me." Victor's smirking reply was enough to send Graydon into fit of rage.

Graydon? His crazy, human nephew is running the Transigen? The damned revelation blew Logan's mind.

 _"Creed?! I won't fuckin'-"_ Victor smashed the device in his palm and glared down at the hissing metamorph again. He raised his clawed hand to finish it once and for all but-

"Hold your claws right there, Creed!" A stiff order from a familiar face roared from behind. They all turned to it.

"The attacker's trespassed on SHIELD's premises. She's now under our custody." Fury entered the room with his assistant Maria Hill.

"SHIELD's premises?!" another shock of the night for Logan.

"Yes. Ours." the bald, one-eyed man turned to his old friend. "By the way, glad to see you back, my friend." A genuine smile on his face.

"Are you kiddin' me, one eye?!" Creed roared loudly. "The bitch was here ta get the Cubs back ta her boss and-"

"But I knew y'all wouldn't let that happen." A short smirk from the director of SHIELD. "But now she's under our thumb and we need her alive to find out the dirty, little plans of Transigen behind that building."

"Nick is right, Victor." Marie agreed. "Now she's gonna reveal what else Transigen's hidin' behind those walls.

Mystique barked out a laugh. "Do whatever you can but I will nev-" a solid punch to the left cheek cut her snarl off. The trio looked at Creed baffled.

"What?" Creed shrugged. "You said alive, not barking."

Logan shook his head and turned to Marie. "Where're the kids?"

"We're here." they all turned to Rictor's bunch and Daddy's little girl had a couple of little surprises for them all, the severed heads of two henchmen of Mystique.

"Holy fu-" Selene slapped her palm over Michio's mouth.

Logan smirked. "Those were my words when she did it first time."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I really wanted to keep Logan's fight scene a bit longer but I cannot ignore the fact he's still a weak, old man with rusted adamantium frame but don't worry, I'll do something about that soon ;-}**

 **Next Week- Back to fluffy goodness lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter- 8**

 **I forget to do it in the first chapter every time-**

 **Disclaimer- Do not own anything. All the characters belong to Marvel and Fox. I'm just doing what they should've done in the movie.**

 **Heya guys, I'm back with another fluffy update with a little plot. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Once again, a big thank you to** **Jiang-sama** **knobrien21** **Gloria** **and** **Harley Quinn** **for their awesome reviews, keep'em coming! :D**

 **WckdMnd72- Oh don't worry, Rogue's gonna kick alotta a$$es in the next fight and I'll try to write a bit longer chapters from now on :-}**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I really didn't know that old man was alive, M-Mistress." Graydon stammered before the pissed off owner of the Transigen whose brain was now mulling over the biggest shock she'd gotten today.

She finally lifted her eyes and glared at her pawn. "You don't get it, Graydon. He being with our enemies is a bigger threat than him being alive."

"I still can't believe that little damn herd killed an entire team of our best commandos and captured our best experiment alive!" he snarled out his frustration. "What If they made her spit out our plans?

The redheaded woman gave a short smirk before leaning forward and spinning the small paperweight lying in front of her. "I'm sure X-01 will not open her mouth at any cost and escape their little cave as she gets a chance." her eyes fixed on the twirling stone. "All I'm worried about is those kids are still not under my thumb."

"Then we should sent another-"

"No!" she snapped and thumped the desk with her hands, causing the stone to stop spinning. "No more hastiness. Creed and that _Rogue_ 's kept their little drove off our radar very successfully so far, but now we know where they are. We just need to know their limitations, their weaknesses, let them enjoy this little victory and think they are one step ahead of us until we grab the right moment and put their little world on FIRE!" Her eyes turned soullessly black with her roar.

"But how are we going to do that?"

A murderous smile on her lips. "Leave that to me and..a little pawn of mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's the hole now, big boy?" Marie asked waggishly as she and Logan walked into their little hospital.

"I've pulled out the bullet and stitched up the wound but of course, without any sedatives." Michio said as he made the final stitch on the other side of Creed's shoulder and cut the thread with his scissors.

"And it hurts like a motherfucker." Victor's whine made the trio chuckle softly. His scowl killed Michio's grin.

"U-Uhm I think I should go now." he walked out of the room quietly.

"So," Logan pushed his hands into his pockets and turned to Marie. "Care ta tell me about the man behind Transigen and SHIELD's involvement in all of this?"

Marie let out a deep sigh and looked at Creed. Now's time to tell the truth.

"Ya heard it right out there. Graydon is the man behind that goddamn clone making company."

"That mutant hatin' idiot first wiped the entire mutant population off the map with his fuckin' Legacy Virus and is now creatin' his own mutant army like yer daughter and her friends." Victor hissed.

"And nobody's tryin' ta stop him?"

"Who would stop him?" Marie shrugged. "He has government's hand over his head and not just States, the entire 'human' world is trying to get rid of our kind."

"Then why is Canada bein' so generous enough to let us stay here and how are Nick and his men involved in all of this? As far as I remember, he's Uncle Sam's biggest asslicker." Marie gave herself a facepalm while Creed just laughed loudly.

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Logan," the old lady shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "We don't curse around kids."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's bein' even worse than Chuck about it." Logan muttered under his breath and then cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll..remember it from now on. So where were we?"

"Oh yes, Nick," Marie came back to the topic. "He's been a great help since Victor and I escaped that lab. He came to us and told us how the virus killed some of his best mutant soldiers and friends. He also told us that there were many other mutants like Victor and me who survived the epidemic and Transigen was now after them. He said he was ready to help them all by going against the government's orders under the table and we both decided to help him save all those people from going under Transigen's knives."

"And that's what we've been doin' for past Eleven years." Victor added. "Yer in the middle of a war, Jimmy. A war that's been going on between the mutants and a bunch of damn humans who can't digest the revolution of their own kind. We find the survivors and send them and their families inta hiding under SHIELD's protection before Transigen can get its hands on 'em and the people whose families've been destroyed by those assholes, live here with us."

"Like me." A bright voice said from the door. A young man walked in with a wide smile and walked over to the trio.

"Brian, Brian Wilson." he shook Logan's hand.

"Logan, this is Brian, our personal technical expert. All the security and letest weaponry stuff, all credit goes to him." Marie smiled. "He's the one who's kept us off Transigen's radar for the past so many years."

"And what's your mutation?"

"Well," the young man gave a short smile. "I'm resistant to any kinda telepathy in the world but of course, it's not that powerful anymore so now my little toys do that for me and this place. They create an 'invisible' protective layer around this house and make it telepathy proof. By the way," he turned to Victor. "How's your injury now, Mr. Creed?"

"Johnson's sewed it up. He said it was gonna take some days ta heal." the giant feral hissed.

"I told you they were working on those healing factor killing bullets."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Healing factor killing bullets?" Logan's brows shot up.

"Yes. Those damn bullets were the actual reason why I had to go out to gather some information about 'em. They're using an ancient Katana named Muramasa Sword's iron to coat their bullets. This pristine Japanese iron is resistant to-"

"Any healing factor of the world." Logan and Victor said together and looked at each other in shock.

"You guys know that already?" a clear shock written on Marie and Brian's faces.

"Yes. We both have quite a history over that sword." Logan smirked.

"But that story is fer some other time." Victor growled. "I need some fuc-" another sharp glare from Marie. "Freakin' rest right now. Hope Fury and his butt boys've taken that blue bitch with him by now."

"Actually..." Marie looked at Logan nervously. "That's why Logan and I had to come here, Victor. Nick wants us to keep Mystique under our surveillance for the next few weeks."

"What the hell-"

"He said it was nessasary." Logan added. "The governments of both countries are going to go on high alert after the arrest of the most wanted mutant criminal and the whole mess is going to reveal our and SHIELD's involvement in all of this."

"Okay, fine!" Creed snarled with an infuriated roll of eyes. "You can keep the bitch in your vigilance but if she tried ta escape, she's dead. By the way did you guys check for one of those damn trackin' toys behind her head?"

Brian shook his head. "Unlike kids, I couldn't find one on her but I'm runnin' a scan on her tomorrow to see if she has any under her skin."

"Whatever." the taller feral grumbled. "I just want the damn lizard outta my ground as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With another flip of her hair, Marie walked into the kitchen and pulled the pan off the hanger. Today she had something special to make in her mind. She opened the fridge and pulled a sealed chunk of Black River cheddar cheese out of the freezer. It's been a long time since she made Casserole with Sausage Patties for herself but today it was for Logan. She needed to read the expiry date but forgot her specs in her room.

Suddenly the packet was snatched from her. "Still a month away." Laura said dryly as she gave the packet back to her after reading it and picked up the cereal box from the counter.

"Well, morning, Laura." Marie greeted the grumpy teenager with an awkward smile. Laura just grunted in response as she opened the fridge for milk. She grabbed her favorite chair while Marie got to work. After a while, the little girl lifted her eyes as the sharp smell of sausage and cheese filled her nostrils.

"Is that Casserole with Sausage Patties?" she asked softly.

Marie looked up and smiled. "You like it?"

"No." another dry response. "But daddy does. He once ordered it in a restaurant and spat out the first bite as he put it in his mouth, grumbling that it was a tray full of horseshit compared to what a Southern friend of his made."

A bright smile played on Marie's lips. "Well, looks like he was talking about me." Laura grunted again and turned her attention back to her breakfast.

"Morning, guys." Selene 'zombie-walked' in with a loud yawn.

"Morning, sweetheart." Marie smiled, wiping her hands with kitchen towel. "You're just right on time, the breakfast is almost ready but we're out of gas again, thanks to our forgetful Michio and I still need my coffee." she wiggled her empty coffee mug.

"Gawd Rogue, why the heck don't you buy one of those electric coffee makers?" Selene laughed and seized the small, age-old kettle from the old woman. She placed the kettle on her palm. With a simple blink of her eyes, her palm turned red-hot and started boiling the water.

"Because some things taste good when they're prepared the good, old fashioned way." Marie grinned. "By the way I'm going to call everyone for the breakfast now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey morning there, sugah, the breakfast is-" Marie's words caught in her throat as her eyes met her teenage crush's wet naked front wrapped in a petty towel. Her nervous and blushing eyes roamed all over it in once. The old age'd definitely left some nasty effects on his now lean and spotty frame but damn, he was still beautiful in her eyes.

"Uhm.." she hastily lowered her eyes and cleared her throat. "S-Sorry, I should've knocked. By the way the breakfast is ready." she promptly spun for the door but Logan grabbed her wrist.

Logan had to smirk on the redness of her cheeks. Seeing him in a towel still could make her blush like a teenaged girl was something to be proud of but it wasn't about that right now.

"Sorry about the last night, Marie."

Marie's brows came close. She turned her face to him. "What are you-"

"I thought ya wouldn't be able ta take care of yourself in the battlefield but I was wrong. I forgot ya'd been one of the best X-Men the world'd ever seen."

Marie blushed at the wonderful admiration again. "It's okay, Logan. You were just being a protective friend."

Logan's eyebrows suddenly drew close and a blend of emotions crossed his face. "That was more than bein' just a protective friend, darlin'."

Marie had to gulp hard to stop shuddering at his words. He had no idea what that husky tone still did to her. She searched his eyes. Those deep brown pupils, There was something intense in them this time, something that'd grown stronger after last night and was now thrashing around in there to come out.

Her lips trembled. "Logan-"

Suddenly he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before she could understand anything, she found herself stuck to his damp chest and him grinning down at her.

The old woman couldn't believe what the heck just happened.

 _Is it really happening?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her heart was pounding in her ears. "P-Please Logan..."

He took his lips close to ears. "Please what?" the warm, throaty whisper was enough to make her melt in his arms.

Her shaking hands unsuccessfully tried to break the hold around her waist. "P-Please, if someone sees-"

"Answer a question of mine." he whispered against her cheek. His lips dragging a soft trail of kisses along her jaw. "Why are ya still alone?"

Her eyes'd rolled closed. Her body was on fire. She had no idea how she was even being able to form words. "W-What do you mean?"

He smirked against the corner of her mouth. "Ya know what I mean, darlin'."

She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes to looked at him. A damned tantalising distance dancing between their lips. "You know the answer already."

That shivering whisper was all it took. He took her mouth with his and began devouring her lips with everything he had. Marie, who now had no control over anything that was happening to her body, just extended her trembling hands and wrapped them around him. She'd dreamt of it, every single night, it was finally and _really_ happening and she needed to feel every damned second of it.

On the other hand, it's been the first time in the past Eleven years when Logan was feeling a woman so close to himself and not just any woman, the woman of his dreams. He couldn't wait any more, he needed to have her now...

One of his hand tightened around her while the other involuntarily reached up to grab her clothed breast. A surprised whimper jumped out of her mouth. His soft touches had unconsciously become grips and gropes which for some very stupid reason, scared her. It reminded her of that horrific night when...

Her sweet, aroused scent of Lilies got filled with fear and distress as the dreadful memories of that night flashed before her eyes again. Logan's grabbling hands reminded her of _those_ hands. She was losing control. She needed to run, she needed to get away from him or her skin would...

"A-Ah can't!" she suddenly pushed him away with a loud roar and shook her head panting.

Logan's eyebrows shot up at her reaction. Everything was going so good until a second ago but now? He advanced towards her. "M-Marie.."

"Please Logan.." she took another scared step behind and shook her head again. A strange helplessness in her glistening eyes. "A-Ah'm really sorry but..ah just can't." she hurried out of the room without giving any clear explanation on her freak-out, leaving a baffled and painfully hard Logan behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Awww my poor Logan, his first ever attempt of expressing his feelings to Marie went south horribly but don't worry, I'll fix everything soon, I promise ;-}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter- 9**

 **Hey there friends, here's your Nineth chapter full of alotta damage control fluff, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Thanks to** **Jiang-sama** **Identityless** **and** **Justice League** **for their fabulous reviews and** **Jiang-sama** **: Well the sword** **is actually related to X-comics. There are actually two** **Japanese Muramasa Katanas in the comics that can kill any healing factor of the world and here we're presuming Logan got one of them as a gift from Mariko in the end of WOLVERINE movie. (the scene where Yukio gives him a case of Wolverine's mask and suit) and hey, I don't know if anyone noticed or not, but you can see a Katana hanging on the wall of Logan's house in the background in LOGAN movie so hope y'all got the angle ;-}**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you didn't even want to see my face after last night." Mystique lifted her eyes and gave a vicious side-smirk to the giant feral standing on the flung open door.

"I still don't. But I have some questions only ya can answer." the giant feral walked over to her chair her hands were strapped to and glared down at her.

He suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the back of her hair to pull her neck back down. A sharp hiss jumped out of her mouth, her wrists struggling against the metal straps.

"Why, why did ya run away from me after the Weapon-X Program and why the fuck didn't ya tell me ya were pregnant with my CUB?!" he roared down at her.

The anil shape-shifter smirked again. "Does it matter now, Creed?"

"IT DOES!" he roared again. "Because I'm the fuckin' reason why that damn human bastard hates mutants so much that he wants to wipe our kind off this fuckin' planet and YOU are helpin' him in that."

"YES I AM!" she roared back. "Because he's the one who saved me from dying a pathetic death from that damn virus! This body," she ran her disgustful eyes all over her indigo, scaly frame. "It was putrefying, rotting when he found me. He replaced it with a new enhanced one that had a Class Five healing like yours. He made me better, stronger and if in return he wants me to help him finish those now useless mutants, then what's wrong in it?"

Victor shook his head in disbelief. "Ya were right, bitch. Yer not that Mystique or Raven anymore. You're just a goddamn pet of that human mistake of mine because the Mystique and Raven I knew would never do something like that ta her own kind."

The smalty metamorph let out a loud laugh. "Aww my poor 'Tooth, the look on your face says my old self was something you really gave a shit about but as far as I remember," her predatorily yellow glare bored into his eyes with a nasty smirk as she transformed into her naked Raven form. "I was nothing more than a goddamn handy fuck to you, wasn't I?"

The colossal feral's eyes broadened in shock, disgust and a barest hint of arousal at this shameless bluntness of the blue shape-shifter and stormed out of the cell or nobody would be able to save her from Sabertooth's claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why Marie, why the hell did you do that?"

Marie kept asking herself the same question until she reached her room. She stormed in and shut the door behind her. She rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. She needed to let those tears stream down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that Logan'd kissed her.

Her own Logan..

heHe kissed her and then...

And then her freak-out had to fuck everything up, her fear had to fuck everything up. She touched her trembling lips and tried to recall that beautiful, knee-weakening kiss in her Logan's arms. Isn't that what she always wanted? But what did she do in return? She just crushed his feelings under her foot and walked out on him!

"I'm sorry, Logan..." she whispered her guilt to herself. She needed to see him, apologize to him and tell him why she did that but what would she say? How would she tell him what happened to her last time when a man was this close to her and how would she say...she was now afraid of every man's touch?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are ya doin' here?"

A startled growl jumped out of Creed's mouth as he saw his little brother's pint-sized killing machine sprawled out on HIS couch.

Laura momentarily drifted her attention to the door to glare at her uncle and then came back to one of her all time favourite songs, _Cheap Thrills_ on the TV.

Creed rolled his eyes at his mute niece's deadpan attitude and walked in. He strolled over to the couch and flopped down onto the opposite couch. She finally sat up with a growl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the little feral girl asked softly, her eyes still fixed on the wide screen.

"What?" Creed arched an eyebrow.

Laura turned her eyes to him. "X-01, is she your girlfriend?"

"What the hell..?!" Creed growled loudly. "What are ya-"

"I saw you stomp out of cell in the morning. You had a face of a heart-broken boyfriend and-"

"Listen, Cub," Victor pointed an angry forefinger at his 'Once-In-A-Day-Talking' niece. "Ya don't need ta poke yer tiny nose into everyone's matters and next time ya come here, if should be only about yer daddy and Rogue."

"That's my second reason to be here." another dry reply. "You said Daddy and Marie would be happy if they were together but he only gets hurt wherever he talks to her and I don't like her for that."

"Well Cub, your father is the biggest dumbass jerk I've ever seen." A murderous stink eye from daddy's little girl. "And Marie, let's just say the frail has been through a lot in past few years. They both have some big issues they need some time to sort out together. Give'em a few days, if things didn't change, I'd get into the mess myself."

Laura gave a dry nod and turned her eyes back to the song. Victor's eyes followed hers but damn, his ears stood up as they caught _'U worth mor dan diamond, mor dan gold.'_

Now it was Creed's turn to give a stink eye. "What the hell is that?"

Laura's lips finally twitched into a fine line Creed could only call a smile.

"That's Sean Paul."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's my Molson." a low growl from behind destroyed Logan's soothing quietness.

"Needed something ta make myself believe that I'm back ta Canada." A growly chuckle followed the large gulp. Victor walked over to his brother and folded his arms on his chest.

"So, what's goin' between you love birds, Jimmy?" his eyes gazing straight, enjoying the orange sunset.

Logan sighed and took in another swig. "She said somethin' ta ya?"

"Nah, my nose did that fer me when she hurried out of yer room a week ago. I just need to know what went wrong with yer goddamn make out session."

The smaller feral shook his head with a helpless shrug. He couldn't believe he was actually going to share his goddamn love life with his 'who-gives-a-shit-about-frails?' brother. "I-I don't know, everything was goin' good until-"

"Ya got grabby and she got jumpy." Creed muttered into next swallow.

Logan's brows frowned at once. "How the hell did ya-"

"A long story, Jimmy boy. A story ya better hear from yer frail's mouth." Victor let another sharp guaff burn his throat before turning to his brother. "I can give just one advice I know ya'll be fuckin' sarcastic about but ya gotta swallow it down. Go gentle on her next time."

A short smirk tugged at Logan's lips. "Says the guy who used ta fuck girls ta death in the past."

"Knew you'd be sarcastic about it." Creed downed half of his beer in one gulp and scowled at his brother. "But trust me brother, that's the only way ya can get laid with your precious Marie."

Logan momentarily thought about whatever his brother just said. Maybe he was right. He'd really got a little 'grabby' with Marie that day.

He nodded his head in the next swig. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

Victor gave a side smirk. "Ya'd better."

Logan leaned against the wall behind him with crossed arms and smirked back. "Tell me somethin' bub, ya and Marie've been really...close in past eleven years. Marie said ya never tried ta be more than a friend or support in her life this whole time, but I don't believe that shit. So I ask YOU, have ya ever-"

"What? Tried to get her under me? Of course I have." the massive feral flashed a wide, canined grin that tightened Logan's jaw instantly. Creed laughed at his reaction.

"Oh c'mon Jimmy boy, she might be over forty but she's still a hot ass anyone would wanna lay his hands on but damn my luck, every single time when I tried ta go near her, she just smelled like you ta me and your stench is the last thing I wanna smell on a frail I wanna fuck."

"Hold on a sec," Logan gave his signature eyebrow raise. "She smells like...me ta ya?"

Creed downed the whole bottle and threw it into the dustbin. "Yup. Every single fuckin' time. It's a shitty mix of her fresh lilies and yer musky stench."

"But how's that possible? I never smelled myself on her."

"Of course ya haven't, because yer an idiot." the elder brother growled.

"Watch it, Creed." the younger brother growled back.

"What else am I supposed to call ya, Jimmy. Of course ya can't smell yourself on her because every time she's with ya, ya think your touch's left yer stench on her but believe me brother, I've smelled you on her each and every single day for the past eleven years. I don't know how it happens but that instinctively makes her _yours_."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Marie, avoiding time over, you have to face it."

Marie let our a deep breath as her hand nervously advanced to knock at Logan's door but before she could do so, Logan opened the door himself.

"Uh-hey," she smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." Logan smiled back and invited her in. "C'mon in."

She slowly walked in. Logan picked up his shirt from on the chair before turning around. "Please have a seat."

Marie released a sharp breath and lifted her eyes to face him. "I'm sorry, Logan."

Logan's expression didn't change a bit. "For what?"

Her fingers nervously playing with one another. "For whatever happened that-"

Logan cut her off swiftly. "If anyone should be sorry about that morning, it should be me, darlin', not you."

Marie's brows frowned to herself a little. "What are you-"

"Isn't that obvious? It was me who suddenly got all... _grabby_ at you when ya weren't ready for that" Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should've sensed you weren't enjoying any of that shit and-"

"Hold on a second, Logan," Marie sounded mildly offended. "Who said I wasn't...enjoying any of that? I _was_." she had to blush this time. "But then It was just..." that helpless look took over her face again. She lowered her head to hide that pained expression from the man before her.

"Marie, darlin'..." Logan surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Marie buried her crying face into his chest. "Ya shouldn't be wastin' your tears for that morning. It was all my hastiness. I should've seen you weren't feelin' comfortable but I was just-"

"They were three." Marie whispered against his heart. She'd decided. Logan needed to know what exactly happened that night.

Logan looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

She pulled off and wiped her tears away. "No more excuses, no more confusions. Now's the time to tell you the _truth_ , Logan."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next week- Truth time, people!**

 **And one more thing, I love Sean Paul :P!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter- 10**

 **Okay guys, this is the longest and most difficult chapter I've written so far and I'm sure some of you are going to find it a little bit 'offending' in the second segment of it. Well, I need to make something clear here, Jean is the baddest bitch of the planet in my fic who hates Marie more than anything in this world so when Transigen captured her, she told her men to do some very nasty things to Marie that was out of her pure jealousy and hatred against her.**

 **Once again, a big thank you one Oreo cookie to** **Jiang-sama** **Identityless** **WckdMnd72** **Ariana** **and a wonderful** **guest** **for their awesome reviews, reading them makes my day :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are y'all doing here?" Mystique's dark blue eyebrows drew close. The bunch of children she was sent after a week ago was standing before her with crossed arms.

Rictor stepped forward. "We've come here to make you understand that away from that life full of violence and bloodshed, you can also have a new, peaceful life here, with all of us, X-01."

The blue metamorph laughed sinisterly. "This 'new' life of yours is nothing...but a big lie, kid." she glared at all of them. "And you're all nothing but the company's property."

"We are nobody's property!" it was Laura's snarl this time. "We are also living beings and we also have a right to choose the life we want to live and you, Transigen or this whole mutant hating world, NOBODY can stop us from choosing it." Laura said firmly and spun for the door. Her friends followed her out, leaving the blue shape-shifter to contemplate whatever the little girl just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a great party." A small smile touched Marie's lips as she drowned into the ocean of memories.

"I had to throw it fer ya." Logan gave a short smile of his own. "As far as I remember, ya were sad over your daddy's call he'd told you to never call them again in because your goddamn family didn't want to keep any relation to a mutant. I wanted ta cheer ya up and what could be better than your favorite club for that, right?"

"Yeah," Marie laughed softly. "And the party was really nice. My mood was back to normal and I was actually enjoying it until...I saw you kiss Jean in a dark corner." that bitter memory flashbacked before Marie's mind again.

"I was a real jerk those days." Logan rubbed a hand down his face with a deep sigh.

"Yep, you were." Marie gave a faded smirk. "But more than that, It was just my childish over-reaction that forced me to forget the damn party and stomp out of the club in anger."

Logan held Marie's shoulders and cupped her face. "Trust me darlin', I really wanted to come after you." Logan had a sorry tone. "But Jean, she just...I shouldn't have listened ta her that night."

"You can't change the past, Logan." Marie whispered softly, tears forming in her big brown eyes again.

Logan bored his eyes into hers. "What happened that night, Marie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie sighed again and got back up before walking over to Logan's half-open window. "I stormed out of the club and took the narrow street that went straight to our school. I just wanted to go back to my room and cry, but as I reached the other end of the street, a white van with Transigen's sticker on the door stopped before me and three masked men covered in black jumped out of it. They all pounced at me and one of them clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream. My skin couldn't do anything against their gloved hands. They injected something into my neck that instantly sent me into unconsciousness."

"What?!" Logan shot up, a heavy shock in his eyes. "And school's CCTVs didn't catch any of that?!"

"That I don't know, but when I came round, I found myself all alone in a small, white cell. I tried to use Magneto's powers on the lock but the door didn't open. I screamed, cried, banged at it for hours, but nobody came to save me. And finally when the door opened, the same three masked men stepped in. I got really scared when I saw them take off their pants. I tried to activate my skin but for some fucking reason, I couldn't and they all..."

Marie abruptly choked up as the horrific memory flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes and let the streams of tears run down her cheeks. Logan rushed and locked his arms around his Marie. He couldn't believe it. Marie, _his_ Marie, she's been through all of this years ago and he didn't know a shit about it? And those mutant hating fuckers, they put their fucking hands on his woman?! His blades were now itching to rip each and every single fucking one of them to fucking shreds.

His hands gently rubbed her back while he buried his nose into her hair. "Shhh...Say no more, darlin', you don't need to-"

"Ah do, Logan." Marie let out a weak sob against Logan's covered chest. "This is the pain ah have kept locked inside meh for years. Ah need to pull it out tonight." Logan gave a constrained nod and brought them both to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"When ah woke up next day, ah found myself strapped to a experiment table." Marie rested her head on Logan's shoulder as he leaned back against the headboard and wrapped an arm around her. "Those assholes, they'd violated meh to break my hymen on the order of their boss, Zander Rice. They knew that my borrowed healing would take care of all the damage when their healing factor neutralizing drug wore off. Ah was now ready to be used for their fucking breeding program. Ah don't know what male DNA they used to impregnate meh but ah was in my labor at the end of my third month."

Marie muffled another sniffle against his shirt. "T-They didn't even let meh see my baby's face, didn't even let meh know...if it was a boy or girl. They just snatched it away from meh and threw meh back into that fucking cell. Ah kept screaming and crying against the door but nobody heard my pleas. Ah eventually passed out but this time ah woke up to the sound of some heavy footsteps, ah recognized the tall man towering over meh. It was Victor. He was also caught for the damn breeding program. He was planning to escape that night and only God knows what forced him to break the lock of my door, too. He extended his hand and ah took it. We both escaped the damn lab together. He helped meh reach the mansion but when ah got there, ah saw-"

"Your fuckin' funeral." Logan growled to himself. "Trust me baby, I still haven't forgiven myself ta let that shit happen."

"Like ah just said sugah, yah can't change the past so there's no need to beat yourself up over it now. After hearing the damn declaration of my death in the mansion, I decided to come back to Victor and start a new life. This shelter house, helping all those survivors, my war against that fucking mutant hating organization, that's what has been my _new_ life for past eleven years." she said softly, wiping off her tears.

She abruptly raised her head from his shoulder and unwrapped his arm. Logan's eyes narrowed as Marie hastily climbed out of the bed and tried to hurry out of his room but-

"W-Wait, where are ya goin', darlin'?"

She halted with a sigh and looked at Logan over her shoulder. "Now you know the truth, Logan so please, let it be over right here."

Logan also shot out the bed, a confused look on his face. "What are ya talkin' about, Marie?"

She turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "The time's changed, Logan. I'm not that sweet, simple, _happy_ Marie anymore. These past few years've turned me into a totally different woman who's fighting a battle against a fucking population of those mutant-hating humans and after fighting that battle every day, when I go to my room, I like to sleep alone because now I hate a man's touch on my body without my permission. THAT touch disgusts me, scares me, reminds me of the night when those bastards..." a couple of tears formed in her eyes again. "And it's not just about that, Logan. You have Laura now. She's a wonderful child. She needs you more than I do and who knows, one day you might find her...mother, too and I want-"

"Ya want what?" Logan growled sternly. now it is his turn to speak his mind. "Ya said everything ya wanted ta say and now it's my turn." he stepped forward and crossed his arms. "What do ya think? Yer the only one who's a totally different person now? Yer the only one who's been through a lot in last eleven years? Well let me tell you something darlin', I've seen my friends and everybody I remembered in this life die right before my eyes! And the old man, who gave me a shelter and a bunch of people I could call a fuckin' family, he died a pathetic death in my fuckin' arms and I couldn't do anything to save him! Strictly speaking, for the last eleven fuckin' years I've lost something every day and all that loss has fucking CHANGED ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

His outburst caused Marie to flinch a little. He sensed it and let out a deep breath to calm himself down. He walked to her. "I can understand that night's changed your point of view about a man's touch on your body but darlin', is that what our relationship all about? only fuck? I don't know about you but I never saw it that way or I would've taken advantage of you in that trailer years ago."

Logan cupped her cheeks again and wiped the drying streaks of tears away with his thumbs. "We're both on the last stage of our lives Marie, how much time do we have? Maybe just twenty or thirty years. All I now want from you is _you,_ not sex. And yes, as far as it's about Laura, she's best thing I've gotten in the last one decade but I don't want to lose either of you. And what did ya say about her mother? I might find her someday and... Look I don't know who she is or where she is, but believe it baby, she or any other woman out there, nobody can never replace _you_ in my life."

That was all Marie needed to hear. His words melted the facade of being afraid of his touch. She just threw her arms around Logan's neck and hugged him tightly. Logan also wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her hair and she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. They wanted to get lost in each other. All the doubts, all the confusions, everything's been washed away in this clear talk and now they're together.

Forever.

"By the way," Marie pulled off with a playful frown. "Ya still didn't tell me why ya kissed Jean that night."

"Actually...I was jealous, darlin'. That Iceboy was hovering over ya for a chance and I needed to take my mind off him or my claws would pin him to the wall so I just grabbed Jean for a good distraction."

"Instead of kissing me in front of everyone and proving who I belonged to?" this one was a solid growl.

Logan gave a helpless shrug. "We both know I've never deserved you, baby. Yer the most beautiful, smart and powerful woman I've ever met and I'm...I'm just a goddamn junkyard. I just wanted ya ta make a better choice in life."

"Screw the better choice, why couldn't you ever see it's you who's always been my only choice, you knucklehead!" Marie slapped Logan's chest before hugging him again. "And don't you ever try to go away from me again."

Logan kissed her temple. "I never will, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's sleep broke as he heard Laura's footsteps coming towards his room. He hastily climbed out of the bed and opened the door before she could knock.

"Laura?" He stroked her hair and smiled down at her. "What happened, kid?"

"I had a bad dream." she said, rubbing her still sleepy eyes. "Can I sleep in your room tonight, daddy?"

"Uhm.." Logan scratched his head. "Sorry kid, but I-"

Unhearing her daddy's lame excuse, Laura walked in and found Rogue sleeping on her daddy's bed. Logan gave himself a face-palm. After their patch up, Marie and he'd been talking about everything that happened at school in past eleven years until they fell asleep in each other's arms but how would he explain all of that to his twelve year old daughter?

Before he could think about a new excuse, Laura spun to him. An unreadable expression on her face. She stayed silent for a long moment

And this silence was killing him.

"You take the middle and I'll sleep on the other side." she said softly before sauntering over to the bed. Logan didn't show it but Wolverine's jaw definitely dropped open inside. They both certainly hadn't expected that kind of reply from a girl who'd just seen his father sleep with a woman who is not her mother. He was really lucky to have such an understanding daughter.

He walked over to bed smiling. He lay in the middle of the bed and tapped his right side. Laura lazily slipped into the blanket and cuddled up to her daddy before closing her eyes. Logan wrapped his arms around both of his girls with a content sigh. They were out of reach of Transigen and his girls were in his arms, everything felt so...right.

He doesn't know what is written in the future but his present's made him the happiest man in the world at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A week later**

"Why aren't you playing?" Marie asked Laura smiling as she sat next to her on the doorstep.

"I don't like tag." Laura reply dryly.

"Oh." Marie gave an understanding nod. She needed a more interesting topic to talk about. "So, tell me your friends' names, I don't know the names of even half of them."

Laura pointed her forefinger to her friends. "You know Rictor, Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah, Bobby and Charlotte already and that's Joey, that's Jamaica, Mira, Tamara, Stephen, April, Tomás, Erica, Jackson, and that's Julie on the bench."

"And who's that small boy sitting under that tree? I've never seen him talk to anybody since he came here."

"That's Nathan. He doesn't talk much."

"Even less than you?" Marie had a teasing smile.

"Yes. Even less than me." Laura smiled back.

Marie smiled widely. "Do you know you have your daddy's smile?"

Laura shrugged. "No. You're the first one to say that."

Marie stroked her head. "Logan's really lucky to have a daughter like you."

Laura's face abruptly turned stiff. She turned her eyes back to her friends. "How can you say that? He didn't even know I existed till a month ago."

Marie smirked. "Call it destiny or something else, but that old man fought a whole bunch of those bad guys for you and you brought him back from the grave, that sounds like a strong relationship to me."

She turned her face to Marie. "But I still don't know him as a daughter should. His past, his family, his friends, I know nothing about him. In fact, I don't even know about his likes or dislikes." the last of the sentence rolled out of her mouth with a soft, growly pout.

Marie thought about it for a long minute. Maybe the little girl was right. She really didn't have a typical 'father-daughter' connection with Logan that was absolutely necessary for every growing up girl in her mother's absence.

"Tell you what," Marie gave the grumpy teenager a warm smile. "I tell you everything about your dad's life and other stuff and you tell me everything about the likes or dislikes of yours and your friends' so I can make better arrangements for all of you."

"You'll really tell me everything about him?" a glint of excitement in Laura's eyes.

Marie grinned. "Yeah, anything for that precious smile of yours, swee-" the old lady bit her tongue. "I mean Laura."

Laura chewed her bottom lip before looking back to the old woman. "You can call me...sweetie if you want, but not in front of my friends, okay?"

Marie laughed. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She'll make a good mother ta yer half pint." Victor's grunt caused Logan's to jump. The beautiful beholding was ruined by an unexpected asshole.

He cleared his throat and straightened back up. "I was just-"

"Save yer lyin' ass fer others, Jimmy." Creed growled with a roll of eyes and walked over to his little brother. "We both know what ya were thinkin' about, the question is what yer gonna do about it?"

Logan sighed. "We're takin' one step at a time."

"Don't tell me yer plannin' ta propose ta her on your goddamn 95th birthday because if ya are, I'm definitely gonna be there to kick yer wrinkled ass." Victor growled again. "You've both already lost alotta time, Jimmy and between this fuckin' war between Transigen and SHIELD, nobody knows what's gonna happen tomorrow."

"So ya tell me, what should I do, 'Love Guru'?" Logan gave a sarcastic grumble.

When the hell did his psychopathic asshole of a brother become so... _philosophical_?

Victor had a puzzling grin this time. "Do ya remember what's tomorrow?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow's Marie's birthday, but she told me she doesn't celebrate it anymore since...ya know..."

"Who's tellin' _her_ ta celebrate it? I'm tellin' _you_ to celebrate it." a smart-ass grin from Creed.

Logan gave a confused look. "What do ya mean?"

"C'mon Jimmy, ya don't need ta get ideas from me about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Week- The chapter you've all been waiting for! who's up for a rich dose of that goody-woody, fluffy-wuffy and 'smutty-wutty' Rogan goodness ;-}?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter- 11**

 **Heyaaa guys, I know I'm totally unexpectable on Sundays but my next week is also gonna go pretty busy and I won't be able to update next week so I ran my fingers on my keypad to type up this already written chapter all day yesterday and wallah! here's your treat, two updates in the same week :D!**

 **It's my most favourite chapter and I'm sure you're all gonna love it but before going down there, I know the last chapter was pretty hard and intense but those who've read my other stories know I never go all fluffy in my fics because that's just not my style. LOGAN has been my most favourite movie in the entire X-Series because it has a strong love pain relationship between a daughter and her father and that's what has inspired me to write the same kind of relationship between Marie and Logan and as far as it's about her rape scene, I've just tried to make Marie go through something thousands of unfortunate girls of the world do every year. If anyone didn't like her 'truth', I'm really sorry but, I can't change it.**

 **Now about this chapter, just one line to say- tons of fluff with a big, fat and juicy LEMON in the end. Oh yeah, you heard that right! I know the last chapter made it look like Logan's going to spend the rest of his life as a monk too but I'm not that cruel :p hope this update'll compensate all the damage left by the last one.**

 **Once again a gigantic THANKS to** **Jiang-sama** **Identityless** **and a fabulous** **guest** **for their sweet reviews, hope y'all enjoy this one too :D**

My kinda song for this chapter?

 **XXXXXX Will you be mine? XXXXXX**

 _Something has come over me_

 _A feeling I can't explain_

 _The love I lost I found again_

 _My broken heart you came to mend_

 _But it still seems as though we are miles and miles apart_

 _The very best is all I got_

 _It's all I got to give_

 _My soul was lost in darkness_

 _But you arrived to see me through_

 _And you came to me all by surprise_

 _Then I moved the dark ness right out of my eyes_

 _And it's plain to see_

 _That you were all I need_

 _And I want to know_

 _Will you be mine?_

 _Sugar will you be mine_

 _Sugar will you be mine_

 _Sugar will you be mine_

Marie's crying eyes abruptly rose and narrowed in confusion as her ears caught the melodious voice of Anita Baker through the door. _Will you be mine?_ It was one of her all time favourite songs and there was only one person who knew it. _Logan_. She slowly wiped her tears and glanced at the clock on stand. 5:30am? What the heck was he doing outside her room so early?

She slipped out of the bed and pulled a white shawl out of her wardrobe. She sighed and walked to the door. As the door was opened, she found Logan standing on the door with Anita Baker singing on the screen of his phone.

"Happy birthday, darlin'." he said with a wide smile.

She crossed her arms with a hard expression. "What's all this, Logan? I told you that-"

"I remember everything ya said." he cut her off promptly. "But who's talkin' about a big freakin' birthday bash here, just ya and me, away from the mansion fer a day, ta spend some time together."

"But Logan-"

"No buts, darlin'." he swiftly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Go get ready, we're goin' out today."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two bran muffins and a black coffee for me and you?" Marie removed her eyes from the menu and asked Logan.

"Ya know me, we're here fer Southern food so casserole with sausage patties and a black coffee." Logan smiled lazily and leaned back into his chair.

"So, what's your plan for the rest of the day?" Marie had a small smile on her lips. She didn't want to do anything but hide in her room for the rest of the day but if Logan had some other plans, she couldn't say no.

"First, the breakfast, then some shopping, then that new, SHITTY movie of your favorite actor, then some lunch and finally, we're goin' ta a place that's very close ta our hearts." Logan gave a smugly mysterious grin.

"Okaayyy, Mr. Birthday Planner," Marie laughed softly and straightened up as their orders were served. Marie picked up a muffin in one hand and the mug of coffee in other. "Let's put your darned list aside for a while and finish the breakfast first."

Logan scrunched up his nose already at his tray of casserole. "I know it's not gonna be as good as it is when ya make it but still..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh c'mon Marie, just come out." Logan groaned at the old red curtain of the changing room.

"No I ain't coming out in this darned...FLOWERY thing!"

Logan chuckled at her furious reply. "Oh c'mon darlin', it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea sugah, couldn't you choose somethin' else?" another fuming growl.

"No I couldn't, because I know it would look good on ya."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just know, baby. Now just come out and show me how yer lookin' in it or..." he brought his lips close to the red cloth and grinned mischievously. "I'm comin' in there and findin' it out myself."

"Urghhhh!" Marie finally pulled the curtain aside with a sharp yank and stormed out with crossed arms. Logan's breath, heartbeat and everything else caught in his throat as his eyes raked over Marie's beautiful body wrapped in an Orange Felicity Coco Floral Printed Maxi Dress. Away from her everyday clothing that just included jeans and T-shirts, today she was looking... He didn't even have words for it.

"Y-Ya look...ya look-"

"I know!" Marie groaned loudly and threw her hands in the air. "I know I'm lookin' like a goddamn cougar in a teen dress."

"No no no baby, that's not what I was sayin'," Logan held her shoulders. "I-I actually don't have an exact word to describe it but...ya just look so..breath-taking."

"Really?" she asked, chewing her half bottom lip as she smoothed down the georgette cloth.

"Don't. Don't chew your lip like that." Logan gave a soft warning. "Ya have no idea how hard it makes me down there."

"Logan?!" Marie lowered her head and blushed furiously.

 _The nerve of this man..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember this place, baby?" Logan murmured into his lover's hair. After spending an unforgettable but bone tiring day, they were both now standing on a high, flat cliff of Castle Mountain. The wonderful Bow Valley view was still the same as it was twelve years ago.

"How can I forget it?" Marie smiled and spun within the circle of his arms around her waist. "That's where I'd learned to control my skin, all thanks to you."

"Because ya needed a quiet place and a brave ass volunteer yer skin couldn't kill so we decided ta take a long vacation trip ta Canada." he laughed softly at that memory.

Marie rested her head on his heart. "I really hurt you a lot in the process, didn't I?"

Logan sighed and stroked her back. "I never saw it that way. That pain made ya able ta touch me and everyone else, sounds like a pretty good deal ta me."

"Maybe it was." Marie smirked against the old fabric.

"By the way c'mon, let's rest here for a while." Logan pulled her down with him. He laid on his back and Marie once again rested her head on his chest.

"I never thought I would be able to relax and...feel happy like this on this day again." she rested her chin on the clothed surface and looked into his eyes smiling. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

Logan pushed her left streak behind her ear and smiled. "Ya really wanna thank me? Then close yer eyes and don't open 'em until I say."

"But Logan-"

"Please, darlin'."

Marie smiled rolling her eyes before closing them. She had no idea what Logan'd planned this time. The entire day had just been wonderful and she was really excited for the next surprise from her lover. Her closed eyes narrowed a bit as she felt Logan hold her left hand and slide something into her ring finger.

"Ya can open yer eyes now, baby." her eyes broadened as they hastily opened and fell on a dazzling green diamond ring around her ring finger.

"Logan, this is-"

"I know baby," he brought the ring to his lips and kissed it. "I know I'm bein' a hasty bastard but I really need ta make it official. I need ta show every asshole out there who ya belong ta, please Marie, will you marry me?"

Those pleading eyes, that innocent puppy dog face and racing heart, how could Marie say No to all of that?

"Y-Yes." she nodded shakily with a couple tears of joy and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I will marry you, Mr. James Logan Howlett."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why's it so dark inside? Has everyone gone out?"

"No idea, lemme switch on the light."

"SURPRISE! ! ! !"

Marie covered her mouth in a pleasant shock. Michio, Selene, Brian and all the kids'd decorated the hall for her birthday party and her favourite Chocolate Coconut Cake prepared by Selene was waiting for her.

"Shocked?" Logan grinned into her ear from behind.

"Happpyy Birthdayyy!" Selene hugged Marie tightly. "I hope you liked this little surprise. It was all Logan's plan."

"Nuh-uh-uh." Logan objected. "It was basically...Victor's idea, we all just arranged everything." Marie's eyes darted around the room and found Victor standing a corner with a grumpy face. She walked over to his cranky friend.

"Thank you." she smiled warmly.

"Glad ta see that big smile back, Stripes." Creed gave a small smirk of his own. His eyes swiftly caught the shining gold around her ring finger but didn't say anything.

"Let's cut the cake." Laura simply grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the cake. Marie happily blew out the candle and everyone clapped and sang 'Happy Birthday'. Marie intentionally picked up the knife with her left hand. As it cut through the chocolaty goodness-

"Oh. My. God!" Selene's eyes widened. "Is that a..."

"What else can it be?" Marie winked.

"Does it mean...you and Logan...?" a new round of applause and congratulations started as Marie gave a grinned nod. She'd got everything today. Logan, Laura and the best marriage proposal. She looked at Logan and smiled warmly. The man's made it the most beautiful day of her life and now it was her turn.

And there was only one way to do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh c'mon Marie, where are we goin'?"

"Oh quit whining, sugah, you gave me so many surprise gifts today, now it's my turn."

Logan rolled his eyes and let his 'girlfriend' lead him deep into the woods behind the mention without knowing where she was taking him. Her feet finally stopped before the lake they were sitting beside a couple of weeks ago.

Logan's eyebrows came close." Why are we here, Marie?"

"Because I've gotta tell you something I couldn't in the party." Logan's eyes were like saucers as her trembling hands reached up to grab the spaghetti straps of her dress. "Or I should say...I've gotta give you something I should've given you a long time ago."

As she finished her sentence, she slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground.

The old man was left speechless by the actions of his woman. "M-Marie-"

She cut him off with her lips. She needed to. As Logan realized what the fuck just happened, he grabbed her waist to pull her closer and deepened the kiss with everything he had. A surprised moan escaped her. Before his grips could get any harsher, he mentally controlled the surge of his emotions and decided to make it nice and gentle for his Marie tonight. His lips started a sensual battle of dominance with hers while his hands caressed every inch of that smooth, naked skin. His fingers worked the hook of her black bra and let it join her dress on the ground before lying her down. He eyed her marvellously milky white beauty in the bright moonlight.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, Marie."

Marie blushed deeply and turned her head to the side to let his lips trail a shivering path of wet kisses down to her neck. He devoured her heaving bosom enthusiastically. A gasped moan jumped out of Marie's mouth as his lips caught a hardened, pinkish brown nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmm..Logan..."

She let out another seductive moan, threading her fingers through his hair as long as his lips gave the equal attention to her other breast. His mouth now travelled down her flat torso to her slicked core. He slowly slid her panties down her mile long legs before taking a long moment to admire her heavenly womanhood. He needed to taste her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dropping soft, teasing kisses and nips on her inner thighs, he finally reached over her trembling pussy. She arched her back with a loud gasp as his placed a feathery kiss on her hairless core.

"L-Logan..p-please..."

She had no idea what to say. She'd never been so intimately touched by any man before. Her senses were set on fire by Logan's determined tongue as it touched her soaking wet folds. Logan's hands hastily reached up to soothe her writhing body while both, the rough and soft surface of his tongue alternatively kept licking her velvety lips and dipping into her narrow entrance until she reached a powerful orgasm.

"L-Logan..a-ah'm gonna..."

Logan smirked against her dripping entrance. "Yeah baby, cum fer me!"

Marie did as her lover said as he pinched her peaking nipples while flicking her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. She came with a cracked scream as her now immodest body unconsciously arched, grabbed his hair and waved against his hungry mouth. Logan enthusiastically licked off every single drop of her gushing cum until she came off her high.

"Enjoyed that, baby?" Logan smugly asked, wiping his chin. He hastily got out of his clothes before covering her naked body with his again. He lustfully kissed her to let her taste herself on his tongue. Marie whimpered softly against his mouth and lowered her hand to touch his painfully hard cock. A hard groan escaped Logan as her soft fingers wrapped around his stiffened member.

"Put me inside ya, baby." Logan whispered against her trembling lips. Marie brought his cock to her slick orifice without breaking the eye contact. She wasn't afraid this time. Everything Logan'd done to her body so far just felt wonderful. She was sure that he would never hurt her.

Keeping his eyes bored into hers, Logan gave a gentle but firm push. Gawd, she was so fucking tight. A weak flinch crossed Marie's face but she was determined to take her man inside her this time. Inch by a delicious inch, Logan finally sheathed himself deep inside her and it felt just like... _heaven_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan'd taken a fair share of women in his life but none of them felt as good around his cock as Marie was. She felt like...pure silk tightly wrapped around his length. The mind-numbing feel was completely being enjoyed by Wolverine too.

 _*Mate feels good around us.*_

"Are you okay?" Logan asked his Mate concernedly.

"Yes, ah'm." Marie nodded with a small smile and caressed his cheek. "Now..please."

Logan nodded back and started moving in and out of her slowly at first but his gentle pushes soon became intense as Marie wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him closer with a loud, seductive moan. Logan caught her lips with his again while his right hand travelled down and began playing with the bundle of her nerves. This was it. Another soul shuddering climax crashed into Marie's pleasure weakened body. Logan smelled it and quickened his pace.

"L-Logan..."

"Fuck, darlin', cum around my cock!"

Marie once again did as he said and started cumming around him with a strangled scream. Her clenching inner walls deliciously gripped his length and ignited Logan's orgasm too.

"M-Marie.." he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I-I can't hold on much longer, I need ta pull out."

"N-No!" Marie nodded shakily and pulled his hips closer. "Ah need to feel yah come inside of meh."

"But Marie-"

"P-Please Logan..." Logan nodded to those pleading eyes and keep pumping into her tight hole until a soul numbing crescendo ripped through him but before that-

He grabbed Marie's sweaty face with both hands and bored his eyes into hers. "I love ya, baby."

Marie smiled widely with glistening eyes. "Ah love yah too, Sugah." And this was it. Logan came with a beastly roar against Marie's lips and shot strands after strands of his thick, white cum deep into her.

"The best birthday, ever!" Marie murmured against Logan's lips, making both of them laugh softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope y'all enjoyed your lemon. A little more fluff and smut next time till then, Alvida.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter- 12**

 **I know I'm really horrible. I mean, who updates on a Monday 'mourning', right? xD but I'm really in love with this fic :-D**

 **Once again- A sweet flying kiss to** **Cutie Pie** **Jiang-sama** **Identityless ,** **WckdMnd72** **, and a sweet** **guest** **. Yer all awesome!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm baby," Logan smirked against the sweaty skin of Marie's neck as he finally received the best orgasm of his life. His entire body still tingling from the fading sensation. He didn't remember when the last time was when he'd felt so...satisfied.

"That was a great one, darlin'. Was it a hasty decision or ya'd been thinkin' about jumpin' my bones fer weeks?"

Marie chuckled and shook her head. Of course it was a hasty decision, just like his own of proposing to her. Suddenly the reality crashed into her brain and cleared the fog of her Birthday Bliss at once.

 _Logan proposed to her._

 _She said yes._

 _But without telling Laura anything about it?_

 _FUCK!_

"LOGAN?!" she shot up, almost shoving Logan off of her and gave the baffled guy her hardest glare. "Did you tell Laura ANYTHING about your decision to spend your life with me before making it official?"

In spite of being totally distracted by the striking sight of Marie's naked breasts, Logan's face abruptly blanched as he understood what Marie was trying to say.

Damn, how could he make such a foolish mistake?

He stuttered. "B-Baby, I was-"

"Logan..." Marie ran a hand down her face with a exasperated sigh. "Do you know how irresponsible and..selfish behaviour this is? She's your daughter Logan, you should've consulted HER before me before taking such a big step towards your future life, but you just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa there, darlin'," Logan held up a protesting hand. "Yer talkin' like I'd been plannin' it fer months. It was a totally sudden decision advised by Creed, alright? he said it would be a great birthday gift and-"

"Oh c'mon, sugah," Marie cupped Logan's cheek and looked into his eyes. "We both know Victor has a darned caveman mind that never listens to anyone else but itself. But this is 21st century, Logan. You can't deny that Laura deserved to know about all this from you, not me or anyone else and even I... Even I should've shown some maturity about this matter but..." she hid her face in her palms. "I'm gonna be a horrible mother."

"Hey..." Logan pulled her against his chest. "Don't say things like that. Yer gonna be a wonderful mother ta her, whatever ya've just said shows you are. We just need ta go and..apologize ta her." Marie nodded agaagainst his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The simple act of finding comfort in her fiancé's arms actually hardened Logan down there but he controlled his re-emerging desires for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why aren't ya in the bed?" Creed raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the house for his midnight walk and found Laura sitting in the porch.

She momentarily ripped her eyes off whatever she was reading and looked up with a blank expression. "I'm waiting for daddy and Marie to come back." she replied in her soft Spanish accent.

"Go back to bed Cub, your daddy's ain't gonna come back before morning. After all, he's fuckin' the sexiest milf of the town tonight." Victor muttered to himself as he leaned against the right beam of the porch with crossed arms.

"You really need to stop mumbling to yourself like this. Besides, I know what a milf is." A dangerous growl rose from Laura. After all, it's her future 'Mommy' the big guy was talking about.

"Oh yeah?" Creed also narrowed his eyes at the growling tomboy. "Why do ya always keep poking your little snout inta big people's business, Cub? Ya really need ta start doing things the Cubs of yer age do."

She held out the comic book she was reading in his face. "That's what I'm doing."

"X-Men comics?" Creed snorted and rolled his eyes. "Even Betty Boop was used ta be more fun than that crap. Besides, I hate 'em because they always made me look like the baddest, meanest and unimprovable BLONDE son of a...witch in a crappy orange spandex costume with lots of fur. I'm sure that's what ya and yer friends thought I was, right?"

"No, I don't." she said simply. "Because Daddy once told me about you. He told me how you took care of him in childhood and taught him to fight and above all of that, you gave him all his memories back." the little girl had a grateful twitch on her lips.

Victor unfolded his arms and turn around. He smirked down at the girl. "Yer daddy is welcome, Cub."

"But there's something he didn't tell me." there was a tiny mischief in Laura's eyes this time. "How do you look so young?"

Creed let out a light laugh, something he never did among the kids much. "Well that's because-" Their little midnight chat was interrupted by the newly engaged couple's footsteps. The older feral could smell his younger (not so young anymore) brother all over the disheveled Southern woman. He couldn't suppress a grin.

Laura stood up and smiled at her father. Logan stroked her hair. "Why are ya still awake?"

"I tried to sleep but couldn't so I was waiting for you two to come back."

Marie and Logan looked at each other in a little bit of embarrassment. Maybe that's the right time, the sooner the better. They have to do it.

"Laura," Marie stepped ahead, nervously fidgeting with her engagement ring. "Your daddy and I...we want to apologise to you, sweetie."

The feral teenager's eyebrows came close. "But why?"

"Yeah, why?" Victor asked amusedly. He certainly couldn't see a reason to apologise to your own Cub.

Marie shot him a killing glare and silently signaled to keep his mouth shut. She turned to Laura. "For not telling you about our 'marriage' decision before anyone else. In the party everyone congratulated us about the whole engagement thing except for you and I totally get that. Well your daddy, he's always been a 'Do-First-Think-Later' kinda guy and I...I'd never expected him to admit his feelings to me like that and everything was so quick.."

Logan stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Marie. "Well let's just say we both made a huge mistake and we're really sorry about-"

"You guys don't need to be." Laura said softly. "I knew it was inevitable. The moment I found out that Marie was the woman whose name you've written on your tags, I knew you both need to be together. I didn't congratulate you two in the party because your decision was a bit shocking and...hasty to me but isn't that how it shouldn't go? After all, you two don't have many years to be together." Logan and Marie once again looked at each other in great awe. How could a Twelve years old talk such a sane things?

Marie leaned forward and caressed Laura's cheek. "You're really an amazing child, sweetie. Logan...No, we're both very lucky to have you. We promise you that we will never _ever_ make such a foolish mistake again." Laura smiled back and nodded.

"Now c'mon, kid, time to get some sleep." Logan caught his daughter's hand and advanced toward the door. As Marie stepped ahead to follow them, Victor grabbed her wrist.

He looked at Marie with a dark smirk. "The day your 'fiancé' and his daughter came here, you asked me what my plan was," he brought her wrist up and pointed toward the shining green diamond around her ring finger. "THAT was my plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan hummed softly and rolled over to wrap an arm around his beautiful Mate. The sweet, fruity smell of her hair started filled his lungs. He smiled at the start of the most beautiful morning of his life and kissed Marie's hair softly. Marie sighed softly in response and unconsciously pushed her bottom against Logan's morning wood.

"Keep doin' that and we won't leave the bed before lunch." Marie chuckled softly and elbowed Logan in the kidney.

Logan let out a fake "Ouch!" and pulled Marie closer before removing her hair our of his way and planting a soft kiss on her naked shoulder. The soft, chaste kiss soon became a sensual trail of stinging kisses and licks across her shoulder blades. Marie bit her lip to stop herself from moaning but her intoxicant scent of Lilies mixed with Logan's own musky one revealed her awakening arousal. It was as strong as it was last night.

"Mornin', baby." Logan smirked against the buttery soft skin.

"P-Please Logan..." Marie's lips exhaled a trembling plea.

The feral man laughed waggishly. "Please what? Please stop or please don't stop?" his hand slipped up and started kneading her left breast peeking out of the blanket softly. Her eyes immediately rolled back in her head.

"A-Ah have ta make b-breakfast." she made another futile attempt with that honey-sweet Southern whisper.

"Just one more time baby, and then ya can go and do all ya want." Logan caught her earlobe between his teeth and threw the blanket away.

"Hey!" ignoring her weak protest and keeping both of their torsos in this doze pose, he caressed her naked thigh for a while before lifting her leg and put it behind his top thigh. He then shifted his lower body into a half-kneeling position. Her moistened entrance was now open for the maddening invasion of his rock-hard weapon. Unlike his 'youth' days, when he could go all night long without softening even once, he was now a normal, old man with his limitations but that wouldn't stop him from making passionate love to his Mate whenever he wanted. _Ever!_

He turned her face to him. Her half-open eyes and trembling lips softly biting each other were giving him a tempting invitation. She wanted it as much as he did.

Logan captured her lips in a passional kiss as he pushed his stiffened length into her tight, hot pussy. Both moaned in unison against each other's mouths. It felt so good to be back home. Keeping her lips busy with his, he started pumping in and out of her at a medium pace while alternatively tweaking her hardened nipples. Within seconds, Marie was in throes of ecstasy.

"L-Logan.." she spoke in a gasped moan against his lips, unconsciously moving against him.

Logan smirked as he smelled her approaching climax. "Yeah baby, tell me what ya want." he knew what she wanted, he just wanted to hear it from her mouth.

She caught his hand playing with her nipples and brought it down to play with the swollen pearl hidden behind her soaking folds. "P-Please...d-don't stop..."

Logan grinned at his little victory. He increased his speed while his eager fingers expertly rubbed her dripping wet lower lips up and down in the pattern he knew would drive her mad and massaged the over sensitive clitorius with his thumb in a circular motion with each thrust.

"Do ya like it baby, hm? Do ya wanna cum?" his deep, husky voice was continuously whispering all these arousing things into her ear and Marie could reply only in panting mews. The slightest tease was just too much to bear and instantly sent her into a bone-shuddering orgasm.

"L-LOGANNNN!"

She screamed her lover's name so loudly Logan was sure the entire mansion'd have heard it. Her clenching inner muscles strangled his cock into a mind blowing climax of his own. He roared his completion against her mouth as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

"That was amazing, baby." Logan grinned against her quivering lips. Hot, trembling and filled with his seed, that's how Logan wanted to feel his Marie around him every time they were in bed and God damn him, it was the best feel in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Seriously, the fluff and smut are not my fortes. I always gotta punch my brain a thousand times to write something different every time. (Specially the smutty Roganess we all love so much ;-}) so please please PLEASEEE let me know how I'm doing in each update. Your ideas and suggestions are so very welcome :-}**

 **Next Week- Some more fluff and a little bit of plot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter-13**

 **Hey there peeps, here's your update, hope y'all enjoy it :-} but before that, one of my readers asked me in PM how Laura talked to Marie and Victor so comfortably in my fic while she was so quiet in LOGAN. Well that's a very good question and I was actually hoping someone would asked me that one day so here is my answer. When Laura speaks to Logan for the first time in the movie and he angrily asks her why she'd been like a mute for the past so many days, she outbursts in Spanish-**

 **"Cómo pretendes que haule contigo si me insultas! Si me gritas! Si me intentas dejar tirada!"-** How do you expect me to talk to you if you insult me! If you yell at me! If you try to leave me!

 **Which means she's quiet all the time so everyone believes she perhaps is too damaged by a childhood in which she was trained to be a weapon but she actually just doesn't trust anyone yet (and the one person she did, Professor X, doesn't make it to the end of the film). But eventually, Laura learns to have faith in Wolverine/Logan who saves her from Transigen's goons so here I believe she can talk like any other child but only talks to the people she trusts and feels safe around.**

 **A super sweet thank you to** **identityless** **Jiang-sama** **WckdMnd72** **The Rogan Lover** **and a lovely** **guest** **for your awesome reviews guys, you don't know how happy they make me feel every time :'-}**

"Morning, daddy." Laura's soft voice pulled Logan's attention. He stopped rubbing his hair with the towel and tossed it on the bed before turning around.

A bright smile touched his lips. "C'mon in, kid." Laura slowly walked in with a red shopping bag. There was a slight nervousness dissolved in her scent today.

Logan's eyebrows quickly drew together. "What is it, Laura?"

The little girl hesitantly held out the bag to him. "I-It's a gift...for you."

The frown on Logan's forehead deepened. "A gift?"

"Uh-yeah, Marie and I went for shopping a couple days ago and...I brought you this. You and Marie weren't here yesterday so..."

A confused smile on Logan's face. He lazily opened the bag. Now, that was something he really liked.

The smile widened as he took out a genuine black leather jacket. "Is this-"

"Yeah. Marie said you'd like it." she said with a soft smile.

Logan ran a hand through his hair smilingly. "U-Uhm...thanks, kid."

"You're welcome." Laura smiled back and turned to leave but-

"Laura?" she turned around again. Logan crossed the room lazily and crouched down before his daughter. "I want to ask ya something, and I need ya ta answer me honestly about this. Are you really happy about my and Marie's decision ta get married?"

Laura thought about it for a second. "Will you answer a question of mine if I do yours?"

Logan smirked. "Yes, I will."

She sighed deeply and looked into her father's eyes. "Marie is a very nice woman. She's been lookin' after and protectin' us all from Transigen for nearly past one month without expectin' anything in return. And above all of that, she loves you so much. You've both been away from each other for way too long. Now you guys need to be together and I'm totally okay with that."

Logan let out a relieved smile and petted her hair. "Thanks fer understandin' it, kid. Now, yer turn."

Laura lowered her face and softly bit her bottom lip. "Gabriela paid you to take me to Eden. Your job was finished after droppin' me there. You could just go back and go on with your life but you didn't. You came back. Why?"

Logan smirked at her question. "Do ya know why I took the job in the first place?" Laura shook her head.

"The Money and Xavier were a partial reason behind my decision. The main one was...ya reminded me of someone I'd picked up from the road years ago.

"Was it Marie?" Laura asked softly.

"Yeah, it was Marie. She was also a teenager when I first met her. She was the only person in the world my animal and I, we both called a friend. She never hated me for who I was or what I did. But I could never be a good friend ta her. I was never with her whenever she needed me, not even on the night she got disappeared and..." he closed his eyes and let out a cold sigh. "I didn't want ta let the same thing happen ta my daughter. That's why I came back."

The couple of tears Laura's been unsuccessfully trying to trap behind the walls of her lids, finally escaped. "Thanks fer comin' back."

Logan's arms hastily wrapped around his little angel. He awkwardly rubbed her back and kissed her temple before pulling off with a short smile. "Yer welcome, darlin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now just Look. At. THAT."

Marie grinned widely. Her fiancé in that super sexy leather jacket was standing before her with their daughter. The old age couldn't fade the heartbeat-raising appearance of her Mate in that tight leather. A perfect, eye-pleasing start of a Saturday morning.

"Mornin' Marie. See, daddy liked it." Laura smiled brightly.

"Mornin' to you too hon, and see, I told you he would." she smiled back and walked over to her little family.

"Mornin', sugah." She pulled the zipper a little bit higher with a mischievous smile Logan loved so much.

"Still haven't forgotten my taste, have ya?" a waggish wink from the Wolverine Laura couldn't catch.

"Too special to be forgotten." Marie gave a seductive side-smile before turning to Laura. "Go call your friends for the breakfast, sweetie." Laura turned around blankly and walked out of the kitchen.

As the old couple was given some privacy, Logan's arms wrapped around Marie's waist and pulled her against his chest. "So where is my good morning kiss?"

"Knock it off, Mister," Marie grinningly swatted his arms away and spun around to pull the plates out of the rack. "The kids'll be here any minute so BEhave."

Logan grinned back and defiantly locked his arms around her slim waist from behind again before burying his nose into the crook of Marie's neck. Only a small sucking peck on the over sensitive flesh was enough to weaken Marie's knees. "Oh c'mon baby, just a sweet little kiss."

Marid smirked internally but kept her face strictly hard. "Nope. I already gave you that and...everything else in the morning."

Logan grinned again. The facade was melting. Logan could hear his woman's rising arousal. He just needed to press the right buttons. he bit Marie's earlobe softly before trailing his hand down to pull her skirt up. "Don't bottle it up darlin', I can smell how badly you need a quick second round."

"LOGAN?!" she almost screamed and spun her super angry shocked face to her Mate. That was what he wanted. He quickly caught her lips with his in a hot, deep kiss and started caressing the exposed flesh of her right thigh. Marie's insincere protests dissolved in the air as their lips met and all she could do now was melt into the passionate battle of their lips.

"Mmmm.." Marie bit down her bottom lip and let out a soft moan as Logan's hand travelled up to pinch her hardened nipples through her top.

One of her hands covered his hand playing with her stiffened nubs and the other reached up to comb through the back of Logan's hair.

Logan smirked against her lips. "That's my girl."

"The fuck, Jimmy?! find some other fuckin' corner of the house!" Victor's disgusted growl made the couple abruptly break their kiss and straighten their clothes.

"Shit boy, I could smell yer goddamn horny stenches from the main door. First that dead awakening scream of hers earlier today and now all this? You guys are even worse than those goddamn teenagers!" The taller feral's scrunched up nose wasn't coming down and Marie's crimson blush wasn't going away.

Logan grinned broadly. "That none of ye-"

"S-She escaped!" Michio's breathless news from the door yanked the trio's attention.

"Who escaped?" Logan instantly shrunk his eyebrows. "Who are you-"

"M-Mystique, she escaped!" Michio explained with another panting growl.

The couple looked at Creed whose eyes were dangerously turning pitch black. "I told y'all already, if she tried to escape, she's dead!"

"But Victor-" Before Marie could complete her sentence, Sabertooth'd taken over Creed and stomped out of kitchen. "Logan, we need to stop-"

"No, Marie." Logan grabbed Marie's shoulder. "Creed is in his worst hour of the day. Nobody should be stoppin' him right now. Besides, that goddamn shape-shifter deserves it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabertooth's paws finally halted and he ran his predatory glare around. The damned shape-shifter's smell stopped right here, before a thick wall of trees and tall shrubs before him. It was a dead end. Where the fuck did she go?

"Looking for me?" the familiar smirk came out of hiding with crossed arms.

Sabertooth snarled over his shoulder before pouncing at the anil metamorph with lightning speed and slammed her against the a tree behind her. His talons tightened around her throat. "Give me one fuckin' reason not ta kill ya, bitch." he snarled in her blue face.

The shifter gave a infuriating smirk against the deadly grip. "W-Well I had a chance to flee but I didn't. Isn't that a good reas-"

"HOW?!" he roared in her face this time. "How the fuck did ya break our high level security? how the fuck did ya open the fuckin' door of yer cell, huh?!"

"I did NOT open the door, Creed!" she roared back and broke out of the grip with a solid dropkick to Sabertooth's chest he wasn't ready for. She kicked back up and pulled a small piece of paper out of the pocket attached to her belt.

"This is what opened the door for me." she held out the paper to him. He snatched it from her and ran his eyes over the words.

 _It has taken you way too long to return this time and the Mistress is not pleased about it, X-01. So let me help you, everyone is celebrating Rogue's birthday right now and nobody's going to find out about your abscondment before morning. Go back to the Mistress and ask for her forgiveness._

He crushed the paper in his clawed fist and threw it aside. "What the fuck is this?"

She smirked. "Can't you see? There's a fucking mole hidden in your little pack."

He surged forward and grabbed her throat again before lifting her high in the air. "Don't ya dare try ta turn me against my own people, bitch!"

"Believe it or not, Creed, but it was one of YOUR people who opened that door and let me slip away!" Her dangling body snarled against the solid grasp.

"Then why didn't ya run away?"

"Because..." she abruptly closed her eyes and stopped struggling to break free. "Because I've grown sick and tired of fighting for the bunch of assholes who want to wipe MY own kind off this fucking planet!"

Her words melted Sabertooth's anger at once. He slowly let go of her throat as the pitch black glare turned into deem amber gaze. She nodded, rubbing the reddened skin of her throat. "Yes. It's true. Do you wanna know why I don't have one of tracking devices behind my head or within my body? well, I was their first experiment and my brain wasn't 'Telepathy-proof' unlike all those kids. It was controlled by an anonymous telepathic force of the lab. I've been a loyal servant for Graydon for years but deep down inside, I knew what I did to my own people was wrong and I wanted to run away from all of it. I needed an escape and luckily, this shelter house became that escape for me."

She smirked at Victor's confused expression. "I didn't know this place was telepathy-proof until you captured me. As I realized it, I decided to make it my golden chance to get rid of those fuckers."

"If ya really want ta get rid of them, then what was that hostility about that morning?"

She sighed and faced away. "After seeing a good man like Charles get deceived by those humans he was always ready to help, I've now stopped trusting anybody. I needed to keep this facade of an enemy on until I found a way here to keep that fucking telepath away from me once I got out of here. But those children, their words made me feel maybe this place was really full of trustworthy people who could help me."

"And what the fuck makes ya think I should believe any of that bullshit of yers?"

She simpered again. "Believe it or not Creed, but that's the truth. Because you're the only person in this world I can't lie to." She was right. Her every word smelled completely honest.

Creed crossed his arms. "This Mistress, who's she?"

She shook her head with a light shrug. "I don't know. Graydon or anyone else never talked about this 'Mistress' in the lab but whoever she is looks like an important figure to the company."

"Now let's come back to the main topic." Creed walked over to her and bored his eyes into hers. "What makes ya think we're going ta help ya?"

She pursed her lips. "I know whatever I've done in past twelve years had made me an unfaithful bitch in the eyes of all you people, but those kids said that this place gave a chance to every mutant in need. I need my chance but only if..." the indigo metamorph instantly transformed into her naked 'Raven' form with a manipulatively seductive smile. "The Big bad Sabertooth is ready to give it to me."

Victor gave a crooked smile before suddenly locking his arms around her waist and yanked her against his chest. "And I'm ready ta give it ta ya only if...you turn yourself back into that scaly, blue bitch I liked ta fuck so much."

Mystique's eyes momentarily narrowed at whatever the giant feral just said but confusion soon dissolved in the air and she transformed herself into her original form again. Victor couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed the back of Mystique's head and crashed his mouth down onto hers in a searing kiss. Mystique growled against his bruising lips before she also grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss with equal passion and roughness. They both groaned as they bit each other's lips and tasted each other's blood on each other's lips. One of those good, old days'd come back for today and they were both going to enjoy every single second of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh c'mon Logan, I know Mystique is a manipulative, vindictive, blue witch who works for a goddarned mutant hating organization but we're not the ones to punish her for her crimes!" Marie argued with her fiancé as they rushed into the woods. She couldn't let Creed hurt the woman who once had been a good friend of her mentor, Charles Xavier.

"But darlin', I can't disagree with Victor on this one, she's workin' with Alkali Transigen dammit!" Logan grumbled from behind.

"I know Logan, but we shouldn't forget that-" her sentence was cut off by a series of short-pitch panting screams.

"Oh my god," she shook her head and surged forward. "He's beating her up, we gotta hurry up or he is-"

"Trust me babe," Except for the screams, Logan's senses'd caught something else in the air too. "It's not beatin'."

A confused look on Marie's face. "What are you talkin' about? What do you mean by it's not beati-WHAT THE FUCK?!? YOU BURNED MY EYES, CREED!" Marie screamed in shocked horror and covered her eyes with both hands as she saw Creed fuck Mystique's brains out from behind under a tree. The couple in heat just grinned in response.

"Told ya it's not beatin'." Logan muttered under his breath with an eye roll.

"But couldn't you be a little bit more specific?!" Marie hissed at her fiancé over her shoulder before twirling her disgusted eyes covered with a hand to the live porn running in front of her.

"And you two, what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Hey Jimmy," Creed gave the spitting shifter another hard spank to make her yelp again and grinned again. "Take Stripes back ta the mansion, I see ya both once I'm done with her."

"What?! I'm not going anywhere until-" Logan cut Marie off by grabbing her shoulders.

"C'mon darlin', let's get outta here, let'em finish...whatever they've started." he murmured into Marie's ear from behind.

"But Logan-" Logan's shaking head made Marie shut up and roll her eyes.

"Bye-bye." Mystique gave a mischievous wink.

"Ughhh!" the old lady gave a shuddering stink face at the wink and swiftly spun around to leave the rutting couple alone.

Logan pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and got behind his woman. "Hope one of them is usin' protection this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Creed and Mystique going at it again, ugh, disgustingly funny.**

 **For those who didn't get the 'Telepathy Proof' angle- Transigen wanted to create an army of perfect soldiers so it decided to make Laura and her friends' minds resistant to any kind of Telepathy of the world, even Jean's. That's why Transigen had to put those tracking and mind controlling devices behind their heads. But since Mystique was one of their initial projects, she didn't have that ability so she could be controlled by Telepathy.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it, don't forget to review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter- 14**

 **Wussup peeps, I'm back with another chapter and I've a good/bad news for y'all. I see no reason to drag this story anymore so this chapter is my first step towards the end of it but of course, that won't be possible without tons of nail-biting drama, suspense, action and a happy ending I hope you're all gonna love :D**

 **Identityless- I've always imagined Rebecca Romijn as my Mystique because JL is too 'frail' for my Victor Creed ;-}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A-Are you sure this time, Brian?"

Logan's feet halted halfway down the passage as he heard Marie's tense whispers coming out of her room. What were she and Brian talking about?

"Yes, Marie. I'm 100% sure. The woman's been a great help from her day one in the damn organization. If she's saying she's found it, we gotta meet her."

"But Brian-" her sentence was cut off by a knock at her door. Marie quickly opened the door and found her fiancé standing outside with a deep frown.

Marie let out a nervous smile. "Uh-Logan, what are you-"

"Who is it you guys're goin' ta meet?" Logan asked directly with crossed arms. Marie and Brian looked at each other and gulped nervously. Their little secret was overheard.

Brian cleared his throat. "Um-i think I should go now, see you later, guys." he hurried out of the room, leaving the old couple alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie slowly closed the door and turned around with another anxious smile, her fingers fidgeting nervously. "Logan, I'd been thinking about telling you about this for the past so many weeks."

Logan's frown wasn't going anywhere. "And what is it ya've been tryin' ta tell me for the past so many weeks? I guess it's something too damn blasting, maybe that's why ya had ta talk ta Brian about this in your _closed_ room." the last of his sentence was laced with unreasonable anger and jealousy.

Now it was Marie's turn to give a hard look. "Look I don't know what direction your mind's taking this thing in but if you really want me to tell you about it, you have to be a little bit understanding and sensitive."

Logan sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I guess yer right, darlin'. Whatever I just said was some really rude and unreasonable shit. I'm sorry."

"Logan..." Marie sighed and pulled her fiancé to her bed. They both sat on the edge and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can understand your anger and confusion, baby. Any man'll be angry if he sees his woman talk to some other man in _their_ bedroom. But Brian is like a little brother to me. He's been a great help in making this place secure from Transigen's hounds and besides, there's something else too he's been looking for me for years."

Logan turned his head and buried his nose into her silky hair. "And what is it?"

Marie lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. Time for another truth. "He's been searching for my baby for years.

"What?"

"Yes. I've been trying to snatch my baby from Transigen's hands since I escaped that lab. It's a little secret of mine only Brian and Victor know about. We tried to steal the information about all the kids raised in those labs but none of them had my mutation. The damn company has kept the whereabouts of my child secret for years but not anymore!" there was a sharp glint on hope in Marie's eyes. "There's an employee of Transigen who's claiming to have the information about the identity of my baby and she wants to meet me to-"

"But Marie, what if it's a fuckin' trap of Graydon and his men?" Logan's suspicion could be right.

"I know it's a risky decision but this is my last chance, Logan." Marie's desperation abruptly changed into tears. "Ah didn't even get to see its face, ah didn't even get to hold it in mah arms. Those assholes just seized it from meh and took it away! Ah need to get my child back, Logan. Ah don't want it to be one of those damn puppets of Transigen and like you, meh and Laura, ah want it to be a part of our family."

Logan smiled shortly and cupped her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the offending tears that threatened to spill off the edges. "I can understand how much this news means to you and trust me, I'm really glad you're finally going to meet your child, but I really don't trust anyone connected to that goddamn mutant despising company. What if they..."

Marie turned her face and kissed his palm. "I can also understand your fear, baby. I don't trust any of'em either. That's why Brian is goin' with me."

"Do ya want me ta come with ya?"

Marie shook her head. "No, sugah. The woman doesn't want a crowd for the meeting."

"Okay." he grumbled. "So when are you guys leavin'?"

"She said she would call as soon as her plane landed." Marie said smirking as she waggishly pushed Logan flat on his back and straddled his thighs.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone's in the mood." Logan grinned and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yep." Marie let out a seductive, half-smirk as her fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "As you can see I'm very happy today so...I've decided to make my 'fiancé' a little bit happy too." she grinned and pulled his belt out of the loops before dropping it to the floor.

Smirking, Logan started caressing her clothed hips. As Marie hastily took off her top and leaned down to capture her lover's lips in a passionate kiss, Logan's phone disturbed their little moment.

"Let it ring." Logan caught her hesitating mouth with his and resumed their activities. When the phone just kept ringing, Marie had to pull off.

Her hand hastily lowered and pulled out the phone. "Attend it, sugah." she handed it to him and started placing soft, sucking kisses on the crook of his neck.

"Hello." A distracted reply from Logan.

 _"Creed. Fury just called."_

"What did he say?" Logan's eyes rolled closed as Marie mischievously blew over his left nipple before giving it a tender lick.

 _"He wants us ta take Mystique ta SHIELD headquarters fer interrogation and other shit."_ A huge amount of clear annoyance in Victor's voice.

"Did ya tell yer girlfrien..." Logan's last word extended to an unreasonable length as Marie's mouth traveled down to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers promptly started working the button.

 _"First of all Jimmy, she's NOT my girlfriend! We just had some fun in the woods yesterday doesn't make her my frail. She's still a fuckin' criminal in my eyes and second of all, I told her everything already and she's ready ta spit out all the dirty, little secrets of that goddamn mutant hatin' organization before SHIELD."_

"O-Okay..." another tensed word barely came out of Logan's mouth as his rock-hard cock sprang out proudly and Marie waggishly gave it slow, long lick from the root hidden in the nest of the dark curls to the flared tip. Logan sucked in a sharp breath.

 _"What the hell Jimmy, why do ya sound like yer gettin' a blow job?"_ Creed's smirking sentence caused Logan's eyes to widen. The damned feral is a fucking Terrier!

Logan wiped the dumbfounded expression off his face. "U-Uh I talk ta ya later, Creed."

 _"But-"_

Logan just hung up and threw the phone aside before bending his neck forward. "Ya serious, darlin'?"

"Yes, Logan." smirking, Marie nodded with a wink. "It's one of my favorite fantasies."

"FUCKKK!" Logan just threw his head back and groaned hard as Marie lowered her mouth again and drew a wet circle around the swollen head while her other hand began to pump his length up and down slowly.

Marie abruptly pulled back with a question. "By the way, what the call was abou-"

"Can we talk about the call later?" he groaned and pushed her mouth back down. Marie smirked and wrapped her plump pink lips around his veiny manhood. She gradually took her man in her unexperienced mouth, letting the soft inner skin of her cheeks rub his sensitive skin and moaned deeply whenever he hit the back of her throat and that slight graze by her teeth, damn...Logan couldn't suppress a loud groan every time she did that. Gotta say, she's an expert at making the fantasies come true.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." Logan's hand kept roaming through Marie's long hair until he felt his climax approaching. He hastily pulled himself out of her mouth.

Marie had an angry pout. "But sugah-"

"I won't last long, baby." he pulled her back upon him and swiftly ripped off her panties. "And it will be so much better when i'm inside you." he positioned himself against the entrance of her moistened pussy. With a slight push, he entered home, making both of them moan in pleasure.

Logan grabbed her naked hips. "Ride me, darlin'."

Marie followed her Mate's command and slowly started rolling her hips on his damned tower. Logan's hands eagerly reached up behind her back to unhook her bra. He quickly sat up and attached his mouth to her right breast, fucking her with urgent passion and it wasn't long before they both came together with their respective roars of mind blowing release.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take her inside." Creed gave a short nod and turned to grab one of shackled hands of Mystique. The blue shape-shifter let the giant man drag her into the helicopter.

"Come back soon, daddy." Laura smiled up to her father.

Logan smiled back and stroked her cheek. "Yes I will."

Marie also smiled at her man. "Call me when you guys reach there."

Logan wrapped an arm around her with a short smile and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Okay."

"C'mon lover boy," Creed's snort made everyone chuckle. "We don't have all day."

Logan glared at his brother over his shoulder who just flashed a canined grin in response. He looked back to his Mate and child. "Take care of Laura and yourself." Marie nodded with a smile. Now, Logan spun around and stepped toward the copter. Once the blue butt reaches the headquarters, he's coming back to his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie took off her glasses and put her Kindle aside as she momentarily removed her attention from the story she was reading and found Laura standing before her.

"Hey, Laura," Marie smiled at the little girl. "Why aren't you in the bed yet, sweetheart?"

She hesitantly approached her. "I just wanted to know when daddy's coming back."

"Well your daddy called a few minutes ago, he said he is coming back by tomorrow evening." Marie said with a smile and tapped the empty place beside her on the bench. "C'mon, sit."

Laura slowly walked to her and sat next to her. They both never had anything else but Logan to talk about so like always, a strange silence filled the air between them.

"Umm," Laura bit her lip as she slowly took a couple of Dairy Milks out of the pocket of her jeans. She offered either to Marie. "Chocolates?"

Marie's eyebrows instantly came close. "No chocolates at night if you don't want rotten teeth."

"I know that." Laura smirked with a soft eye roll. "But my healing takes care of the rotting, right?"

"Oops, looks like I forgot that." Marie smirked back sheepishly and took it. "And I'm old enough to spoil my teeth so thanks."

Laura chuckled. "You're welcome." they both eagerly tore off the wrappers with their teeth and enjoyed their first bites.

"Mmmm!" They both closed their eyes and moaned in unison. When they opened their eyes and looked at each other, they couldn't control it anymore and burst out laughing. They had both never shared such an open and carefree moments before. When the laughter finally died down, they looked to each other again and smiled softly. This was the first time when Marie had seen Laura laugh so jubilantly and...it felt so good.

Marie smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "You should laugh more, sweetie."

Laura smiled back. "You should too."

Marie let out another soft smile and leaned back lazily. "I know it's gonna sound a little bit 'cheesy' after you know, your father's marrying me and all but seriously, I always wanted a daughter like you."

"A daughter who talks in growls and snarls instead of words all day?" Laura asked waggishly.

"Nope. A daughter who loves her daddy so much she can fight the whole world for him." Marie replied softly.

Laura blushed a bit and lowered her face but soon a conflicted emotion crossed her face. She needed to ask it. "Will you be saying the same thing even when you find your...real child?"

Laura's whispered question narrowed Marie's eyes. "What are you-"

Laura abruptly lifted her face. "I heard you and daddy talk last night. I know you've been looking for your child for years and-"

"Laura..." Marie slowly shook her head and held Laura's shoulders. "I know whatever you heard last night was pretty shocking to you but trust me sweetie, it's never EVER going to affect my relationship with you." she gave a weak smile and shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ever going to meet my kid again or not but you, you're always gonna be our first daughter."

Laura gave a small smile at Marie's heart-touching assurance. She was really a good woman and she was now sure she would be a great life partner for her father.

"So.." Laura suddenly laughed softly and tried to lighten up the moods. "You told me so many things about daddy but you never told me how and when you met him."

Marie laughed back and wrapped an arm around her lovely daughter. "Well that's a very long story."

"So what? We have all night."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A mind blasting twist next week, just a little bit of wait... :-}**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter- 15**

 **WARNING:- The upcoming twist is going to going to blow your minds! Some of you might find it quite disturbing but trust me, I'm doing it for a reason.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marie's eyes were snapped open by an unexpected call. Her groggy eyes rolled closed again before she rolled over and picked up her phone from the stand.

"Hello?"

"It's Brian." a short pause. "She's here."

Marie's eyes shot open at the great news. She quickly sat up and switched on the lamp.

Her voice shaking with excitement and nervousness. "W-When are we gonna-"

"Right now. She wants to meet us right now."

"What?" Marie's eyebrows drew close together as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "But it's two-thirty in the morning, Brian."

"She said she didn't have much time, Marie. She's going back tonight."

"O-Okay," Marie climbed out of her bed and rushed over to her wardrobe. "Meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure she would come, Brian?" Marie agitatedly glanced down at her watch again.

"Yes I'm Marie, let's just wait a little longe-look, here she comes!" Marie lifted her eyes as she heard a car stop. The door opened and a slim figure wrapped in a light brown jacket coat stepped out of a white Toyota. Her face was hidden by a cheetah printed scarf. Marie's heart started pounding as this mysterious helper advanced toward her.

The woman extended her hand toward Marie. "Marie, this is Kate Norrington-"

"Or you can call me by my real and _familiar_ name." the owner of voice removed her scarf and revealed the face Marie'd seen somewhere before. She narrowed her eyes and tried to remember their meeting.

"Natalie...Natalie Morgan?"

The girl smiled widely. "That's right."

"Oh my god," Marie grinned and hugged the other lady tightly. "It's been such a long time!"

"Hold on a second, you guys know each other?" Brian looked totally confused at the moment.

"Yes." Natalie pulled off with a smile. "My sister was a survivor of Legacy Virus attack. When Transigen's men tried to hunt her down for their experiments, she contacted Marie for help."

"But unfortunately, before we could reach her, Transigen'd captured her." Marie turned to Natalie with a regretful look. "I'm really sorry about your sister."

"I know you are." Natalie smiled sadly. "But you couldn't have saved my sister even if you kept your search on. I joined Transigen just to find out about her but her records showed she committed suicide the night she arrived there."

Tears filled Natalie's big eyes. "I couldn't save her, but I decided to save all the innocent children those damn scientists wanted to turn into their fucking soldiers. That's why I secretly contacted Brian and asked if his team could help us save those children. I helped all the kids escape in the care of my friend Gabriela. I hope they're all okay now."

"Yes they are." Marie smiled. "And thank you so much for finding out information about my baby."

"You're welcome, ma'am. Whatever you've been doing for all the mutant survivors for the past Eleven years is highly praisable." she pulled a thin bundle of papers out of her leather handbag. "I had to come here to give you these papers myself because after Gabriela's death, I could not trust anyone else about this valuable piece of information. I had to go very deep to get 'em because all the data Transigen's computers've stored about their experiments shows your name nowhere. None of the records says that you were ever used for their breeding programs or any of the experiments had your mutation but..." she handed Marie all the documents.

"According to these papers, one of the kids was actually an hybrid which means both of her parents were mutants, unlike other kids who were bred through human mothers. The powers of mother haven't been described in 'em, but I'm sure it was to hide your relationship with the experiment." Marie hastily straightened the papers and ran her eyes over the words and ladies and gentlemen, there was a very familiar name written in the capital letters under a passport size photo of a very familiar face.

X-23= LAURA KINNEY.

Marie's heart stopped beating for a second and her hands began to tremble. "L-Laura..?"

Brian's eyes widened as he heard Marie's shaking words. He snatched the papers from her and read them himself. He shook his head in pure disbelief. "B-But how's that possible? it's Laura Kinney, not Laura D'Ancanto!"

"It's actually a false identity, they used the name of one of their dead scientists, Dr. Sarah Kinney as Laura's mother in the papers who was the mutant geneticist of the program, maybe so that Marie could never find out about her baby's identity but according to my sources, Dr. Sarah Kinney was killed in a road accident one month before Laura's birth."

"A-And Victor? Why couldn't he smell Marie on Laura? He's a class five feral, he should've smelled it already."

Natalie shrugged softly. "Well if he's a feral and as far as I've heard about their kind, they recognize people from their unique scents and mutants receive their scents from their mutations and I guess...Marie's mutation hasn't surfaced in Laura yet."

"L-Laura is mah daughter.." the tears of bliss spilled out of Marie's eyes. She smiled broadly and spun to Brian. "Yah heard that, Brian? Laura is really mah daughter, mah and Logan's baby girl. Please take meh back ta her, ah need ta tug her tightly and tell her this, ah gotta go back, ah gotta go back..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The car finally reached the mansion and Marie and Brian hastily stepped out. Brian opened the gates and Marie's feet hurried towards her daughter's room. She must be asleep right now but she needed to tell her, tell her this newly found truth of her identity but as she knocked at her door, it unexpectedly opened itself. Marie hurried in and the view of the room narrowed her eyes. None of the children was in the room, just complete silence.

"What the hell?" Brian shook his head from behind. "Where're the kids?"

"I-I don't know." Marie stammered. "I can't see Michio and Selene around either."

"Let's go find them." they both turned to check every room.

"Laura! Rictor! Rebecca! Where are you guys?" Marie poked her head into the study room but there was nobody there. "C'mon kids, where are you-"

"Marie!" Brian's scream caught Marie's ears. "Just come up here!"

Marie speedily climbed the stairs two at a time. Her eyes widened as she reached Michio's room. Michio and Selene's unconscious bodies were lying on the floor.

"Michio! Selene!" Marie rushed to her unconscious friends and tapped their cheeks. Brian brought her a glass of water. She sprinkled some water on their faces. "C'mon guys, wake up."

Michio groggily opened his eyes. His heavily drugged head still spinning. "M-Marie?"

"Yeah, it's me." she helped him sit up. "W-Who did this to you both and..where're the kids?"

"W-What? t-they took the kids?" Selene asked in pure horror.

Marie's heart sank as she heard the other woman. "Who? Who took them?"

Michio grabbed his spinning head. "W-We were all sleeping when I heard some noise from outside. Selene and I decided to find out was it was but as we opened the gate, a couple of darts hit the sides of our necks and.."

"And what?!" Marie asked panickingly.

"W-We don't remember anything after that."

Marie plunged both of her hands into her hair and shook her head, tears of desperation dumped out of the corners of her eyes. "No, NO! they can't take mah baby girl away from meh again! Ah won't let them take mah daughter away from meh again! Ah gotta stop them, I gotta fuckin' STOP THEM!" she stormed out of room and stomped down the stairs. She knew Transigen was behind this goddamned attack but she wouldn't let them snatch her child away from her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's this place, Nathan? And where is Marie and others?" Rictor asked his smallest friend. The little boy'd waken'em all up at damned four-thirty in the morning and informed his friends the mansion was under attack again and Marie and others were waiting for them in their underground base in the wood behind the mansion. All the children ran their eyes around but none of their protectors were here.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, there's been a slight change of plans." the small boy turned around with a vicious smirk. "A new help is coming to save us."

As the damned sentence left the boy's mouth, a figure covered in a black hooded cloak came out of hiding and stood behind him. The children could only get a glimpse of her smirking, red lips.

Laura took a sharp sniff but couldn't catch any familiar scent on this mysterious figure but she instinctively snikted out her blades.

"Who are you?" Laura growled.

"I am...your creator, my children." a female voice spoke from behind the hood. "And I'm here to take y'all back home."

"Not so soon, bitch!" Marie's enraged snarl pulled the attention of the bunch. Marie pointed her gun at the mysterious enemy and yanked the slide of the gun. "Just let these kids go before one of mah bullets goes right through that fuckin' head of yours!"

Unexpectedly, a loud laugh rumbled out of the chest of the woman in black cloak before she abruptly raised her hand and pointed it at Marie that lifted her up in the air before slamming her against the trunk of a tree on her left side.

"MARIE!" Laura and all other children screamed and lunged at the other woman but before they could even touch her, she lifted them all up in the air through her telekinetic force and trapped them in a giant, transparent Sphere their powers were unable to penetrate.

"Y-You bitch, let my children go!" blinded by immeasurable rage, Marie jumped back to her feet and shot at the other woman but dayum! The cloaked woman's hand stopped the bullet in the damned middle of the air and holy shit! Every single lifeless thing lying on the ground started shaking furiously and all the pebbles and rocks levitated in the air. Before Marie's baffled eyed could trust her damned vision, a simple flick of the index finger of the other woman disintegrated the bullet held in the air.

Marie stepped back bewilderedly and shook her head in pure disbelief. "H-How's that's fucking possi-"

Before Marie could even complete her sentence, her body slowly and agonizingly began to pulverize just like the bullet did a few moments ago. Her terrified eyes looked at her trembling hand that was being disintegrated with each passing second and it wasn't just external, she could feel every cell, every nerve of her body being destroyed by an unstoppable force. Her brain and heart were being torn up like a fucking piece of paper. This pain was excruciating.

"MARIEEEE!" Laura screamed loudly as she saw Marie's disintegrating body collapsed to the ground with a loud, trembling gasp. Laura roared again and desperately clawed at glass like wall of the sphere with her blades but no use.

"Sorry for not doing this earlier." the cloaked figure smirked down at Marie's whimpering frame on the ground and slowly pushed the hood off her face, revealing the very familiar face Marie'd never expected to see in her life again. "Happy belated birthday, _Rogue_."

Marie's bleeding eyes looked up. "J-Jean...?"

"No." The pitch dark eyes glared down at the wounded woman and shook her head. "I'm **Phoenix**."

that face was the last thing Marie saw before her vision got blurred completely and she closed her eyes. Her dying senses heard a bunch of weak voices screaming her names in the background. She let her last quivering breath out of her bleeding mouth as her badly damaged heart finally stopped beating. _Forever_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ***Hands up* please! Please don't shoot me! It was all my crazy brain :p**

 **I know that pissed off many of you and I'm really sorry for that but guys, you know me, I just love mind blasting cliffhangers in my stories and the line in my summary- 'The End is the new Beginning', it's not just for saying.**

 **Next week- The awesomest RESURRECTION!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter- 16**

 **Hey there guys, back with the chapter you've all been waiting so hard for the past one week. I don't like making my fabulous readers suffer so here it is ;-}**

 **A big thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter which was certainly the most difficult one of the series so far, I hope y'all like the compensation :-}**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"M-MARIE!"

Logan and Victor breathlessly stormed into the room, pushing past a remorseful Brian. Michio and Selene stood up slowly, wiping their tears. They walked to the old man left blanked out by the heart shattering sight of his lover's lifeless frame on the bed.

Selene sobbed and hugged Logan. "W-We're so sorry, Logan. By the time we reached there, that fucking bitch had already... Her jet was already in the air before we could save the kids. We're really sorry." her words didn't touch Logan's ears. Every single thing around him turned silent as his eyes fell on his Marie's severely wounded frame. She wasn't breathing, why wasn't she? She'd promised him, she'd promised him she would never go away from him again. How the fuck could she?!

He slowly pushed the young woman aside and walked over to the bed. He dropped into the chair beside it, that painful blankness still smeared over his face. His trembling fingers reached over to touch her pale cheek covered with bloody wounds. There was no skin left over them, as if someone'd ripped it off her flesh. A couple of tears slipped down his cheeks as his blurred vision raked all over her body. Her entire body had lost most of its flesh and skin and the left hand had nothing left but the blood covered bone structure. The blood soaked clothes and sheet revealed heavy internal damage. It was the most painful death he'd ever seen on anyone.

He surged up and got on the bed before pulling her still frame into his arms.

"MARIEEEE!" A poignant roar forced out of him that shook the entire mansion.

"I'm sorry, Marie! I'm so sorry, baby! I should've been here! It would all never happen if I was here, I-I'm so fucking sorry!" he sniffled against her blood spattered forehead.

Brian wiped his tears and stepped forward. "We're really sorry, Logan. Marie and I, we both decided to come back home as soon as we found out Laura is Marie's real daughter she'd been searching for the past so many years." Logan looked up to other man baffled. Did he say _Laura_...

He nodded shakily. "Yes, Logan. Laura is your and Marie's daughter. Marie was the woman they impregnated with your DNA." Victor and Logan looked to each other in pure disbelief. Was this really true? Marie is the mother of his baby girl? Maybe that's why Victor could smell Logan on both, Marie and Laura all the time. But why didn't Laura smell like Marie? This question still didn't have its answer and Victor needed to know it, but it was not the right time.

Victor wiped the single tear off the corner of his eye and walked over to his brother. "Jimmy, we need to-"

"NO!" he roared up at his brother and tightened his arms around his Mate's defunct frame. "She's not going anywhere! She will not be buried until I rip that fucking bitch and her fucking entire army apart and get my daughter back!"

"And SHIELD is with you in this mission." Fury stated determinedly as he stepped into the room. The old man approached Logan and patted him on the shoulder. "Rogue was really one of the bravest and kind hearted helper I've ever met. We will not let her sacrifice be wasted." a real remorse in his voice.

"We don't need your fuckin' bunch of human soldiers against the army of the most powerful mutants in the world, Nick!" Creed spat.

"I know this battle is against the most powerful mutants of the world." Fury spat back. "That's why, I've brought them with me." as the sentence was finished, Creed heard a loud noise in the sky. As he rushed over to the door, his eyes were widened by Fury's little surprise. A group of Eight powered exoskeletons of Iron Man descended from the sky in their lawn and stood at detention.

"These Bots, they were the last invention of Tony for the SHIELD before his death." Fury turned to Logan. "They've never disappointed me against any army of the world."

Logan looked back down to his Mate's ice cold face in arms and closed his eyes, letting his tears trickle down onto her cheeks and dissolve in the clotted blood smeared over her face. This time when he reopened his eyes, his deep amber irises had turned into pitch dark ones, declaring an infuriated Wolverine's presence. "I promise you darlin', those motherfuckers won't see the next day."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She did not deserve it." Mystique let out another sniffle and wiped her tears with the back of her crooked forefinger. Their jet was about to cross the borders within twenty minutes. It's time for the biggest battle between a bunch of humans who called themselves Gods of humanity against her kind and she would fight those assholes till her last fucking breath.

Victor leaned back into his seat and looked at his emotionally devastated brother with a deep sigh. "The night ya decided ta walk out on your brother and live a life without violence and bloodshed, that night...that night fucked up everything between us. We were brothers, who'd decided they would always look out for each other but you just kicked everything aside and walked away forever. It made me hate ya, brother, more than anything. Ya could go fuck yourself for all I cared after that night. I decided ta go my own way, doin' whatever my animal said. That blind rage of betrayal boiling inside me pushed Victor Creed back into a dark corner forever and pulled Sabertooth out, the beast that made me do some very nasty things in the past."

He sighed and looked up to the metal ceiling. "I never thought I could ever find the man lost in the animal again until I saw Transigen's men drag a familiar face into the lab. It was Stripes. The frail was brutally raped all night unlike all other frails in the lab. Her screams hit something deep inside me, made me feel helpless, just like the night I had ta strap her ta that damn machine on the Statue of Liberty. She was just a goddamn job that time but it was different now. After a very long time, a weakened but familiar voice of Victor Creed rose from a corner that told me ta do something ta save the frail. As I got a chance to escape, I ignored Sabertooth's selfish rebukes and advanced toward her cell. As I stepped in, I could smell you all over her. Her whimpering, trembling frame on the floor reminded me of yers when you were severely bedridden in childhood. I decided to save her. I don't know why I did that, but I never regretted my decision because it was only her who helped me push the animal back in and pull Victor Creed back out. I owe it ta that Southern Belle."

Logan finally looked up to his brother. Tears of unbearable agony swimming in those big, dark pools. "You know why we're goin' there, Victor. Those assholes, not only did they hurt my Mate, but also took our daughter away from us. This is no fight Victor, this is a WAR." His blades jumped out with a vicious snikt, drops of blood trickling down to the metal floor. "I don't need Victor Creed tonight, I need Sabertooth."

Sabertooth took over the body of the giant feral with a lethal change of eyes and his claws extended to their full length. "Ya got him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"MARIEEEE!"_

 _"Happy belated birthday, Rogue."_

 _"I'm Phoenix.."_

She was fighting. In a pitch dark corner of her dazed mind, she was still fighting a violent storm of the last memories of her life. That last image, that last face she'd seen was infuriating. She'd never thought she'd ever see Jean again and as the 'Mistress' of that fucking mutant despising organization? No, never. The betrayal destroyed her on every level. Not only did she kill her but also snatched her daughter from her again. Laura, _her Laura._ She was taken away from her, again. She couldn't forget her crying face, her screams for her. She needed to save her, bring her back and tell her she was her real mother. Her healing senses could hear Logan's scream for her. She so desperately wanted to wake up and hug him tightly, tell him the truth about their daughter's identity herself but she couldn't, her body was too weak to, her healing needed its time but not anymore! Laura needs her, _Logan_ needs her. Wake up Marie, you gotta wake up for your daughter. Her smiling face dancing before her closed eyes, she needs to save her baby girl, wake up Rogue, WAKE UP...

"LAURAAAA!" she roared awake, furiously gasping for air. A couple of streaks of sweat broke out of her hairline and rolled down her temples. Michio and Selene rushed into her room as they heard the loud scream and their eyes broadened in an undefinable awe mixed with horror as they saw Marie back from the dead, her wounds rapidly knitting back together with each passing second and that wasn't the only miracle of the night. The real one was her Six newly manifested Nine inch bone claws buried into the mattress of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Haha liked my little surprise ;p?**

 **Now, time to explain how Marie received Logan's mutation. Well, the credit goes to Laura. She shared her mutation with her mother when she was in her womb but all the mutation suppressing drugs of the lab never let it surface in Marie as long as she was there and when she finally escaped, she had to face the poisonous Legacy Virus spread in the outer air that destroyed all her borrowed mutations except for one she received from Laura because her healing factor had bonded with her body. The class Five healing couldn't be destroyed, but it was suppressed by the virus and it finally surfaced when Marie had to go through the biggest emotional trauma of her life, losing her daughter again. Hope that explains everything ;-}**

 **Next Week- IT'S WAR TIMEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter- 17**

 **The War- I**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They couldn't believe their eyes. Marie was back from the dead, breathing and healing and not just her wounds, even her aged body was also recovering her youth with each passing moment. The light whiteness of her hair was disappearing rapidly. Her claws slowly slipped back before she shot out of the bed and glared at the young couple.

"Laura, where is Laura?" a predatory change took over her irises with the vicious snarl. The deep brown eyes were now soullessly pitch black ones.

"S-She, she's not he-" before the stammering boy could even complete his sentence, Marie grabbed his collar and slammed him against the nearby wall, wild rage taking over her face. "Where...is mah Daughter?!"

"S-She took her, Marie," Selene sobbed and rushed over to make the other woman let go of Michio's collar. "That witch, that fuckin' _Mistress_ took her!"

"NOOO!" Marie roared and angrily punched the wall close to the face of horrified boy, a split crack left behind by the solid fist. "It can't happen again, it just can't fucking happen again!" she buried her hands through her hair and shook her head. She spun around. "Where is Logan?"

"H-He and Victor have gone to bring the kids back." a bewildered Brian stuttered from the door.

"Ah gotta go with 'em, ah gotta save mah daughter." Marie whispered to herself before twirling around to the trio. "When did they left?"

"H-Half an hour ago," Selene said confusedly. "But Marie-"

Marie ignored the other woman and stormed out of the room. "Brian, start the jet, we're crossin' the borders."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"S-Sir," the operator wiped the sweat off her left temple and looked back to the screen. "They're here."

"Well well well, time to welcome my guests." Graydon looked at the faces of his three biggest enemies on the wide screen and smirked viciously. Mystique's betrayal was still pinned on his mind.

He rubbed his hands together excitedly and spun around. "Asrani, you know what to do." the short man nodded quickly and rushed over to the operator.

"Awake the Team X."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?" Logan asked with a sharp metallic hiss as the healing factor boosting serum started showing its effect. Wolverine's presence still swimming in his pitch-dark irises.

"Always ready fer a good fight, runt." Sabertooth snapped his neck as his claws slowly expanded to their deadly length.

Mystique looked straight and pulled out her guns. "For Marie."

Both Wolverine and Sabertooth turned their heads to her.

"For Marie." the trio said in unison.

"Now isn't that cute?" Graydon sneered from the roof terrace of his building. "The three 'mutant' Musketeers stepping up for a fight against the strongest army in the world. What happened, 'daddy'? Are Fury's men on vacation? Oh let me guess, Avengers've already been wiped off the map and his little 'human' soldiers can't take what my men have to give." a very arrogant smirk on face of the suited man.

Sabertooth displayed a lopsided smirk at his son's folly. "We three don't need ta hide behind an army of goddamn ripoffs boy, you better worry about your men."

"Oh really? You think I need to hide behind an army against just three of you?" a challenging growl jumped out of the owner of the Transigen. "Then let's be fair tonight, in stead of facing all my men, why don't you three just encounter these ten familiar faces?"

As the damned line left Graydon's lips, the automated shutters of the ten chambers on the ground floor rolled up with a loud click and holy hell, the biggest surprise of the night, 'Team X' of Storm, Cyclops, Beast, Night Crawler, Iceman, Shadow Cat, Pyro, Gambit, Psylocke and Emma Frost stepped out.

"Surprise, surprise, like our dream creation?" the young man laughed wickedly and looked back to the bewildered trio. "So, uncle Logan, how would you manage to hurt your own friends?"

Logan closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. It took the old man a long moment to clear his head. He opened his eyes and looked straight. "They are not my friends, Graydon. I buried my friends with my own hands last year."

His repost got the young man's jaw tightened. "Hmmm, is that so? Then...let the war begin."

As the damned sentence was finished, the head of the Team X, Emma Frost stepped forward and attempted to paralyze the brains of the trio but woo-hoo! Before she could do so, Logan and his team activated the devices created by Brian around their left wrists to nullify the mental attack which created an invisible protective layer around them. The evil telepath tried her best to hurt the brains of the trio but her telepathy couldn't even touch them.

Logan smirked smugly. "What did ya think, asshole? We came here with no plan B?"

"Urghhh, X-26, 27, 28, step ahead y'all and finish them!" the 'slaves' gave an unison nod and started activating their mutations for a solid combined attack. As Ororo's thunderstorm, Scott's laser beams and all others's powers assaulted at Logan and his friends-

"Get ready, boys!" Mystique commanded their 'second surprise' of the night. As their enemies stepped forward to attack at them, the Eight Exoskeletons started blasting them all from the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The unexpected invasion broadened Graydon's eyes. He shook his head in pure disbelief. His feet instinctively retreated to hide in some dark corner of his building where his enemies and their damned metal boxes couldn't find him.

Sabertooth got down on all fours and Logan and Mystique ran toward the damned building on their feet. "Get ready, kid, the three musketeers're comin' ta get ya!"

Logan leapt through the air and tried to give three bloody slashes to Cyclops's chest but his optic beams blasted him away. Logan barely jumped back to his feet as the hole on his chest knitted back together and ran at Cyclops with stretched arms again. The dull but still working edges of his blades split the midsections of Iceman and Pyro before jumping onto the one eye soldier but crap, before he could do so, Emma buried her 'diamond knives' into his back from behind. Logan snarled in pain and fell upon the ground after staggering back.

"Get ready to die!" as Cyclops's optic blasts gleamed to blast Logan's pounding heart off but thank goodness, one of Bots speared him into the wall behind him. Logan got back up and wiped the streak of blood off the corner of his mouth. He snarled as a large swarm of guards that just flooded out of the entrance and surged toward them.

"You know what ta do, Jimmy!" Sabertooth snarled as he slammed Gambit into the floor and ripped his throat out with his claws. "You go find yer Cub, and we take care of these little butt boys and their boss!"

"Yes Logan, don't worry about us," Mystique looked over her shoulder at the old man. Her guns continuously making holes in their enemies's chests. "Go save your daughter!" Logan nodded at the feral couple and surged towards the entrance to cleave through the armed men of the Transigen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ripping through the damned Team X and Transigen's guards, Logan finally stomped into the building. Another bunch of guards surged toward him. He ran at them with extended arms and started slashing throats after throats. He ran his senses around and turned his neck to the corridor his daughter's faint scent was coming from.

He wasted two more guards before reaching a two way. He lifted his nose and took a deep inhale. He turned left. His baby girl's scent was leaking from behind an unguarded door at the end of the hallway. It narrowed his eyebrows. He slowly advanced towards the door, running his senses in all four directions. Chilling air coming from under the door baffled him even more. What the hell was that room used for?

Three slant slits at the code plate and the automated door slid open. His mouth started blowing steam as he stepped into the pitch-dark chilled room. His night vision running around to make out his surroundings.

"Welcome, Logan." a somewhat familiar female voice addressed the aged man. Logan taxed his brain to recognized it. He'd heard it before, many times, almost like... _No_ , it can't be.

"Who is it?" Logan twirled around and snikted out his knives again. "Just turn the damn lights on and show me your fuckin' face, bitch!" a infuriated snarl from the feral man.

"Still do not recognize me? Well then..." suddenly all the lights of the room were switched on together. The sharp flash forced Logan to squeeze his eyes shut and cover them with his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and ran them around, only to find himself standing in a spacious, ice-cold hell filled with hundreds of big, cylindrical, glass tubes containing cloned mutants attached to every colossal wall. His eyes finally traveled down and found a female figure sitting on a chair in the center of the room. Her face was hidden behind the hood of her black cloak and there was also an another severely beaten woman whose face was hidden behind her hair lying curled up in the feet of the other woman.

"Who are you?!" Logan snarled at the mysterious woman.

The cloaked figure lowered her left hand and grabbed the hair of the unconscious woman lying in her feet, causing a sharp yelp on her bleeding lips. The cabbalistic woman pulled the other woman up with her. "I am...what you once desired most in your life." her red lips replied smirkingly, a seductive ting dissolved in her puzzling words.

The cloaked woman yanked the other woman's hair again and squeezed her jaw to force her to look up and reveal her yelping face to Logan. "Did your friends tell you about her, Logan? No? Then let me introduce her to you, she's Kate Norrington, alias Natalie Morgan, the fucking mole of my house." Logan recognized the second name as he heard it and rushed ahead to save the whimpering girl but-

"Nuh-Uh-Uh Logan," the cloaked woman waved her index finger from left to right. "Traitors don't deserve second chances."

"N-No, d-don't-" before Logan could even take a step forward to save Natalie, her body began to rapidly pulverize like Marie's and dissolved in the air within a damned blink.

"NO! YA BITCH!" Logan lunged at the evil woman but her right hand rose in the air and created an invisible protective wall between both of them. Logan's claws horribly failed to penetrate it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YA?!" Logan snarled at the smirking woman with another futile attempt to slash through the invisible wall.

"Trust me my love, all your attempts to hurt me will cease as you find out who I am." Logan's strikes abruptly halted as he heard the woman. A deep frown occupied his forehead.

"That's like a good boy." a vicious smirk stretched the corners of the scarlet lips and her hands reached up to push the hood off her head. The revelation widened the eyes of Wolverine. The blades unconsciously went back in.

"J-Jean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No more hidin' boy!" Sabertooth snarled as he kicked open the door of the lab that damned human mistake of his lurking in.

"You," Graydon snarled at the giant feral through clenched teeth. "Letting you live so far was my biggest fucking mistake, should've killed ya the night my men captured you!"

"Whinin' time over, kid," Sabertooth flashed a predatory grin and screeched his bloody claws against the metal door, leaving four deep splits behind. "Get ready to die!" as Sabertooth stormed toward the other man-

"What's hurry, _dad_?" an unexpected smirk lifted the left corner of Graydon's lips. "Wouldn't you like to meet your little contribution in my experiments first?"

The crooked smile puzzled the feral man. "What the hell are ya-"

"I am talking about... _him_." the young man pressed a green button on the transparent screen of his computer as he finished his sentence. The automated door of a small chamber slid open and holy cow, a giant feral with a wild, blonde-white mane stepped out growling. Sabertooth's eyebrows touched the damned sky as the other feral lifted his face and revealed his identity. The same soullessly pitch black eyes. It was none other than...Sabertooth himself.

"What did you think? I'd captured you to make another Victor Creed? No, I'd captured you to make another Sabertooth." Graydon smirkingly retreated towards the rear exit. "Because he is only man in the world, who can kill the great Victor Creed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get ready Marie, we're crossing the borders in twenty minutes." Brian informed the feral woman.

"Just a little wait sweetie," Marie momentarily looked up to the metal ceiling with teary eyes before looking straight and prodding out her claws. An unbreakable determination in her darkened eyes. "Momma is coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jean is dead, Logan." the red headed woman stepped towards the object of her affection with a small smirk. Her eyes showing a ruthless darkness. "I am..Phoenix."

"P-Phoenix?" pure disbelief in Logan's widened eyes. Jean, Phoenix, whoever this woman was, she was alive, and didn't let anyone know about it? And if she's alive, then who was the woman he buried that night with his own hands?

"Yes." Jean smirked again and walked back to her chair. "Surprised to see here, as the 'Mistress' of the Alkali Transigen?"

Logan's eyes widened in another shock of the night. "Y-Ya're the Mistress runnin' this fucking organization...?" the old feral couldn't believe whatever his ears just heard.

"Yes, again." the red headed witch gave a smirking nod. "Alkali Transigen, it's my baby. Graydon is just the face of the company, the real puppeteer behind the closed doors is me." Logan couldn't believe whatever he just heard. Jean, she's Mistress, the real owner of Transigen? This newly found truth filled him with an unimaginable rage.

"You, You're the one who killed my Marie?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few things to point out:-**

 **1\. I really wanted to make Charles Xavier a part of the Team X but didn't because he's the strongest telepath of the world and I didn't want to show him being controlled by Transigen's puny devices but that doesn't mean he's not going to make a guest appearance in my fic ;-}**

 **2\. I've always imagined Sabertooth as the animal spirit of Victor Creed. His long, blond hair, coarse white muttonchops and pitch black eyes (Like Tyler Mane's Sabertooth in X-men: 1) are Sabertooth's appearance ot Victor's and that appearance comes out only when Sabertooth fully controls Victor Creed's body. That's why I'm showing 'Victor Creed vs Sabertooth' here.**

 **You guys know what I want in the end, REVIEW PEOPLE :D!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter- 18**

 **A long ass update for all my fabulous readers who often tell me to write lengthier chapters. Just take a deep breath, grab a chair or anything you can sit your butts down on and enjoy your kickass chapter :p**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The War- Il**

"You, You're the one who killed my Marie?!"

An evil grin quirked the right corner of those blood-red lips. "Yes."

"YOU BITCH!" Logan roared out his blind rage and lunged at Jean, but the invisible wall stopped him again. "YOU KILLED MY MARIE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE HER THAT FUCKING PAINFUL DEATH?! I WILL KILL YA!"

"Oh gawd, so much melodrama on the death of that goddamn life sucker?" Phoenix rolled her eyes with a sneer. "We both know how big of a mess that stupid girl always had been, Logan but you, you never stopped treating her like there was nothing wrong with her."

Logan finally halted his unsuccessful attempts to break the invisible barrier. "Why? Why did ya do that, Jean?!" Tears of the loss of his lover and betrayal of a friend burning behind the lids.

"Why? You still don't know why?" Phoenix let out a short smirk before jumping to her feet and surged over to Logan and bored her pitch dark glare into Logan's. "Because that girl'd always tried to take what was mine! Xavier, Scott, _you_ , she'd always tried to replace ME in everyone's life! Who the hell was she anyway? A fucking leech who killed whatever she touched, just like thousands of the goddamn brats hogging the rooms of Xavier's house. A large number of them wasn't even close to the level we are. Their rapidly increasing population was driving ME, the great Phoenix force insane with each passing day!" she dug an angry finger into her chest before continuing. "Being a mutant was the next step of the evolution of Humanity but those damn low level insects, they were a fucking shame in the name of being a mutant. The world needed the leadership of the greatest mutants, not some useless sheep's. Jean, that pathetic bitch could just watch those damn low living insects spread all over the world, but not do anything to stop them but I COULD and I DID!"

"Legacy Virus." Logan hissed through clenched jaw.

"Yes. Legacy Virus." she gave a simpering nod. "The lethal plague was the idea of one of our greatest enemy, Sinister. Away from the eyes of y'all, I met him in secret. I told him what I wanted and he was impressed by the thinking of this hidden identity of that useless Jean Grey. He prepared the virus and Graydon became my face in the government to get the mutant affairs control bill cleared but before unleashing it on the entire mutant population of the states, I told Sinister to prepare a clone of mine, a body that could tolerate the effects of virus as well as accept the Omega level energy of the Phoenix force. Once it was ready, I transferred all my genetic codes and powers into it and then...killed my own creator."

"W-What..?" a clear shock took over Logan's eyes. "Ya were the one who killed Sinister?"

"Yes. It was me." she gave a disgusted smile. "The fucker wanted to use me, the great Phoenix as a fucking pawn in his further experiments. Seeing him slowly turn into fucking dust brought me great satisfaction. Next morning I unleashed the virus all over the United States and-"

"Let yer own kind be destroyed by that fuckin' plague of yours." Logan finished the damned sentence for her. "Ya did all this without carin' about everyone ya loved and respect-"

"it was Jean fucking Grey who loved and respected all of you, not Phoenix!" Phoenix roared with stretched arms. "Phoenix just loves power and dominance! Everyone who defies me is my fucking enemy and that's what was my reason behind unleashing that virus on each and every single one of you all but of course," another wicked smile on those red lips. "Every queen needs an army. That was the reason behind the foundation of the Alkali Transigen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So yer the new pet of my son, bub?" Victor hissed at his 'cloned' self, his claws itching to rip the man into fucking shreds. The savage man just snarled back in response and holy hell, expanded his strange 'metal coated claws' to their lethal length.

"Think those metal hooks can stop me? Try me l, boy!" and this was it. Talk time over. Both savage beasts collided with each other with an unison roar but holy cow! Sabertooth snarled in great pain as his clone's metal hooks slashed his chest and the biggest fucking surprise of the night was, the three big gashes weren't closing this time.

"So your Master got your claws covered with that Japanese metal, huh?" Sabertooth hissed, staggering back. The other man just smirked in response and flashed the claws against his chest. Sabertooth snarled again and ran at the blonde beast. The battle started again. Claws after claws, slashes after slashes. The feral collision was shaking the entire building and for the very first time, Victor Sabertooth Creed's found an opponent of his level.

Sabertooth snarled in pain as his clone buried his claws into his chest and broke three ribs. A solid drop kick met the clone's chest and sent him flying into wall behind him. Sabertooth momentarily staggered sideways before the healing kicked in. As the cracked ribs joined back together, he snapped his neck and extended his claws again. The clone jumped back to his feet and ran at Sabertooth on all fours. The feral man was ready this time. As the clone leapt at him, Sabertooth grabbed his throat and chokeslamed him into the floor with a loud thud.

Sabertooth straddled the other man's chest. His left hand rose in the air "Now you die, bub!" Sabertooth snarled viciously but fuck! As his hand came down to slash the other beast's throat, he buried his all his Ten claws into Sabertooth's back.

"AHHH!" Sabertooth roared in unbearable pain. The clone smirked wickedly before kicking the wounded man off his chest. He got back to his feet and wiped the the streak of blood off the right corner of his mouth. He leaned forward and flashed another evil smirk in Sabertooth's face.

"Now you die." with his first damned sentence of the night, the evil clone raised his contracted paw in the air to aim at Sabertooth's heart but holy fuck! Before his clawed hand could surge down down and rip Sabertooth's heart out, an another Victor Creed lunged down at him from behind and buried all his claws into his back.

The clone roared in pain and pulled himself off Sabertooth's chest, struggling to push the other enemy off his back. This gave Sabertooth a good chance to get back to his feet. Now, the clone was standing between two fucking Victor Creeds, totally baffled by this mind blowing twist. Both Creeds gave each other a smirking nod and the battle started again. The double trouble was kicking the clone's ass hard. Slashes, kicks, punches, even those tiny metal weapons weren't able to save him from the continuous attack from both sides. A solid uppercut met his chin and as he touched the ground this time, both Creeds grabbed each leg and ripped his whole body apart, limb to limb with all their might before throwing both of his lifeless ripped off parts aside.

With a quick change of eyes, the real Victor Creed came out. He wiped the drying trace of blood on the corner of his mouth on the sleeve of his duster and smirked at the other Creed. "Nice trick, Myst."

The shifter smirked back and came back to her real blue self. "I can hear more coming, you take care of 'em, nd I stop our son from fleeing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean?" another confusion took over Logan's face.

"The breeding program under the guise of a Pediatric Cancer study, it was the foundation of my army made of the strongest mutants of the world. Scott, Ororo and _you_ , my pawn Dr. Zander Rice used all the class Five DNAs my team'd collected to impregnate those human women."

"And Marie? Why did ya used her in yer fucking experiments?" Logan snarled again when Marie's lifeless face flashed before his eyes.

"Well the bitch's mutancy was a damned curse for herself but it could be the strongest weapon of the world for me. All i needed to do was cross breed her mutation with any other mutancy I wanted and I chose yours for it. After all," her index finger once again reached over to stroke his cheek on the surface flat surface of the invisible wall, leaving a glowing trail behind. "A class five healing factor, Two sets of Nine inch adamantium claws and the ability to absorb any other mutancy of the world, what could be a better weapon than that?"

"Ya told yer men ta rape my Marie!" Logan roared. "How the hell can a woman be so fucking ruthless ta another woman? How can ya-"

"That little bitch deserved it!" Phoenix roared back. "She deserved each and every single bit of that pain and suffering! It was my payback, for all pain she'd caused my other self! I tried my best to push her to her breaking point but that brute of a man, he destroyed everything. Not only did he rescue her and take her with him, but also built a goddamn rescue squad with her to save all the survivors from going under our knives. Their continuously increasing interference was getting on my nerves but for some fuckin' reasons, I wasn't able to catch them on my radar. Therefore...I set a fabulous trap to catch those damned mice."

Logan's eyebrows scrunched up. "What trap? What are ya-"

The left corner of Phoenix's mouth rose in an wicked, lopsided smirk. "The kids, do you really think Natalie and her friend planned to make them all escape and send them across the borders to Marie's little shelter house under my nose and I couldn't smell it? Well I smelled it the very night they started thinking about it but I didn't try to stop them. You know why? Because it was the only way to finish two of my last, biggest enemies. I told one of my moles, Nathan to blend into the escaping group.

"N-Nathan? The kid had been feeding you the information about us all the time?" another big shock for Logan. It was all too much to absorb for the mentally and emotionally devastated old man.

"Yes. The kid was a damn failed attempt at combining my and Scott's powers. I played the 'mommy game' on his innocent mind and he got ready to deceive his own friends for me."

"You didn't even leave yer own son out of yer disgustin' plan!" Logan shook his head in pure disgust. "I can't believe ya were ever one of biggest saviors of our kind, how can ya-"

"Like I said earlier!" she held out an objecting hand. "I'm not that sweet caring Jean Grey anymore. The Phoenix Force just understands power that controls everything else. I'm the queen of this absolute power and," her objecting hand slowly came down and placed its palm against the barrier. "I need a companion to rule this world together."

She nodded at Logan's confused face. "Yes, Logan. Come with me, and we will rule this pathetic world of humans together. I still can be the woman you used to love." she pointed towards her glowing palm. "Take my hand and leave all this behind and in return, I give you your daughter back." her other hand brought one of cylindrical tubes containing Laura's frozen body inside it down with her telekinetic force.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No more running, Graydon." Graydon just closed his eyes and bit back a growl when he heard the damned familiar voice behind him. He pulled his foot he just set into the copter out and spun around.

Mystique yanked the slide of her gun and pointed it at the young man. "You knew how it was going to end. Surrender..or die." a thick lump choking her voice. It was going to be the toughest decision of her entire life.

Graydon let out a slow smirk and extended his arms. "Then what are you waiting for, X-01? Just do it and finish it forever."

She curled her trembling index finger around the trigger. "You know I can do it and you deserve every bit of it."

"Then why aren't you, _Mystique_? Are your just awakened 'motherly' emotions being an obstacle? Then let me tell you something, traitor," the young man simpered evilly. "I never considered your ugly blue face my mother."

Suddenly a bullet left Mystique's gun and went right through the head of the pilot of the copter, leaving Graydon no other option but surrender.

"You bitch!" Graydon abruptly roared and pulled out his gun and fired at an unprepared Mystique. The bullet went through her shoulder and she dropped to her knees with a loud snarl.

Graydon walked over to her and pointed his gun at the side of her head smirkingly. "When the hell did you become such an emotional fool, shifter? Did you really think I would not have anything to ghost my enemies. These Muramasa bullets are the true time savers about the healing factor packed bitches like you. Now, get ready to die, _mother_ -" as the young man tried to pull the trigger, Sabertooth pounced at him from the door on his right side and pinned him to the ground with his paws.

"What's the hurry, sonny boy." Sabertooth smirked down at his son. Mystique got back up, holding her bleeding shoulder and walked towards Sabertooth. Sabertooth stood up, keeping their son pinned to the cracked floor with his boot.

"D-Do it, do it now, you two!" Graydon snarled up to his parents. "I was always a disgrace to both of you anyway."

"That's where ya always got us wrong, kid." Victor came out with a serene change of eyes. "I didn't even know about yer existence till you formed that goddamn FOH shit, and yer mother abandoned ya just because she didn't want ya ta be the target for her enemies ta get back at her."

"But you will never believe any of this, won't you, Graydon? You're always going to keep hating us for it and this hate of yours is going to destroy alotta innocent lives, that's why," Mystique transformed into her Raven self and wiped at the single tear escaping the corner of her eye before pointing her gun down at her son again.

"Goodbye...my child." one bullet through the middle of his forehead and it was over. Raven closed her eyes and let tears of unforgivable guilt stream down her cheeks.

Victor wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed softly. "I-I'm the reason why he chose this path."

Victor sighed and kissed her temple. "But he chose this fate himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"LAURA!" Logan threw a rushed step towards his daughter's unconscious body but the damned barrier stopped him again.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Logan. Not so soon." the manipulative witch gave another slow, wicked smirk. "You know the condition. Be mine and save her or..." she raised the tube through the air again and as she threatened to drop it down-

"N-No!" Logan shouted in horror. "D-Don't! Don't do anything ta my daughter, please.." A desperate plea in his eyes.

A victorious smile took over Phoenix's lips as she heard the old man. she slowly and carefully put the tube down and closed the distance between their bodies with a quick step. "I know the little device around your wrist isn't gonna let me play with your mind but I don't think I even need to do that. You know why? Because I have a choice for you to make. A choice that will return everything you've lost. Your daughter, your love and...your youth."

She gave a convincing nod at the disbelieving look on Logan's face. "Yes, Logan. You can have your never aging youth and perfect healing ability back with _that_." Her telekinetic force pulled the first metal drawer of a small cabinet storage in the corner and a small rectangular metal case was brought to her. The case opened itself, revealing a big syringe filled with a bluish liquid in it. With a sweep of arm, Phoenix present it to him.

"The syringe in this adamantium case, it's your new life, Logan. This serum, it will coat your Adamantium bone structure with a protective layer of nano healing particles dissolved in it and prevent them from rusting, forever."

Her pitch black eyes slowly turned into deep blue ones, just like Jean's. She bored them into his deep amber eyes. "Be wise, Logan. Choose me and win all of it. Like I said earlier, I still can be the woman you used to love, your Jean. All you have to do is say Yes."

Logan stared into her mesmerizing gaze for a long minute before replying. "Yes."

A wide grin spread on her blood-red lips. She'd finally won the love of the feral man. She closed the metal case and finally erased the damned barrier between them. Her right hand slowly reached up to caress his furry cheek. The touch sent a shiver through her body. The touch was still the same, as it was years ago.

She smiled widely and let her thumb caress the wrinkled skin under his eye but woo-hoo, as she pulled the feral man closer for a kiss, a shocked gasp jumped out of her mouth when Logan buried his adamantium knives into her stomach. A baffled agony spread in her widened pools.

"You were never the woman I loved, it was always Marie." Logan whispered in the ear of the whimpering witch viciously as he buried the claws deeper into her midsection, ripping the walls of her stomach. She trembling staggered back and collapsed to the floor with a loud groan. Logan crossed over her and rushed to his baby girl. His blades opened the door and he pulled his unconscious daughter out of the frigid water.

Her soaked frame threatened to collapse to the floor but Logan's arms caught her. He removed the black Oxygen mask. "Laura? Laura? Open your eyes, darlin'," Logan agitatedly tapped her ice-cold cheek, rubbing her hands and arms with other hand. He's ost Marie already, now he can't afford to lose his daughter too. A huge relief took over his face when her eyes fluttered behind the closed lids.

She slowly opened her eyes. "D-Daddy?"

A relieved smile touched Logan's lips. "Yeah it's me, baby." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wet hair. "Daddy's here." Laura also wrapped her trembling arms around her father tightly. The heart touching reunion only lasted for a moment before Logan pulled back and gave Laura a soft smile. "C'mon, let's save your friends."

But DAYUMMM! As the father and daughter hastily got back to their feet and turned around to release other children, they found the red queen standing on her feet, her pitch black eyes glaring at them and...the three bleeding punctures given by Logan's claws were no where to be found.

"I gave you a golden chance at the best life you could ever possibly have, but you turned ME down. Now...YOU PAY FOR IT!" the Phoenix roared as she extended her arms and rose Three feet in the air. her wrathful glare started pulverizing the entire chamber. All the tubes were shattered by the obstreperous force of the infuriated queen and all the unconscious bodies fell down to the floor. Logan's jaw tightened as he saw his daughter be affected by the damned devastation. He couldn't let his daughter suffer the same fate his lover had. He'd have to do something, _now_!

He spun his neck to his daughter. "Laura! Go save yer friends and find the tunnel Marie and Victor escaped this fucking hell through!" these were Logan's last words before he took off towards the Phoenix, without caring about the deadly damage his skin was going to take from this move. His clothes were shredded, his skin was being torn up with each passing moment and the glimpses of Adamantium were starting to show on his bloody forehead and cheeks but he didn't stop, he kept going until he felt every muscle in his body be ripped apart and before the evil witch could avoid the upcoming strike, Logan buried his claws into her chest and speared them both out of the window behind her.

"DADDY!" Laura rushed over to the window and poked her head out. That evil witch's whimpering body was lying on the broken floor and oh my god! Her daddy's body was impaled by a half broken wood light pole. She must go and save her father but couldn't. She looked over her shoulder at her unconscious friends and other people. Her daddy'd told her to get her friends out of here Safely, she'd have to save all of them. That's what daddy wanted.

Laura turned her head again and look down with a weak sob. "D-Daddy...I'll come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Phoenix a long minute to regain her consciousness. She laboriously got back to her feet with a heavy struggle and snapped her neck before glaring down at a severely injured Logan.

She raked her fingers down over the three holes Logan's knives had left on the left side of her abdomen a minute ago with a smirk. "Healing factor is a wonderful thing, right? Heals any deadly wound before you can even see it."

Her smirking words pulled Logan out of his unconsciousness. He spat out blood and barely lifted his head but the heel of Phoenix's leather Stilettos shoved it back into the cracked circle on the floor. "But looks like yours is loosing its mojo again. What happened, Logan? The serum gone down?" her nasty sneers were boiling Logan's blood but his battered body wasn't in the state of fighting back.

She looked down upon him with another sneer. "You could choose me above all this, Logan. But you chose a pathetic death so..." Suddenly Phoenix pulled a gun out of the pocket of her leather pants and pointed it down at the wounded man. "You know what this is, Logan? This gun...is your death. It has those healing factor killing Muramasa bullets. I did not want to use them on you but I guess that's what you want after your sweet Marie's death so be it!" her thumb hooked around the trigger. "Goodbye, Log-"

WOOHOO! Before the red headed witch could succeed in her horrible plan, Six bone claws were driven through her abdomen. A shocked gasp jumped out of Phoenix's mouth. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked over her shoulder tremblingly.

"What's the hurry, bitch?" Rogue snarled and threw the crimson haired whore aside before dropping to her knees and disrooted the damned pole to pull it out of her lover's abdomen.

"L-Logan? Open your eyes sugah, look ah'm back.." she pulled Logan into her arms and cupped his face. Tears flew out of the brown eyes. "P-Please...please open your eyes, baby." she whispered against the bloody forehead.

Her silent plea was finally heard. Logan slowly opened his eyes and tried to recognized the blurred face before his dying vision. "M-Marie...?"

A wide smile tugged at Marie's lips. "Yes, Logan, it's me, baby.." Logan's eyes shot open as he recognized the scent. It was really his Marie. She was alive! B-But...how's that possible?

She wrapped an arm around Logan and helped him get back up with her. "Y-You.." before Logan could ask his Mate all the questions thrashing around in his brain, their enemy's nasty groan pulled their attention. Phoenix coughed up blood and dragged herself up back to her feet. "How the fuck are you alive?!" clear disbelief written on her face.

Rogue's eyes darkened again. The feral couple glared at the red harlot in leather. Once the couple was back on their feet, the set of adamantium knives and 'bone claws' came out that broadened Logan's eyes too. _what the hell_ _? Bone claws...on Marie?_

Rogue stepped ahead and flashed her claws. "Yah saw them, bitch? It's all your doing. You wanted me dead but look, I'm back from the grave, breathing and stronger than ever." A pissing off sneer from the feral woman.

Phoenix shook her head with a wrathful look on her face. "If this is my fault, then I know how to FIX IT!" as the damned sentence was finished, the evil woman raised her gun in the air and fired at Rogue but she ducked down in time and with this gunfire the final battle began. Wolverine and Rogue successfully defended themselves against all the gunshots of the red queen and when the gun finally ran out of bullets, Phoenix tossed it to the floor and attempted to lifted herself in the air so she could destroy the feral couple as well as the entire place from the sky, but as she tried to do that, Wolverine leapt through the air and grabbed her legs before slamming her into the floor. She snarled in pain and tossed the feral man away with her telekinetic force.

Her pitch dark glare tried to tear Wolverine apart but haha! Marie buried her left hand's claws into Phoenix's heart from behind, earning herself a delicious groan from the other woman. "Take it, bitch!" After leaving the wound witch to writhe in agony for a while, Marie ran over to Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura and her friends had to halt their burning feet as they saw the little traitor of their group and his guards standing on the entrance of the tunnel.

"You can't leave the building, guys," the little boy smirked wickedly. "This is where we all belong."

"Do you really think you and puny guards can stop us?" Laura growled and snikted out her blades. All other children also activated their powers.

Sensing the upcoming attack, Nathan snarled at his men. "Go get them!" here we go again! Laura and her friends surged forward to fight the biggest battle of their lives. Laura's claws started slashing every throat that came in her way to reach that fucking mole. A stunning summersault through the air and the blades housed within her feet gashed two more guards from stomach to Adam's apple standing before and behind her but as she approached the little boy, he lifted her up in the air through telekinesis and dumped her down with a loud thud. Laura snarled in pain but soon shot back up and ran at him again. He tried to lifted her again but Laura pulled a guard coming at her from her left and threw him at Nathan. Nathan hit the floor hard. As Laura lunged at him to bury her claws into his chest, dayum! Nathan pulled a gun out of his pocket and fired at Laura. The bullet went touching her left upper arm.

AHHH!" the girl snarled in agony and toppled over whimpering. Nathan smirked at his little success and hastily got back up and pointed his gun at the injured girl.

"Look around Laura, look what your wish to escape our fate has done to your friends." Laura ran her eyes around. In spite of their powers, her friends were losing the battle. Some of them were already dead and the remaining ones were struggling to keep themselves on their feet. It brought tears of unimaginable anger and guilt to her eyes that unconsciously darkened at the moment.

Nathan filled his gun with the damned Muramasa bullets. "Time to say goodbye to your friends." as he went to finish the biggest obstacle in their mission, Laura surged up and caught his wrist holding the gun and as she did, Nathan's face turned into a terrifyingly paled mix of agony and horror. Deep, green veins emerged on his face as Laura unconsciously started draining his power and memories into herself. Everything was happening so fast, involuntary and overwhelming.

Before Laura could understand anything, Nathan collapsed to the floor with a choking gasp and his men retreated and fled in great awe. Laura's mind was still trying to absorb this new gained power and whirl of Nathan's dark memories. When she finally come back to herself, she looked down at her trembling hands and shook her head. This new power, this new...mutation, it could help her save her daddy, she needed to save him.

She spun around and looked at Rictor and her other friends. "You guys go save yourselves, I gotta save my daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think that's going to kill me, you little whore!" Phoenix roared in great agony until her factor took care of the injury. "No more fucking games!" she shot back up and unleashed all her fury on the feral couple. Marie wrapped her arms around Logan to protect him, not caring about her own back that was horribly losing skin with each passing moment, her healing factor was trying its best to heal the tears and splits but the damage was overwhelming. Everything around them was being turned into damned dirt with every passing moment.

"You, you were nothing but his little pet! You were the biggest disgrace in the name of being an X-Man!" Phoenix spat out as she walked toward the couple. Marie and Logan could feel her absolutely destructive pulverizing force approach them but couldn't think a damned way to stop it.

"Keeping you and thousands of like you among the high levels like us was Xavier's biggest mistake, and I'm glad that old man and his heart of gold are dead!" Rogue's eyes suddenly darkened again when she heard the other woman make fun of the man's death who gave a shelter to all of them when the world had rejected them. It awakened her primal force.

"The world never needed X-Men, it always needed a-" a quivering gasp jumped out of Phoenix's mouth as her skin turned pale white and the thick, visible veins emerged on his face. Her eyes broadened in horror as she look down shakily and found Marie's fingers wrapped around her leg. The destruction stopped at once as her draining force started sucking every bit of life out of malicious woman. Marie jumped up and gripped Phoenix's wrist.

"Time ta die, _Mistress_!" With a vicious snarl, Marie unleashed her draining force completely. Phoenix was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing moment, she desperately needed to do something to save herself, she tried to reactivate her integration force but hell yes! Logan jumped back up to his feet and drove his middle claws through Phoenix's eyes from behind. A loud roar jumped out of her mouth.

"Not this time, Jean." Logan snarled and signaled Marie to suck every inch of life out of the bitch. Marie was trying her best but absorbing the Omega level entity named Phoenix wasn't that easy. She was still fighting back.

"She's too powerful!" Marie groaned. "She's overwhelmin' mah drain force." In spite of Marie's great struggle, the resistance was still intact but it finally shattered down when an another 'helping hand' grabbed Phoenix's other wrist and started draining her. Marie and Logan turned their heads to this mysterious helper and got completely shocked finding out it was none other than their baby girl, Laura.

Laura gave the couple a hissing nod that was enough to tell Marie and Logan about their daughter's newly emerged mutation.

"For Xavier." The feral family gave an unison nod and got back to their mission to destroy the evil Misteress. Phoenix now had no chance against this united force. Her body finally gave up and let mother and daughter absorb her completely.

The terror of the Mistress was finally over. Logan threw her lifeless body aside before collapsing to the the floor but Laura and Marie caught her in their arms. "L-Logan? Logan? Open yer eyes, sugah," Marie tapped his cheek. Tears flooding out of her and Laura's eyes.

Logan barely opened his eyes and smiled at his little family. "F-Finally got everything i-i ever wanted before dyin'..." his mouth coughed out fresh blood.

"N-No! Y-Yah can't Logan," Marie sobbed and tightened her arms around her Mate. "A-Ah came back from the dead for yah! Yah can't leave me alone like this..."

"P-Please daddy," Laura let out another choked sob. "D-Don't go again.."

Logan gave another weak smile and stroked his daughter's head. "D-Daddy gotta go, s-sweetheart.." those were Logan's last words before closing his eyes forever.

"N-No! DADDDY!" Laura screamed and Marie's tears broke all the barriers. Their protector, their saviour was gone. His heart had stopped beating, _forever_.

Laura shook her head. She couldn't lose her father again. No, not again. "There has to be a way, there has to be a.." Suddenly a faint sound ran through Laura's ears. She abruptly shot up and spun around to rush into the building.

"L-Laura, where yah goin'?!" Laura ignored her mother and stormed into the building. When she came back, she had a syringe in her hand.

She hurried over to her father and opened the adamantium case. She got down on one knee and caught her daddy's hand to inject the bluish liquid of the syringe into the inner skin of her father's forearm but Marie stopped her.

"What's this, Laura?"

"Even when I was unconscious in that cryogenic chamber, my senses heard that mistress and daddy talk. She said this serum could save daddy." she replied quickly and finally injected the serum into the skin. They waited a minute, their eyes fixed at Logan's paled face. Please God, please make it happen!

Their prayer was finally heard. Logan's dead heart started beating again, all the bloody wounds and splits began to knit back together and the fine wrinkles on his face started disappearing . With a shuddering gasp, the great Wolverine was brought back to life.

"Daddy/Logan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Finally over, phewww :p**

 **ext time:- A beautiful end of a beautiful story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter- 19**

 **Time to say goodbye...**

 **You guys know how much I hate that line :''-{**

 **So peeps here's your last chapter you've all been waiting so hard for the past one week. The start is a little bit rough and scary but the end is as y'all wanted ;-} Please ignore all the grammatical errors because I've written this chapter in quite a hurry and I didn't get a chance to improve them. Hope y'all enjoy it :-}**

 **A super duper thanks to** **Identityless, Jiang-sama, WckdMnd72, Deadpools1fan, Britney, The Manchurian, Mezza999, Death Crawler, Pretty Girl101, Naruto Fan, The Rogan Lover, Cutie Pie, Ariana, Justice League, Harley Quinn, Gloria, Knobrien21, Roganette, RoganLaura, The Best Guest, Candyfloss1999, Fanfiction Fan, Simply The Best, Chunk127, CJ/Oddball, SoapOpreaEmpress, bad news gurl, Omega- Maharan, KyloRen'sgirl213, Ariana, Akshara, Mr. Intellectual, Natasha Romanoff, Tcsportsmed7, Josh, Logan, Logan Lover, not-spider-man and all the fabulous guests** **for their awesome and heart warming reviews and A special thanks to** **Identityless** **for her *100th* review! It's the first three digit number any of my story has achieved so far :D!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Logan/Daddy..."

The feral man slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his lover's arms and their daughter sitting near them.

"M-Marie.." a raspy whisper came out of his lips.

"Yes, Logan! Ah'm here, ah'm right here baby.." The tears of joy spilled out of her big eyes. She tightened her arms around his Mate with a wide smile. "Ah thought I lost yah forever sugah, don't ever do that again.."

"L-Laura, come here kid..." he extended his hand towards his daughter. Laura wiped her tears smiling and took the hand. Logan kissed the foreheads of both of his girls and enveloped his protective arms around them.

"C'mon," Marie pulled back with a warm smile. "Let's go back home."

Marie and Laura stood up and pulled the bulky adamantium frame of Logan back to his feet. The feral man once again wrapped his arms around his women and stepped towards the gates but holy cow! As they did so, with a loud scream, Laura suddenly dropped to her knees trembling and grabbed her head.

"LAURA!" Logan and Marie fell to their knees and grabbed their daughter's shoulders. "What happened, baby?! Are you okay?!"

"Stop! STOP!" Her screams and groans widened Marie's eyes. She knew what was happening to Laura. She'd been through all this herself. The overwhelming power of Phoenix the little girl had absorbed a few minutes ago had started harassing her mentally and emotionally. Marie's draining power was now able to suppress all the mutations she absorbed so she made the poor Laura her next target whose newly developed mutation wasn't able to suppress her. The dead bitch was playing with her innocent brain.

"H-Her draining force," Marie stammered. "It's bein' overpowered by Phoenix. We gotta stop it before it could..." The feral woman shook her head and cupped Laura's cheek to make her come around. "Laura, Laura! Open your eyes sweetie, look it's your mom and daddy, you need to fight it, please come back!" Laura's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body was losing control of her brain with each passing minute. Tears of helplessness filled Marie's eyes again.

Logan turned Laura's face to him. "Look it's me, kid, your daddy, don't let that bitch control your mind, darlin'.." in spite of trying to fight the evil force with all her might, Laura couldn't stop the Omega level entity from possessing her body and mind. She suddenly yanked her eyes open, revealing the pitch black glare, just like Phoenix's this time. Everything around her started shaking and pulverized again. Logan and Marie ran their baffled eyes around as Phoenix started destructing the entire place through Laura.

"L-Laura...s-s-stop..." Logan and Marie squeezed their eyes shut and wrapped their arms around their daughter, without caring about all the deadly wounds her fury was leaving on their bodies. The witch was destroying their daughter as well as all the lives around her. They couldn't let it happen, they needed to stop it, stop it before it could...

"STOP!" Suddenly a roaring command echoed through the air and all the devastation was abruptly ceased. The feral couple slowly opened their eyes and fell shell shocked to find their daughter in a petrified state. Her eyes were still pitch dark but Phoenix wasn't able to control her anymore. They raised their eyes to see the owner of the roar. Logan was completely shocked to find it was none other than the younger version of...Charles Xavier.

He advanced toward the trio and got down on one knee before Laura. He placed his two fingers on the left temple and entered Laura's possessed brain. His eyes rolled close and his irises fluttered behind the closed lids, battling against the other force.

"Phoenix, let her go!" With a determined roar, the mental battle was finally won by the young telepath and Laura's pitch dark glare turned into soft brown pools, just like her mother's.

"Marie, daddy..." she looked up at her mother and then at her father. They both hugged her tightly.

"Mah baby..." Marie kissed her forehead again and again and rested her chin on her head.

The young telepath opened his tired eyes and smiled at the trio weakly. "I've pushed the other force into a dark corner of her mind." he stroked Laura's cheek. "She would never be able to possess your daughter again.

Logan shook his head and disbelief. "Y-You-"

"It's not him, Jimmy." Victor and Raven along with all other children reached the spot. "He's a clone. They thought they could tame him but when they couldn't, they locked him up." Raven added.

"D-Do you know...who I am?" the young man asked.

"Y-Yes. We do." Logan nodded with a grateful smile and looked at Marie. Marie wiped her tears and smiled widely. "You're family."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Eight Months Later**

Marie stepped out the bathroom with a soft yawn and couldn't help but smile at her man's naked ass peeking out of the blanket. His soft snores were still deep. She ran a hand through her messy hair and shook her head. She sauntered back to their bed in one of Logan's flannel shirts and crawled up his naked, warm body.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." her sweet Southern tone chinked in Logan's ears and he smiled lazily against the pillow.

"Oh c'mon sugah, stop playing sloth." she grinned in his ear again before softly nipping at it that sent a hardening twitch right down there to his cock. "I know you're awake."

He suddenly rolled under Marie and wrapped his arms around waist to pulled her closer. He opened his eyes and winked at his Mate. "So what if I am? C'mon baby, it's Sunday! Just bring your big sexy ass back here into the blanket and-"

"No!" Marie gave a mock glare. "I ain't bringing my big sexy ass back into the blanket! Because your gonna get your big sexy ass out of the bed and take me out for lunch today. After all..." she wriggled her ring finger in his face. "Today's is our Six month wedding anniversaryyy!"

Logan's eyes broadened. "That's today?"

Marie's eyes narrowed. "Logan?! You promised!"

He raised an eyebrow playfully. "I did?"

"JAMES?!" Marie slapped his chest and tried to get off his chest but his arms tightened around her.

"Just messin' with ya, darlin'." he grinned up at her. "I know I'm gonna go broke because your horsey appetite today but before that..." His hand traveled down and grabbed her left ass cheek. "Where is my gift?"

Marie smilingly took her lips close to his ear again and whispered throatily. "What do you want, sugah?"

He turned his face to hers and caught her lips with his. Marie opened her mouth with a soft moan and let him deepen the kiss. Another moan escaped her as his middle finger entered her tight core.

"Give me a 69, babe." he murmured against her petals. Marie lowered her head and blushed deeply at his blunt demand. She knew it was Logan's favorite way to start a day. She slowly pulled off and got up before turning around. She sat down and leaned over so her face was facing his Mate's gorgeous morning wood and Logan's hungry eyes were gloating at Marie's tight pink sex. Marie slid her tongue out and took a long, warm swipe of the flared head, causing Logan to suck in a sharp breath.

"Shit babe, that felt good." He grabbed her hips and leaned forward to taste his favorite treat.

"Mmmm.." Marie moaned deeply when he parted her moistened folds with his index finger and thumb to probe Into the slicked core with the tip of his tongue. She moved against his tongue and gulped half of the hardened length, letting the inside of her mouth rub the underside of his cock. They both kept providing the undeniable pleasure to each other until they reached a mutual mind blowing orgasm.

"A-Ah..Logan..ah'm gonna come!"

"I gotcha, baby..." Logan parted her lips again and whipped her swollen clit with the soft surface and rough surface of his tongue alternately until both her mouth and pussy clenched around him with a strangled scream. The overwhelming sensation was enough to push Logan over the damned edge and he also came with an eardrum bursting roar.

When they were done licking each other clean, Marie pulled him out of her mouth with a plop and got off him. Logan also sat up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Marie enjoyed herself on his lips and smiled breathlessly against his mouth.

Logan pulled back and caressed Marie's silky hair smilingly. "Now it's yer turn, baby. Ask anything you want."

She cocked a playful brow. "But i thought lunch was my gift."

He shook his head and smiled back. "No. That's my duty. I still owe ya yer gift, darlin'."

"Well then..." she gave a mock think over before slowly turning around again and getting down on all fours. This little action made Logan give his signature eyebrow raise again.

She looked over shoulder and smiled softly. "Take me from behind, sugah."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's eyebrows touched the hairline. "Marie-"

"Please, Logan..." Marie lowered her head and closed her eyes. "We both know it's one of my biggest fears. When those assholes kidnapped me and... It was so painful and disgusting."

She opened her eyes and looked at his Mate over her shoulder with a short smile. "But thanks to you I'm not afraid of it anymore. besides, isn't that how Mates mate?"

Logan scratched his forehead. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for Marie. "But darlin'-"

"Logan.." Marie whispered. "I know you won't hurt me."

Logan let out a defeated huff and snikted out a claw to sliced down her shirt. Marie bit her bottom lip and lowered her head again when he lined up his ever-hard cock against her eager entrance.

One large hand stroked her smooth naked back. "Tell me to stop you feel uncomfortable." Marie nodded and rested her forehead on her intertwined fingers, mentally preparing herself to fight ghosts of those horrific memories.

Logan carefully and slowly pushed himself forward, making the tip enter her heavenly heat. Inch by a gradual inch, his length finally seated itself inside her. He grasped her hips and leaned in slightly.

"Get ready baby, here it comes." with a smirking purr, Logan pulled his cock out to the tip before pushing back in, earning himself a delicious moan from Marie. He slowly kept pushing in and out of her until the maddening pleasure clouded the senses of the feral woman. She wanted it hard and fast now.

Her lips trembled. "L-Logan...harder.."

That was all the encouragement Logan needed. He gathered all her long Auburn hair in one hand and wrapped it around his fist before giving it a gentle yank, causing Marie to let out a gasped whimper and started fucking her like an animal that he was. His powerful but still careful thrusts started shaking her body. His other hand reached down to massage her heavy breasts, making the feral woman turn her face to the side and growl in lust.

"Harder, baby...fuck meh harder and deeper!"

"Ya got it, darlin'!"

Marie cried out in heavy pleasure as Logan let go of her hair and grabbed her hips again and yanked her back to bury himself balls-deep inside her. The full depth and delicious vice of Marie's walls around his prick drove Logan mad and he started pistoning in and out of her like a possessed man. He smirked when he smelled his Mate's approaching climax. He leaned over and buried his blades into the mattress on each side of her face. He licked at his mark on her neck and growled into her ear. "Cum fer me!"

Marie turned her face to her Mate to kiss him and followed his growling command. She came with a shuddering roar. Her inner muscles clenched around Logan's cock so tightly they almost halted his thrusts, pushing Logan over the fucking limit to achieve his most powerful orgasm of his long life.

"Ahhh fuck!" the feral man came, roaring and spilling his thick white cum in his Mate's womb. He collapsed onto her body but thankfully, his claws buried into the mattress kept him from crushing his woman under his weight.

"A-Are ya okay?" Logan whispered throatily in her ear.

Marie's reply was a weak groan against the pillow. "Get off, mattress ruiner."

Logan smirked. "Can't baby, legs feelin' like Jello." His reply made Marie laugh breathlessly. Logan joined her.

Suddenly they heard someone's footsteps coming towards their room. The familiar scent widened their eyes.

"Crap, it's Laura!" they both exclaimed in unison. Logan hastily pulled his claws back and rolled over. Marie also speedily jumped out of the bed to pick up their clothes from the floor.

"Do you think she can smell us?" Marie asked blushing and struggling to get into her nightgown.

Logan slipped his shirt on. "Darlin', the entire mansion knows what we do most of the time in our bedroom." His smirking reply reddened Marie's cheeks.

"Mom, dad, open the door." Laura's sweet voice chinked through the door.

"Coming, sweetie!" Marie answered and turned to Logan. "I know my baby is here to wish us. She never forgets an important date unlike her father. Please Gawd, never EVER give my baby girl such a forgetful boyfriend!" Marie folded her hands and looked up to say that overdramatic prayer.

"Oh c'mon darlin', you know I was just kiddin'." Logan let out a defeated grumble. "Besides, Laura is never gonna have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I am!" Laura giggled outside.

"No, yer not!" Logan snapped back. "That weiner gotta meet my adamantium claws before he could meet ya."

"Yeah right, papa Wolverine." Marie rolled her eyes and crossed the bed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Next time, you'll definitely gonna earn some punishment if you forget an important day, sugah."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her even closer. "If yer punishments are gonna be somethin' like what we just did, I'm gonna have ta try ta forget 'em deliberately." Marie blushed again.

"Mom, dad, you guys are incorrigible!" Laura's disgusted growl made the feral couple laugh. They both looked at each other again and smiled. Logan interlocked his hand with Marie's and looked towards the door.

"C'mon, our daughter's waitin' fer us."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Let's say it all together at the count of 3.**

 **1-2-3...AWWWW! :P**

 **So...Hope y'all enjoyed the end of my second Rogan. Please let me know your thoughts in your fabulous reviews and yes, I have another Rogan plot bunny that's been jumping around in my brain for the past one week but sorry, I wouldn't be able to post its first chapter before a couple of weeks because I'm gonna be super busy with the preparations for my favourite festival named 'Diwali' so till then, goodbye and Happy Diwali in advance :D!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another story which is actually an AU version of Marie's character in X-Series. The fic is going to let y'all relive the great journey of Logan, Laura, Xavier with a fourth passenger we would love to see in the movie but unfortunately, couldn't. So guys, get ready for an awesome AU but totally Rogan fic ;-}**


End file.
